Lights, Camera, Action!
by Bittersweetbloodbaby
Summary: AU Jess is the bad boy playing the nerd, while Rory is the good girl playing the vixen. There’s chemistry onscreen, but what about off?
1. Jersey Girls

**I'm beginning to think that the second fanfiction is more important than the first- it proves if you're a passing fancy or not. So, here's my first post-Pennames story. It's VERY AU, so if that's not your thing, and you're going to tell me 'This is such inaccurate crap', I'd prefer if you'd just go read something that follows the plot we all love, worship, and live by. One last note- Coheed and Cambria owns the song "Devil in Jersey City". Now go wild. **

"It's on! It's on!" Fourteen-year-old Katie Miller jumped up and down, shrieking and pointing at the TV. Her screams were echoed by both her best friends as the trio gathered in front of the screen, curling up on pillows and blankets they'd laid out earlier. It had become a tradition- every Friday night, they slept over at each other's houses, and watched their favorite show from nine to ten.

'Devil in Jersey City' began to play, and faces of the cast flashed across the screen. Teenage it-girl Louise Grant grinned in the shot they'd taken of her as her name appeared beneath her face. Bubbly and beautiful Madeline Lynn followed suit, and then award-winning Paris Gellar. Finally, drop-dead gorgeous Rory Gilmore appeared on screen, and then faded out to allow the words "Jersey Girls" to scroll across in various fonts.

How could three young teenagers NOT get hooked on such a show? Four cute adolescent girls, living in a fictional New Jersey town, dealing with mean parents, hot boyfriends, and tough teachers. All while looking super sexy in their Wardrobe-picked duds. It was a far cry from real life, but what teen drama wasn't?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lights, camera, action!" Max Medina's voice echoed over the set as his cast unfroze and began to spin the storyline.

"I've always been able to overlook your faults, Maddie. No matter what you did, no matter how many people you hurt, I was the only one who stuck with you. I ignored the fact that you DESERVED to be alone, and I stayed on your side. But now…I can't be there for you anymore. I'm so sorry it has to be like this, but it does. Just…stay away from us." The blonde turned and walked down the hallway, tears glistening in her eyes. Staring after her, a tall brunette girl kept her face emotionless, but her shoulders sagged. As Haley walked out of the camera's view, a bell rang, and dozens of extras poured out into the hallway, walking around a motionless Madison. When they edited the material, they'd cue the music there.

"And CUT. Nice job people! I think that's a wrap for this scene." Rory exhaled, and headed off set. She was joined by her costar as they plopped down in matching director's chairs.

"Hey, good job out there," she congratulated Louise as her publicist trotted over to her.

"You too. Hi Lorelai."

"Ladies," Rory's mother answered in acknowledgement. "Did Max say you're done yet?"

"Just wrapped up. Are we shooting anything else today?"

"They want to get the confrontation between Madison and Ian out of the way today, so Louise is free. You, honey bunny, are not."

"In that case, ciao." The blonde stood up and walked towards her trailer as Lorelai took the deserted seat.

"More work?" Rory groaned. It fell on deaf ears as Lorelai was not just her mother, but her management staff.

"Let's get you over to Makeup, you're looking smudgy."

"Well you're sounding bossy." Lorelai was stopped from responding by the director's approach.

"Lorelai, Lorelai." Rory smiled, while her mother sank into the seat and looked nervous.

"Max, do we HAVE to do another scene today?" She pouted for effect, trying to end her work day. Being yelled at over and over by Louise had tired her out.

"I think so, but it shouldn't take too long. You'll be out of here by the time you'd normally go to bed." He smirked good-naturedly, and walked off with a nod to Lorelai. As soon as he left, she let out a deep breath. Rory looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor baby, was that weird?"

"A little. But it's not like I didn't know it would always be weird when I left him at the Alter."

"I wish you hadn't done that. If he was my step-dad, I bet he wouldn't make me stay here 'till eleven."

"So my personal happiness means nothing to you if you're tired?"

"Exactly."

"Well, actresses are supposed to be self-absorbed. Scoot on over to Makeup, you're looking smudgy."

Forty-five minutes later, the Gilmores were walking onto another set, this one a messy boy's bedroom. Sports posters decorated the walls, and baggy jeans decorated the floor. Sitting on the sidelines was her costar in this scene, Tristin Dugrey. His eyes moved frantically over the paper he had in his hand, occasionally lifting them and checking his watch.

"Late liner," she teased, sitting beside him. He looked up and grinned the grin that had graced the cover of Teen People magazine the past month.

"What can I say? I've been busy." She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Sitting on my ass and watching TV."

"Yea. That's what I thought. You'd better not let Max see that script." He whisked it under his chair as Max approached, nodding to them.

"C'mon guys, let's do this quickly. Rory apparently can't wait to get away from me." Rolling her eyes, Rory walked where she was directed to stand on the floor, and the cameraless rehearsing began.

Lorelai snoozed as Rory and Tristin worked into the night on their scene, painting a picture of a smutty girl who'd slept with her best friend's boyfriend.

"It was a mistake, okay! I was lonely, you were there, and you were looking good. That's all, no deep underlying feelings, no sign from above, no amazing revelations! You're Haley's guy! You belong with her- you're the God forsaken Quarterback and Cheerleading Captain!"

"I'm NOT Haley's guy, Madison! I keep trying to tell you that, why won't you listen?"

"Because you've been with her since we were all like twelve, and must I revisit the Quarterback issue?"

"Something was there in seventh grade, Madison, but that was four years ago! We haven't even been together the whole time, we've had so much drama- we're broken up more often than we're together! We were broken up when me and you were together!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you're Haley's guy. You were when we had sex, you are now, and you always will be. You two love each other, you're just scared to admit it."

"Do not try to tell me how I feel about Haley, okay? All I know is that I'm over her. And now I'm into you. You didn't have any problems with that a few days ago, but now that Haley found out, oh, you're freaking out."

"Of course I'm freaking out, as you so eloquently put it. Haley hates me, and Kris and Kayla took her side! I have no one right now, and I'm okay with that. I deserve it. I knew you were off limits, and I went with it anyway."

"Madison, don't do this just because Haley's mad at you."

"I'm not! Haley being mad at me made me snap out of whatever the hell I was going through that would make me think it was okay to have sex with you, Ian, but I couldn't be whatever you had in mind anyway. I'm not 'into you', you were just there!" The whole time they'd been arguing, they'd paced the room and gestured wildly. Now Tristin moved back, looking dejected.

"So it really didn't mean anything? I was just another guy Madison Armstrong got her claws into for a night."

"It was a one-time thing," she affirmed. "And I do regret it." He nodded slowly, and then walked to the door bearing a Pamela Anderson poster.

"Fine. I guess now you want me to go back to Haley and apologize, and maybe see if I can find it in my heart to ask her if she'll forgive you too." He opened the door.

"Do whatever you want, just get over the stupid crush you apparently have on me. I'll clean my own mess up, thank you." She walked out, and he paused before calling after her.

"Who told Haley?" She stopped, but didn't turn.

"I did." Exit stage right.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Rory stopped walking with a sexual swagger in her step, and trudged her feet over to her mother. She lightly shook her awake while rubbing at the makeup caked on her face.

"I think we're done. What time is it?" Lorelai held her wrist out while trying to cover up a yawn. She had good reason to be yawning, because it was 11:14.

"'Kay, you go change into something that wouldn't shock a nun, and I'll find out what's on the schedule for tomorrow." They went their separate ways, each dazedly on a mission. Rory found her way back to her trailer where her loose jeans and red hoodie awaited her. Gratefully shedding Madison's costume (tight black jeans and blue spaghetti straps), and donned her own. A knock sounded at the trailer door, which she called out a welcoming response too, and began to brush her hair in attempt to get some of the hairspray out.

"Hello Rory."

"Oh hey Max. Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say have a nice late spring/early summer. I don't know if I'll be able to make all the rounds in the next week, so I thought I'd get started early with my well-wishings."

"Thanks, you too. What does Max Medina do on his break?"

"Well, he sleeps a lot."

"What else?"

"He stresses out about Season Three."

"Max, it'll be fine. We have through-the-roof ratings, an army of mindless viewers, a group of super-talented script writers, and our unfailingly perfectionist director." He smiled in gratitude.

"Tell your mom I said enjoy her time off. And keep your phone on the next few months- I'm going to be calling to run some stuff by you."

"Like?"

"The writers and I have some ideas for Madison's new boyfriend."

"Oh, I actually get a boyfriend? Not another one-night stand?"

"Nope, this time Madison wants to be in a relationship, but she'll have her share of freak-outs. Au revoir." He bumped into to Lorelai on his way out, and the two stuttered as they apologized. As soon as he left, Lorelai leaned against the door.

"I cannot wait for time off, I need to get away from him for a little while, to clear my head."

"What time do we need to be here tomorrow?"

"Once again, complete disregard for Mommy's feelings!"

"Mom, the sooner you tell me the sooner we can get going. Then you can sleep in your own bed, not a crappy director's chair."

"Three at the latest. Downside: acting opposite Paris."

"She's not THAT bad, once you get to know her."

"Poor child, you must be sleep deprived. Who knows what you'll say next? Maybe something nice, for a change, about your wonderful mother, maybe something politically incorrect, maybe something in German."

"Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the other side of New York, Rory and Lorelai climbed out of their SUV after parking it under their favorite light in the parking garage. They took the elevator up to their floor in the apartment building which housed many a celebrity. Patricia LaCosta, a Broadway belle, lived directly above them, and was always playing loud salsa music the girls liked to dance to in their own living room. Across the hall were jazz pianist Morey Dell and his lovable wife Babette. Calvin Klein's hottest (and, as Rory knew, most despicable) male model, Dean Forester, lived down the hall. Kirk Gleason, youth entertainer, and Andrew, the reclusive but occasionally friendly author, bookended their stylish abode. Lane Kim and Dave Rygalski, rock's favorite couple, lived elsewhere in the building, as did politician Taylor Doose.

"So what did Max say before I came in?" Lorelai asked as she threw her keys down on the island counter.

"He was just saying have a good vacation, and keep my phone on so they can run some stuff by me."

"What stuff?"

"He wants to give Madison an honest-to-goodness boyfriend. My curiosity would be piqued if I wasn't falling asleep on my feet."

"Sleep tight." Rory kissed her mother on the cheek, and went down the hallway to the master bedroom. She considered changing into the light blue lacy nightgown Louise had given her for Christmas, but instead slipped into an oversized Mickey Mouse shirt, and boxer shorts with little multi-colored kittens on them. She definitely wouldn't be making any more best-dressed lists looking like that, but it was comfortable.

She crawled into her big white bed after brushing her teeth for the recommended three minutes, and hit a button on the remote next to her bed. Tyler Hilton began to play softly as she switched the light off, and snuggled down into the feathery sheets.

As always, she was most insecure at bedtime. She may have walked red carpets and signed autographs during the day, but her subconscious brain came out and teased her when she tried to fall asleep. As she heard the garbage disposal choke and growl down the hallway, she smiled sadly. At least her Mom had a boyfriend. It wasn't always the sanest relationship, but it was cute. She was alone. She had friends and family, but she was unloved. She thought back to the day.

Flashback

She'd let herself in Dean's apartment, planning on cooking dinner for him. It was only Mac and Cheese, but he got a kick out of her trying to cook for him. She set her bag on the counter and took out the Kraft box, reading the instructions on the back. Down the hall a door opened, and Rory looked up with a smile. She hadn't realized Dean was home, but she didn't really care if he sat on the counter and cracked jokes about her culinary skills while she strained the noodles.

"I thought you said you had a shoot today," she greeted, but gasped when she saw who it was.

A month before, they'd had a fight because the ad Dean was modeling for featured him and a dumb blonde named Lindsay basically being all over each other. She'd hated it, but he'd made the obvious argument that her character on Jersey Girls had some pretty heated make-out sessions with different guys. She hadn't been able to argue with that logic, she just didn't like someone so FAKE so close to her guy.

And now Lindsay was standing in the kitchen, wearing Dean's Interpol shirt, looking terrified.

"Hi." I'm the girlfriend of the guy whose bedroom you just walked out of, looking like you got hit by a tornado.

"Hi." I'm the other girlfriend of the guy you're making macaroni for after he told you he was working today. Both girls stood there, staring at each other, silent.

"I gotta go." Leaving her ingredients, Rory nearly bolted from the apartment, down the hall, into her own apartment, past Lorelai and Luke in the living room cutting carpet squares, into her own bed, where the confused look on her face disappeared, and was replaced by one of pain. She had cried for the whole afternoon.

End flashback

She awoke the next morning, tears on her cheeks. Dammit, she'd fell asleep thinking about Dean and the end of their relationship, which had been over four months ago. And thus, she'd dreamed about him. She had to stop doing that, it couldn't be healthy. Kicking the covers off, she headed for the kitchen. As soon as she entered, her mother and Luke sprang apart looking guilty.

"I'm just passing through," she commented as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I was just here to fix the garbage disposal. It was broken." Luke reached into the sink and pulled out the spoon Lorelai had obviously dropped in it last night before Rory sank into Dean-filled slumber.

"Luke, I've known about the two of you for almost a year. You don't have to sneak around when you're in here."

"We're not sneaking, I'm just not supposed to be up here during work hours unless I'm doing that. Working." Luke was the maintenance man in their building, and Lorelai was forever unplugging their fridge, clogging their drains, breaking their garbage disposal, or the occasional creative emergency she managed to cause. Like breaking the glass doors of her shower. She claimed it was because she harbored destructive tendencies as a result of growing up in a hostile family environment. But everyone who knew her and Luke knew they'd been together since Lorelai dumped Max; he'd been the major factor in the decision, actually. So everyone knew she broke things simply to see Luke for a few minutes during the day.

"Mom, I'm going to the gym, come with?"

"You're skinny enough as it is, you are not going to the gym." Rory shrugged.

"Tell that to Hollywood, baby."

"Fine, but only if we can take a nice long steam after we finish."

"Go find some booty shorts and a really little top." Lorelai nodded as Rory walked back to her room with her coffee, and then turned to Luke.

"If you hang around, you can see me in booty shorts."

"Tempting, but I have a toilette to plunge a floor down. Because rich people can't plunge their own toilettes." He kissed her briefly, and then left. Lorelai sighed after him.

"I'm dating a blue-collar man. And I love it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jess rolled out of bed at the sound of the phone. The girl beside him stirred, but didn't wake. He wished she would. It was getting to be late morning, and he didn't want to have to feed her out of politeness.

"H'lo?" he answered, sleep still shrouding his voice.

"Jess Mariano?"

"That's me."

"My name is Max Medina, I'm a Jersey Girls writer, director, and producer." Jess woke up at the words Jersey Girls. He'd began auditioning a few weeks ago out of necessity- his off-Broadway show was wrapping up, and he needed a new gig.

"We were going to request that you come in for a final audition, but the other man we were going to bring in had a family emergency, and informed us he couldn't take the job. So I guess this is congratulations."

"I got it?" Jess played to win, so he'd put his heart into his audition. But he still didn't think he was right for the part.

"You're our Tony. I'll have someone call you in a few weeks with details about where to show up and when and why, but I wanted to personally be the one to welcome you to the cast."

"Uh, thanks. Means a lot to have the big dog himself call."

"No problem. Have a nice day." Jess hung up, grinning incredulously to himself. He, Jess Mariano, screw-up and down-and-out actor, was going to be on one of the hottest TV shows known to America. This was going to be interesting.

Still grinning, he turned towards the bed where the petite brunette was sitting up, staring quizzically at him.

"You want some food, Melanie?" She frowned.

"It's Melissa."

Damn.

**What do you think? **


	2. Mommy Dearest

**someone5, and any others who want this:  
****Rory Gilmore- Madison Armstrong  
****Jess Mariano– Tony Diarcci  
****Paris Gellar – Kris Moore  
****Madeline Lynn- Kayla Ashwitz  
****Louise Grant- Haley Jackson  
****Tristin Dugrey- Ian Cavalier**

**OnLoveInSadness: I actually meant 'hottest' as in most popular. I'm sorry I made you ill.**

**cinemagal: Don't worry, hon- this is going to be a literati.**

**Ready Freddy: You must have a crystal ball. I want to borrow it. **

**Sony31: Your review sounded like a cheer! Hoorah! **

**Everyone: I'm so happy that I got positive feedback... and I got lotsa it! **

**An additional note: In case I'm too subtle, Rory and Jess have never met. However, Luke is still related to Jess. **

**We got our character selection! No more reading stories because Jess is mentioned in the profile, only to find out that in this wacko's story Rory picks Dean over our diner boy. That happened once. I still have not recovered. **

Rory's cell phone rang, playing a Muse song as she picked it up and flipped the cute model open.

"Yes?"

"Jess Mariano. Ever heard of him?"

"Nope. Should I have?"

"He's fresh from Oedipus off Broadway. He's incredibly talented, and very good-looking." Rory covered the mouthpiece with her hand, but not enough that Max couldn't hear her.

"Mom, look what you did. Max is batting for the other team now." Lorelai raised herself up and lifted her sunglasses from her stunning blue eyes and raised an eyebrow at her daughter before replacing the lenses and lying back down. Rory copied her mother, but kept the phone at her ear. She hated talking about her job when the sun was bright and the pool was blue and she and her mother were soaking up warm rays.

"Hilarious. Anyway, I want you to come to the studio next week and meet him, maybe run over some lines we're testing."

"Max, we finished filming the second season three weeks ago. You're going to run yourself into an early grave."

"I'd rather stress myself to death than go when I'm lounging around by a pool, getting nothing done. Which is most likely what you and your mother are doing now."

"Liar," she said guiltily as he laughed.

"I'll have someone call you. Have fun in the sun." They hung up and Rory settled back down.

"What'd he say?"

"He'd rather die of stressing himself out than kick the bucket while relaxing on a pool chair." Lorelai scoffed indignantly.

"This is why we couldn't be together. He doesn't appreciate the good things in life."

"Mom, if Luke were here now, would he be all for the catching of sunrays?"

"Nope. He'd be yammering on about sunscreen and skin cancer and responsibilities."

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"Very."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He debated calling Liz. She was his mother, and there would probably be a part of her that was proud of him. Granted, it would be a small part, but still it might be acknowledgeable.

More importantly, he'd get to rub it in her face. 'Hi Liz, this is Jess. Your son, the one you kicked out because your boyfriend didn't like him. What was his name? Adam? Yea, it was Adam who got me thrown out on my ass. How IS Adam? I'm betting you have no idea, because I know he left a few years ago. You sure do know how to pick the winners, don't you? I mean, first my fucking father who goes out to buy diapers, and I haven't seen him in twenty years. But I'm getting side-tracked, where was I? Yea, this is the little fucker you tossed out, and when your abusive boyfriend left you, begged to come back, and then when said son did come back and got into a little trouble with the truancy officers and the drug dogs, you gave up again. So I'm just calling to tell you that I'm gonna be on TV. Have a nice life. Oh, and I'm not buying you a car once I get really famous.' That'd go over nicely.

But calling her would mean he'd have to talk to her, and he hated talking to Liz. She was either in a bad mood, and would scream at him about everything that was wrong in his life. He hadn't graduated high-school. He was a recovered heroin addict at the age of twenty. His arrest tally topped hers. He'd never had a serious girlfriend. He was an actor, which was the most cop-out profession in the world. But that wasn't the case anymore. He could afford to move into a decent apartment with his prime-time salary.

If Liz wasn't in a bad mood, she'd be in a teary come-back-baby kind of mood. Begging him to come visit, wanting to talk about him as a child, professing an undying motherly devotion to him. He didn't know if he could stomach that.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he sighed and dialed the number. She still lived in the same apartment he'd grown up in, surprisingly. He moved pretty much biannually, bouncing around the five boroughs, hitting all the interesting neighborhoods.

"Elizabeth Danes." She sounded so formal. And he noticed her last name had changed back.

"Liz."

"Who is this?"

"Jess."

"Oh my GAWD, how are you?" She sounded thrilled. She was in a motherly mood.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm better than fine, honey. I met this new guy!"

"Yea. Look, I didn't call to talk about you."

"Sweetie, you wound me."

"Anyway, I got a really great job opportunity that I wanted to tell you about before you found out by yourself, because I know I'd never hear the end of it if that happened."

"What's your new job, puppy?" Liz went way overboard with the pet names when she was in motherly-mode.

"My name is Jess, you'd remember this if you had been sober when you gave birth to me. It's actually a pretty decent post, it's televised."

"Look at you baby, you're a star! I always knew you could do it- I'm so proud of you!"

"Liz, you burned each and every one of my belongings still in that apartment when I told you I was going into acting."

"I was surprised; you caught me off-guard."

"I've never been so surprised that I accidentally dumped my kid's stuff into the bathtub and took a lighter to it."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you new stuff!"

"That won't be necessary." Not only did Liz not have the money to replace the old possessions Jess didn't need nor want, she'd never come through if he wanted her to.

"Well, then at least let me get you some food."

"I actually do have some of that."

"I know, come to dinner with me!"

"Are you out of your mind? We haven't spoken, unless it was over the phone occasionally, for three years. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Remember Luke, my brother? He made you a bookshelf when you were six, seven, eight, somewhere around there."

"Vaguely. No dinner, no family."

"We haven't kept up with each other's lives too well, which is crazy because we live in the same city. So we decided to get together every month and he cooks and I provide the drinks, and we hang."

"Sounds like a blast."

"It is, it made me realize you can't let relationships go. Family is too important for that. So come with me next week, I really want you to!"

"Liz, don't give me shit about not letting relationships go- I called you."

"I was going to call you soon."

"When's the last time you called me?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Right, I'm surprised you can remember that far back. It is now April. You weren't going to call."

"Yes I was, and you can't prove I wasn't." He sighed. Dealing with his mother was like dealing with a five-year-old.

"Fine. You were going to call me when you were on your deathbed. I have to go."

"Don't go, let's chat! How's your life?"

"Peachy."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, and I'm not planning on it. Commitment blows."

"You'll meet someone, I'm sure of it."

"It's nice to hear that from the commitment queen of New York."

"Oh stop, TJ is different!"

"Right. I'm hanging up now."

"What show are you going to be on? I never asked."

"That's because you never showed any interest in my life unless it was costing you bail."

"Tell me, c'mon!"

"Jersey Girls." The ratings for the show canceled out the stupid name.

"I've caught that before, it's not the most interesting plot, but the girls are hot. Maybe you'll meet someone there."

"Why do I keep saying I'm going to hang up, but I don't? Why don't I learn?"

"Come visit Luke with me! We both miss you!"

"Sorry I can't. I'm busy."

"I didn't even tell you when it was, silly!"

"Well, my schedule looks pretty full for about the next year."

"We could coordinate- Luke won't care."

"Still busy. In fact, I'm so busy that this call has to end now."

"Give me your address and I'll swing by to pick you up on Sunday. Six. Don't make me wait."

"Liz, I said no."

"Wait, I think I have your address somewhere. Didn't you send me a Christmas Card?"

"It was not a Christmas Card, those are stupid and overrated. It was a quick note telling you to have a good commercial holiday, and I only sent it because I wanted to make you feel guilty for not sending me one."

"A quick note, huh? Oh, here it is! Thank God I'm a packrat, I still have all my Christmas Cards. Okay, I know where you live."

"Suddenly I'm very scared."

"Friday at six, I can't wait to see you!"

"Liz, no. We haven't been in the same room together in three years, for some pretty extreme reasons. You can't just out-of-the-blue invite me to go to your brother's for dinner. I have no desire to see you ever again, and once you think this through, you won't want to see me either. Bye." He hung up, feeling shitty. Liz always did that too him. The phone rang almost as soon as he had put it down, and he picked it up on instinct.

"Friday at six."

"You're like one of those inflatable toys that just keeps bouncing back, no matter how much you beat it."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"A. I do hate you. B. You hate me just as much. C. You wouldn't give a fuck how I felt about you if I hadn't told you about the whole Jersey Girls thing."

"I was going to invite you sooner or later."

"Tell you what. Hang up now, call me back in a few days if you still feel this way. By then, you'll have come to your senses, and you won't want to have anything to do with me."

"You're not going to move before I can call you back, are you?"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Fine. But that phone line had better be connected, or else I'm coming over there to kick your ass, and drag you to Luke's anyway." They slammed down their phones at the same time.

A few hours later, Jess had cooled off from the invite handed to him by his mother, and was living it up in the epitome of bachelorhood. He was on the internet, researching Jersey Girls.

He knew what the show was about, and had seen bits and pieces whilst channel flipping. It had never been anything that could possibly hold his interest, but with him on it, maybe the show could upgrade to 'bearable'. So far, he'd read a plot-outline of the first two seasons, viewer's predictions of what was coming, and cast biographies. He was very interested in the lovely ladies, the Jersey Girls themselves. Remembering the few details he'd been privy too at the auditions, he brought up Google, and typed 'Rory Gilmore' into the box. All he knew about his character was his name was Tony, he was a loser, and he hooked up with Madison. After reading the plot description and discovering that Madison was the Jersey Girl least likely to end up with a loser named Tony, he wanted to learn more about his unlikely love interest.

He found a website totally dedicated to her, and he sat back to read the glowing screen adorned with a picture of Rory herself at the top, winking at a camera while attending a movie premiere. A tall boy with brown hair falling into his eyes stood by her, his arm around her waist.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is the daughter of actress Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. The identity of her father is not known, but Rory has mentioned during several interviews his absence in her life, and the lack of contact they have. During the late eighties and early nineties, her mother starred in a one-season series called "Dance House", and held various roles in six motion pictures. Because the name Lorelai Gilmore was already a B-list household name, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore acts under her nickname, Rory Gilmore.

"Rory Gilmore was born in Hartford, Connecticut. She lived with her Mother and her Grandparents until, when Rory was three, Lorelai relocated the two to New York. She worked as a waitress by day and actress by night until her devotion paid off, and she was able to quit her day job and grace the silver screen. She continued her career until her eight-year old daughter began to win parts on and off Broadway, in commercials, on the runway, and as a guest star on popular TV sitcoms. Lorelai was faced with a decision: her career had taken off, but it didn't appear that she'd be winning Oscars anytime soon. Her daughter showed an aptitude for the business, having practically grown up in it. So the actress Loreali Gilmore faded into the woodwork, but still stayed behind the scenes for her daughter Rory Gilmore, who was quickly becoming a child prodigy. Rory was making enough money at the time to support the both of them, and Lorelai took the official job as Rory's manager and publicist, a role she still plays today.

"Lorelai claims she's never regretted giving up her career to help her daughter's, and her sacrifice has paid off. Today, you all know Rory Gilmore as the slinky vixen on Jersey Girls, Madison Armstrong. 20-year-old Gilmore says she's the complete opposite of a vixen in real life, but it's fun to pretend. 'Seriously, I'm so not this bad-girl persona everyone expects me to be, just because I play Madison. I love to read, I love to learn, and I love to hang out with friends and just chill. There's not much guy-stuff in my life.'

"Rory is currently single after the rocky split with her ex, model Dean Forester. Reasons for the breakup are unclear, but Rory says there's no hard feelings between the two. 'I'm the worst grudge-holder in the world. I'd rather go shoe-shopping with my mom than cry because my boyfriend doesn't love me anymore.'

"Rory went to public school her entire school career, something she says helped her win the role of a high-school teen. She graduated as valedictorian, and says she plans to go to college someday, and study screenplay writing. Until then, she's happy to shoe-shop with her mom."

Jess X-ed out of the site. He now knew the girl's life story. She wasn't bad looking; it'd be easy to win her heart onscreen. He wasn't interested in her any other way, however. He liked his women jaded. That way they never questioned him or his past.

**Questions, comments, or concerns are always appreciated ;-) **


	3. Spiders and Bad Impressions

**Though I normally excel at pointing out the obvious, I always forget to add the 'I don't own.' Here it is: These are not my characters, this is only partially my world, and this is all just my imagination. **

**Yes, Jess is a jerk. And Rory slightly ostentatious. What an introduction this will make for…**

Jess tensed as the buzzer rang. It was her. Liz had never called back, but he'd had a gut feeling that she was still going to show up. He threw his newspaper (a few days old- he let the papers build up all week, and then spent Saturday afternoon catching up) down, and heaved himself off the fading couch. Approaching the door, he looked out the peephole into a face he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Baby boy!"

"Liz." He opened the door, but didn't let her in. When she realized there was no invitation forthcoming, she beckoned him out of the building.

"Hurry hurry, Luke's waiting." Jess debated. Did he want to go? No. Did he have any food in the apartment? No.

"I'm only staying for dinner."

"I knew you'd say yes! Quickly now, because you don't want to miss Luke's cooking!"

They took the subway to a glistening building, and walked around it's perimeters to the back entrance.

"Luke's the maintenance worker at this building. He gets quite pissy whenever I call him a janitor, because apparently his main duty is fixin' stuff. He's actually dating a woman in the building, but it's a secret romance, because she's one of the major tenants."

"Does it look like I care who the hell he's dating?"

"His girl's got a daughter about your age- I bet we could hook you two up." Jess stopped walking, and turned around. Liz threw an arm out to stop him, laughing.

"Fine, fine. We'll stay out of your love life, no matter how crappy it may be. Now, stop struggling, and smile. Luke's hosting this little get-together, so you can at least be polite." She removed her arm as he did turn, and shifted the gift bag holding a bottle of cheap wine to the other hand.

"Too late to turn back now," she cackled, obviously finding herself hilarious as she rang the buzzer. He rolled his eyes, folded his arms, and scowled at Luke as he came to the screen door with a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me this is your new boyfriend." Liz cracked up as she pushed her way past Luke, into the tiny abode. Past occupants had wallpapered the place a white-and-pink floral print, and the carpet was clean but worn.

"Luke, this is my son Jess. You two haven't seen each other since Jess was yay high." She flattened her hand, and held it up to her ribcage. Then brought it up to her bosom. Then down to her waist. "Well, the point is, you haven't seen him in a while!"

"You didn't tell him I was coming?" Jess hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Liz looked blankly to him. The thought had never occurred to her.

"Okay then, we're three tonight."

"Unless Lorelai wants to join us again." Luke sighed. Lorelai hadn't actually joined them, she'd come down to see him, thinking he was alone, and left as soon as Liz swooped upon her with hugs and well-wishes.

"Her and Rory are having a movie night tonight, so I guess it's just us."

"Please Luke? I want Jess to meet her."

"Jess? Do you particularly care whether or not you meet my girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Now that that's settled, I'll take that wine from you Liz."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luke wasn't as boring as Jess had immediately assumed. He had some funny stories to tell about the people in his building, and a gruff, to-the-point manner that Jess found refreshing in contrast to his mother. He helped Luke rinse dishes as Liz lounged on the couch in front of the TV, polishing off her desert.

"Why do you put up with her?" Luke looked back at his sister.

"Our Mom died when we were kids, and our Dad not long after. She's the only family I have left, other than you I guess."

"Still, she's unbearable."

"You know her better than me, I just see her every month."

"You probably know her better now. I haven't seen her in over a year."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Circumstances got to the point where we decided it was best."

"Than why did she drag you over here tonight?"

"She's in maternal mode. It happens."

"I'm really sorry about her. I sometimes feel like she'd be a better person if I'd been a better big-brother."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine with how things are."

"So what do you do? For a living, I mean."

"I'm an actor." He waited for Luke to say something critical, but he just nodded.

"Got some of those in this building. Anything I might have seen?"

"I've been with the same off-Broadway company for awhile now, so no discography yet. I'm going to be getting into some TV stuff, nothing big. But it'll pay the bills."

"What're you going to be on?" This question was proving uncomfortable to answer. His friends, when they asked, were momentarily shocked and disappointed. Teenie bopper dramas were not supposed to be Jess's forte.

"Jersey Girls. It's just a small, recurring roll though." Luke stopped scrubbing a plate, and looked at him funny.

"What?" Feeling challenged, Jess slipped back into jackass-mode.

"Nothing." The two men finished cleaning up as Liz fell asleep on the couch. While Jess hastily removed her dish from her hands, Luke picked up the yellowy receiver of his curly-corded telephone. He hurriedly spoke a few words, and hung up as Jess returned.

"Hey, do you want to go on a run with me really quick? Someone's sink just busted, and fixing it is a fascinating process."

"I'm sure."

"Just come up with me for a few minutes, and then we can take turns bouncing coasters off Liz until she wakes up." This last idea appealed to him, so he reluctantly followed Luke down his hall to another door that led into the Employees only section. From there, they took the back staircase up a few floors, and Luke knocked on a door.

"Maintenance." A woman came to the door, clad in flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers in the shape of pink bunnies.

"Thank God you've come, Mr. Fix-it! My sink is broken, and I don't know what I'll do without running water in my kitchen!" She had an overly-dramatic air about her that grated on Jess, and Luke simply ignored. He entered and headed for the kitchen, trailed by the woman.

"Who's the kid?" she asked as soon as Jess was out of earshot. He hung back around the door, regretting coming up with Luke. He still didn't really know why he'd agreed in the first place.

"My nephew, but he's going to be working with Rory."

"When?"

"On Jersey Girls, he said he got a part."

"So you wanted to bring him up here to…?"

"To meet Rory, make him feel welcome and less nervous, stuff like that. He didn't exactly sound excited when he told me about it."

"Well, honey, he's just in the background. I'm not sure meeting one of the stars is the best thing for him." Lorelai spoke soothingly, knowing Luke obviously had the best intentions at heart for his nephew.

"I guess you're right. I just felt sorry for him, and I wanted to do something- his mom's kind of a flake."

"Wish him luck on the show. Maybe it'll be a springboard to greater things."

"Yea, thanks. Seeing how there's nothing wrong with your sink, I guess I'll get going now." He stooped to pick up his toolbox as a scream sounded from down the hall.

"Rory!" He and Lorelai yelled simultaneously as they sprinted towards the bathroom from which the shriek had some. She was standing on the toilette lid, her hair wet, and her small body wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai demanded as she burst into the room, ready to defend her baby.

"Spider!" Lorelai jumped back, startled.

"Luke!" Sighing, Luke walked towards the mirror, where a spider hung from one of the light bulbs shining above it. He calmly plucked the thread holding it in mid-air with his fingers, and headed towards Rory.

"Get away from me!" Making a mental note that the Gilmore Girls were deathly afraid of spiders, Luke explained his plan to flush the small arachnid. Jumping down from her perch, Rory fled the room as Luke saved the day.

"My hero," Lorelai drawled, approaching him slowly as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

Rory ran into the living room, where an unknown young man was leaning against the front door, looking bored and out-of-place.

"Who are you?" she gasped out, feeling frightened by the presence of a stranger- and slightly embarrassed at her towel-clad appearance.

"Oh, uh, Luke's nephew. He talked me into coming up here with him." The surprise of a wet girl, fresh from the shower, running into the room suddenly left him, and he smirked as his gaze traveled her bare legs.

"Stop it, perv!" Her mortified expression disappeared, and was replaced by one of disgust.

"I'm just standing here."

"God, what is it with men? All of you are sick, horny bastards."

"Well, aren't we a Suzy B.?"

"Excuse me Lothario, but I live here. That means that if I want to run naked into my front room, I should be able to without any uncouth men standing there staring at me!"

"Technically, you're not naked yet."

"What is your problem?"

"You're easy to provoke."

"Get out."

"I'll go when Luke goes."

"LUKE! You're leaving NOW!" Confused, Luke and her mother emerged, looking guilty.

"He's a jerk, I want him to leave." Shooting Jess a look, Luke got his toolbox, and nearly shoved him out the door.

"What's your problem?"

"Second time in the last minute I've been asked that. It doesn't do wonders for the self-esteem, my friend."

"I brought you up here to meet her, and you wind up getting her madder than I've ever seen her." He smacked Jess on the back of the head, furious.

"Why did you want me to meet her anyway? You'd better not be in on Liz's stupid plan to set me up with your girlfriend's kid. And I know that was your girlfriend," he added to Luke's protests.

"I brought you up here because she's on the same show as you, and you might like to meet her before you start." Jess stopped.

"What was her name?"

"Rory."

"That was Rory Gilmore?"

"In the flesh."

"Shit." She'd looked a teensy bit different without makeup- he hadn't recognized her.

"Get your Mom, and go." Luke left him at Liz's motionless (partially inspired by the wine) body, and stomped off to go wash the last dish. He'd tried to do something nice for this kid, this kid who Liz had obviously failed to parent. And his nephew had insulted sweet little Rory somehow. He was steaming.

Jess left his mother on the couch, and let himself out. This might not bode well for his first day on the set…


	4. Bambi

**That's the second time FFN went all crazy after I posted a chapter…sorry to the gobs of people who had nothing better to do than send me reviews, but couldn't! **

**Oh my, I'm having so much fun writing this Jersey Girls script… it's a whole new plot and new characters and new personalities and everything, and it's so entertaining…**

**Everyone: This is important. There is an infant site called Words Unspoken, which is a Rory Romance listing. Rory's relationships with Logan, Dean, Marty, Tristan, other, and _Jess _are chronicled there, and though it's got potential, it's not taking off very well. My fears are that it will die off, so here is my desperate plea, as one of the thirty-some members of this site, to check it out. The URL is supposedly in my profile, but you never know with this site. ****You want to go there, by the way. **

Rory smiled as she flipped through the pages.

"You're happy this morning," Lorelai commented as she walked into the kitchen and headed straight for their coffee pot.

"I just got my first Season Three script in the mail, and I'm so excited!" Lorelai grinned as she sat down opposite her daughter.

"You're like a little kid on the first day of school."

"I know! As much as I like vegging out with you for a month, I love going back to work!"

"So? What's your first line?" Rory cleared her throat, and skipped back to the fifth page.

"Sorry."

"That's your first line?"

"Yep. Madison just bumped into Kayla, who gives her a look and walks away.

"What's your second line?"

"Hey, Barbie and Ken. This is my locker- go :kiss: elsewhere."

"Speaking to?"

"Ian and Haley."

"The dream couple got back together?"

"Yea, but Madison is still on the outs with all of them."

"What happens then?"

"She goes to lab class, and Kris and Kayla are already sitting together, and Haley walks in with Ian. So none of her friends will sit with her."

"Mee-row."

"And she picks a table in the back, the only empty one left."

"Then?"

"Then no one sits with her, because she doesn't have any other friends, and she ignores the girls and starts carving her name into the desk."

"I feel sorry for the girl, don't you?"

"Sooner or later, there'll be a reconciliation. It's TV, after all."

"True. So, anyway, I think you should be a snobby rich-bitch, and stay away from all the extras."

"Believe me, I will. I have no inclination to see Luke's prick of a nephew ever again." Lorelai got up again, and grabbed a poptart from the counter.

"I'm meeting Luke in a few, so just fast forward through all the drama, and tell me how the premiere ends."

"Madison ends up sitting alone in the cafeteria, with all her peers staring at her."

"Why?"

"Because Haley and Madison got into a shouting-match in the hallway, and everyone thinks she's a man-stealer!"

"Of course. Why didn't I guess that?"

"I can't wait for the second script to come, I think I'm almost done memorizing these pages just from reading them over and over."

"That's my little freak."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bustle of eager bodies around him made Jess feel claustrophobic as he showed his newly laminated pass to the security guards, and made his way through the set. Filming would commence in ten days, and he was finally setting foot onto the stage that might occupy the next year-or more- of his life.

Today was simply about meeting people, and trying on clothes for hours. Neither were favorite pastimes of Jess, but they came with the territory. He nodded to passersby as he continued walking, not quite aware of his destination yet. He was headed towards the wardrobe trailer, but where that was, he had no clue.

Five minutes later, walking around in search had not amounted to anything. Sighing, Jess turned towards the nearest person.

"Wardrobe?"

"Next to Paris's trailer." The guy hurried off before Jess could ask where Paris's trailer happened to be. Groaning, he flagged down a woman.

"Wardrobe?" The look she gave him suggested her doubt in his pass's authenticity.

"I don't recognize you."

"I'm new," he explained, though in his opinion, unnecessarily.

"Next to Paris's trailer."

"Great. Now where's that?"

"Next to Madeline's trailer."

"You gotta help me out here." She let her breath out slowly, making it clear she viewed him as a waste of her time.

"That way." She directed him away from her with a pointed index finger, and he headed towards it without a thank you.

The trailers were blue-ish grey, and labeled simply by black Times New Roman font, bold, on white paper. He walked past a number of them, before seeing one with a star on the door. "Rory Gilmore" it read, and he had to raise his eyebrows. Lorelai's artistic streak had provided the glittery star, but he didn't know either Gilmore well enough to expect their unique flair yet.

Beyond that particular trailer was Madeline's, then Paris's, and finally the sought-out wardrobe trailer. He entered, feeling like he was already in the wrong place. He didn't see a single piece of men's clothing in here, and he sure as hell wasn't going to wear that skirt.

"Name?" asked a blonde woman with glasses, stepping out from behind a rack of jeans, and sizing him up.

"Jess Mariano…Tony."

"OH, you're the guy! I've been wanting to meet you! I've got some great ideas for your character- walk with me." Bewildered, he followed her out of the trailer he'd spent ten minutes looking for, and towards another. Looking at the sheet of paper taped to the door as he entered, he was stunned to see that it read "Tristin Dugrey/Jess Mariano".

"Here's how it works. We'll bring stuff to you to try on and hopefully wear- you stay out of our trailer. We have a very specific system of organization, and we don't like actors messing it up. Capiche?"

"Think I got it."

"Now, Tristin isn't here today, so we took over his half of your guys's trailer in hopes of creating the world's biggest dressing room, and I think we succeeded."

"I'd definitely agree." Still shocked that he had a whole half of a trailer, he looked around at the shirts and pants covering every piece of furniture, floor, and wall hook.

"I have to run out for a minute- we had a tie-dying experiment go awry this morning, and I'm still on damage control. But I'll be back in ten, and then you get to try on more clothes than you ever knew existed." He raised both eyebrows in mock-excitement as she bustled out the door.

He pulled his script out of his back pocket, and sat on the floor (atop many pairs of jeans). He'd eagerly skimmed over the first script when it had arrived on his doorstep, all sealed and in an official-looking box. When he learned that he wasn't in the first episode, he'd been momentarily angry, but the second script arrived not soon after. And he was in the second episode.

_Madison: You need something? (Her head is on the desk, and she turns it sideways to look up at him)  
_

_Tony: Not really._

_Madison: Okay then. (A pause) You're still standing there.  
_

_Tony: I was just wondering if this seat was taken._

_Madison: It is._

_Tony: Okay then. (He remains standing there)_

_Madison: Dude, like what's your issue?_

_Tony: The teacher told me this was the only empty seat in the classroom._

_Madison: Then…WHY did you ask?_

_Tony: Because I didn't want to seem presumptuous. (She studies him)_

_Madison: What's your name, kid?_

_Tony: Tony Diarcci. _

_Madison: Well, Tony, sit down and shut up._

_Tony: I almost feel like I should say 'yes ma'am'. (He sits as he talks) _

_Madison: Tony, not only do you NOT want to be seen talking to me, I really don't want to talk at all._

_Tony: Why don't I want to be seen talking to you?_

_Madison: Long story. Now stop trying to engage me in conversation._

_Tony: But we're lab partners, we're going to have to talk eventually._

_Madison: Stop. _

_Tony: You're not very nice._

_Madison: Thanks for the info, Bambi. _

_Tony: Did you just compare me to a two-dimensional, fictional deer?_

_Madison: You're annoying, innocent, and about to go boom._

_Tony: Bambi wasn't shot, Bambi's mother was shot._

_Madison: So you want me to call you Mama Bambi?_

_Tony: I'm just helping you get your story straight._

_Madison: You think too much. It's just a…common name I sometimes call people. (She shrugs)_

_Tony: So you call everyone Bambi?_

_Madison: Listen, the reason I was sitting alone was because I did not want to talk to anyone. About anything._

_Tony: I guess most people wouldn't care if you called them that. It's kind of a knife to the chest for me though, so I'd appreciate if you could find another semi-derogatory name to call me. (Silence for a moment)_

_Madison: I'll bite, why don't you like being referred to as a cute, little, romping, frolicking deer?_

_Tony: My mother actually did pass away by similar means as Bambi's. (She stares at him, shocked)_

_Madison: You mean…?_

_Tony: She was grocery shopping, and got caught in gang crossfire when she came outside. It's why we moved here. (He gulps, and closes his mouth tightly) _

_Madison: Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, well obviously I didn't know because I don't know you, but I wouldn't have said anything if I had known. (He faces forward grimly as she stutters her apology, feeling horrible. She turns to face to board, and he grins)_

_Tony: Got you. (She turns quickly back to him, he's now laughing)_

_Madison: What?_

_Tony: I got you._

_Madison: That was a lie?_

_Tony: It was a good lie._

_Madison: Your mom's not dead?_

_Tony: She was alive this morning. (She groans good-naturedly, and pinches his bicep)_

_Tony: Ow! _

_Madison: Serves you right, Pinocchio. _

_Tony: What is it with you and the Disney characters?_

_Madison: I'm very in touch with my inner child._

_Tony: Apparently. I mean, the last time I met someone who was mature enough to pinch me, gosh, I can't remember even remember when._

_Madison: (Chuckles) You know, I do believe this is the first real conversation I've had in months._

_Tony: Why's that?_

_Madison: Don't push it. _

He replaced the script as the woman reentered the room, rolled her sleeves up, and picked up a blue sweater.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lorelai, we need your help." Lorelai looked up from her magazine at her daughter as she stood in front of a paneled mirror.

"This skirt…" asked Terri the wardrobe dictator. In an instant that would have made Britney Spears proud, Rory yanked the brown skirt down to her ankles, and slipped into the red skirt handed to her.

"Or this one?" Bringing her fingers to her chin in an Einstein-esque manner, Lorelai studied her offspring.

"Which shirt?"

"Blue halter-top."

"I'd say brown." Terri obviously already had an idea in mind when she asked Lorelai, because her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. Then came the words she said whenever Lorelai- fashion plate of the common woman- disagreed with her choice.

"We need Max in here, pronto."

"Uh, no you don't need to get him. I changed my mind- the red will look best inside."

"Are you sure? This is the season premiere, Madison needs to look good."

"Positive. Red accents her legs, which is important for the school whore, and it doesn't make the outfit look so JC Penny's." Reassured, Terri whisked the offending brown skirt away, and Rory sat down next to her mother.

"You really don't want to see Max?"

"It's actually not that bad when he's around. I just- whenever someone mentions his name, I get this freakish pull in my stomach, and it's like 'avoid Max at all costs!'"

"Mom, we cannot avoid Max. Besides being our friend and the guy who gives us our paycheck, it'd be rude."

"I know. I promise it'll get better."

"You keep saying that."

"And someday, I'll mean it." Someone knocked at the door just as Rory rolled her eyes, and Lorelai called out to them to come on in.

"Lorelai, Rory, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Speak of the devil," Rory greeted, earning a light kick from her mother. "Hey Max."

"Good, Terri's not hounding you. I finally catch the two of you here at the same time- it's been crazy this past week, with everyone on and off and AWOL and busy…"

"You mean me and Mom? Because if I'm here, she's here."

"No, your Tony. You're not going to be doing any scenes together for a few weeks, but I thought you two might like to meet, talk, maybe make out a little."

"What was that last one?"

"Well, this is going to be a guy Madison really falls for. That's a first- so the passion needs to look more real."

"Well, I'll talk to him, but I don't think whoever he is would be up for kissing in front of my mother."

"No no, Momma will leave you kids alone." Lorelai smirked at Rory, causing Max to grin.

"Well, whatever happens, I just want you to meet him. He's not very talkative, as I've discovered of late, but I think the two of you will get along. I saw some books in his bag earlier, and I bet you've read them."

"Which books?"

"Crime and Punishment, The Great Gatsby, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and some others I didn't get a good look at."

"Interesting range. Russian suffering and redemption, twenties drama, and dark human nature."

"I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, Max, you forgot the air quotes around "talk"."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Ladies, how about this decision rest on if Rory likes the guy or not?"

"Sure, bring him over whenever." Max nodded, and then left the trailer to go take care of yet another minor detail with his show. Rory poked her mother sharply in the side, frowning.

"Mean."

"That's what you get for using the last of the I-can't-believe-it's-not-butter! on your toast this morning."

"Mom, there was barely enough left for one piece of toast, and I had to scrape the container. You definitely used up the last noticeable amount of it yesterday."

"Butter stealer."

"It's not butter, thus the name."

"What name?"

"I can't believe it's not butter!"

"Is that really the name?"

"Why else would it be on the container?"

"I thought it was like their slogan, or something."

"You used it a minute ago when this insane conversation started!"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"What was I referring to?"

"The butter."

"I thought you said it wasn't butter."

This conversation would have continued for many more minutes, growing in pointlessness with each passing second, if Max hadn't reentered the trailer at that moment, flanked by a scowling dark-haired boy.

"Rory, this is Jess Mariano." She turned to look at him, and her jaw dropped.

"I'm not kissing him."


	5. Screen Test, Sweater

**literatiever: I'm really glad you liked the script. I got the idea to use that to either reflect or oppose the Rory/Jess situation. So there will be more of it. **

**mandraco: I looked up this Wiggles show you mentioned…and was extremely freaked out. Why do we give this stuff to little kids? **

**kessemm: Ah, but let us not forget the ballerina article. **

**Encarta: Thanks again! **

**For those of you who don't know, Encarta created the 'beginning' of Jersey Girls with the Devil in Jersey theme song I mentioned somewhere in the story and clips from Gilmore Girls of the quartet for me. She is so cool! **

"What?"

Rory couldn't even respond, she was so surprised. Lorelai stepped forward and took the initiative for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what, Lorelai?"

"Are you sure this is the right guy, and the REAL right guy isn't at the bottom of the Delaware right now?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure…"

"Um, Max, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Bewildered, Max allowed himself to be pushed out of the trailer. Lorelai shot a warning glance at Jess before she closed the door.

"Lorelai, I have a million things to do, please make this quick."

"I don't want that guy anywhere near Rory."

"Why not?"

"They're already acquainted, and he was a jackass to her."

"How do they already know each other?"

"Long story involving a sink and a toolbox named Bert. We thought he was an extra or something, not Rory's leading honey."

"Well, I can't fire him just because you got off to a bad start. In fact, I can't fire anyone, because we start filming the day after tomorrow. So whatever is between you guys and him…suck it up." Lorelai huffed indignantly as Max headed off towards Paris Gellar's trailer.

Inside, neither Rory nor Jess was saying anything.

"So…" Never mind.

"So what? So you're sorry you were a pig to me that night?"

"So…we're working together."

"You're not going to apologize? I even gave you the lead-in. If you don't apologize to me now, you're even more the jerk."

"I don't even know why you're upset."

"Uh, because you were a complete loserpants to me at my apartment."

"I was kidding around."

"Well I didn't appreciate it."

"Fine. I'll make a mental note that you're overly sensitive, and I should be very careful about what I say around you, lest you start crying on me."

"Wow, what a winning personality."

"Look, we're working together. We're spending time together. We're pretending to fall for each other in front of millions of viewers ages 12-19. So even if we don't like each other, we have to come up with some sort of compromise."

"YOU don't like ME? What could I possibly have done to offend you in the thirty seconds I talked to you?"

"I hate overly-sensitive people. I was just joking around, geez."

"I don't care if you were joking around, you shouldn't have said it."

"Do you like horses?"

"Why?"

"Because you're beating this one to death."

"I'm sorry, but I think you owe me an apology."

"And I think you're seven years old. You really think that if I say 'sorry', we'll become best friends?"

"Listen, Jess. You're new here- this is my world. I've been here a lot longer than you, and if one of us goes, it's not me. You can show up here every day, and you can kiss up to Max, but I can make your time here hell. Watch me. I know everyone- half of them owe me favors. Your trailer mate, Tristin? Got in a fight with my ex-boyfriend because he made me cry. Max? Treats me like a daughter. My mom- don't even go there. You treat me like that again, they won't hesitate to cause you severe physical pain."

"Forgive me, highness, I didn't realize I was speaking to one so exalted."

"No. You didn't." They glared at each other until Lorelai came back in, saw the two, and looked quizzically back and forth.

"Stuck-up princess."

"Rude freshman."

"Wow. I can feel the chemistry," Lorelai quipped, wondering if the two would even be able to pull off looking like a couple.

"Apologize."

"Not after that condescending monologue."

"Fine, don't apologize. I don't care. Just get out, I need to get my hair done." Jess complied, closing the door almost forcibly enough to be called slamming, and walked away steaming.

Who the fuck did this chick think she was? He wasn't apologizing.

He turned and watched her walk out of the trailer with her mother, heading to wherever the crazy hair ladies worked. Then a thought occurred to him- maybe she wasn't bluffing back there with the whole hell thing. He really didn't want the entire crew against him…especially not on his first day.

So, groaning as he went against everything he stood for, he scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper he bummed off a passing person, and wrote the simple words that might save his ass a lot of trouble.

"I'm sorry. Not that this changes anything."

When she found it an hour later, she read it, smiled then frowned, and tossed it into the wastebasket. He was still a jerk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory frowned at Jess as she passed him in the hallway. She was frowning to begin with, but she intensified her expression as she passed him. His messenger bag slung across his white sweater, the garment contrasting wildly with the darkness of his hair, eyes, complexion, and expression. She wasn't sure whether it made him look ridiculously stupid, or ridiculously sexy. But regardless, she was not going to crumble and make nice. She was going to stay firm in her decision to avoid him at all costs. As they'd be swapping spit in a few weeks' time, this would prove harder than it at first sounded, but she could still mentally keep her distance.

She walked past the extras, heading for Madeline. Approaching her determinedly, she regarded the raven-haired girl as she opened a locker.

Reaching a manicured hand in front of her and over Kayla's shoulder, she slammed the small metal door shut. Kayla jumped, and twirled around angrily to meet her.

"Hey."

"Hey! You could have cut my hand off or something."

"Yea, bad. Anyway, I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page about this whole Kris-birthday-blowout thing."

"Whatever do you mean, Madison?"

"I mean that since we were ten, the four of us have had this tradition where on Kris's birthday, we go to Laser World, play a few rounds of laser tag, eat pepperoni pizza, clean out the stupid arcade, and then go to the mall. Since I'm not 'in' anymore, I'm guessing that I'm not invited, but I just wanted to make sure no one wanted me there before I made other plans."

"That'd be correct."

"Thank you for clarifying. I'll be going now." She turned to leave, and a stubbornly pained look that the other couldn't see came onto both of their faces.

As soon as Rory was off-camera, the scene continued between Kayla and Kris. Rory stood beside her mother, watching them interact as she tried not to look for Jess in the crowd. She'd developed a habit of scanning the room for him as soon as she entered, and then avoiding that area. He'd caught her gaze more than once, however, and she desperately didn't want to give whatever impression he might have gotten. She wasn't sure what that impression could be. But it was one she didn't want him to get.

She flipped open her script and read along as Kayla and Kris strolled down the hallway. In real life, they should have been in class. But in TV-land, they could walk around for hours, and never get a day's worth of detention.

_Kayla: So…guess who tried to decapitate me at my locker today?_

_Kris: The Commodore?_

_Kayla: Okay, no more Pirates of the Caribbean for you. _

_Kris: Did I tell you I'm going to marry Orlando Bloom one day?_

_Kayla: Several times. Guess!_

_Kris: Um, I don't know._

_Kayla: Madison.  
_

_Kris: You're kidding. She hasn't even looked at us for over a month._

_Kayla: I know. It was SO weird. She just came out of nowhere, slammed my locker closed, and asked if she could make plans for your birthday.  
_

_Kris: What did you tell her?_

_Kayla: Uh, that she definitely wasn't tagging along with us. _

_Kris: Oh._

_Kayla: What 'Oh'?_

_Kris: Nothing…but doesn't it feel weird to you to not have her around all the time?_

_Kayla: Hey, girlfriend. Whenever you start thinking like that remember- she went after Haley's guy. That's inexcusable._

_Kris: Yea, but her issue is with Haley, not us._

_Kayla: Kris, we're being supportive friends here._

_Kris: We're supporting Haley, but we completely left Madison in the dust. And seeing how we've been best friends since fourth grade, doesn't it seem weird to suddenly be on the outs with her?_

_Kayla: Krissy, she dug her own grave. She might as well have burned our friendship bracelets- she completely betrayed one of us. And she doesn't get back in the group after that._

_Kris: Not even for my birthday? (Kayla stops walking, forcing Kris to stop also)_

_Kayla: Tell me you're kidding. Tell me you're not cracking._

_Kris: I'm not cracking, I just miss my other best friend. I never understood why Haley got back with Ian, but we can't talk to Madison._

_Kayla: Because Ian is a stupid boy! Madison was the one who should have been thinking responsibly, but she didn't, so she's not coming to Laser World. End of discussion._

_Kris: It's MY party._

_Kayla: You invite her, Haley won't show. And know what? Neither will I. (Enter classroom)_

"So much drama," Lorelai whispered to Rory, as the two politely clapped for Madeline and Paris.

"I know- they're so mean to each other at times. I'd never treat my friends like that."

"Rory, can I see you for a moment?" They turned towards the sound of the voice, Max, and nodded in greeting.

"Sure. What's up?" He took her arm and pulled her away from the group, heading towards an area that housed the latest additions to the collection of sets.

He led her into a small bedroom, and threw his arms out.

"What do you think?" The wallpaper was purple, the bed was a single, and the floor was immaculate. Various forms of surface space held books, CD's, strange knickknacks, and a globe. The sheets on the bed were blue and white, a computer perched upon the organized desk, and the only wall decorations were photographs of what were most likely family members.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Tony's bedroom. We went for a really clean, really smart look, with a bit of Mama's boy thrown in the mix."

"Single bed?" She motioned towards the offending object, eyebrows raised.

"Right, Madison might not like that. But Tony's not that kind of guy."

"True. So, I think it looks great- very realistic. Why'd you want me to see it?"

"Well, it's been quite a process trying to pin down Tony's personality and show it like this. But we want to do some screen tests before we're 100 percent positive that this is what we want."

"Why do I need to do a screen test in Tony's room?"

"The first time it will be used is a Tony/Madison study session. The two of you have to look okay in it."

"Two of us?" Right on cue, Mr. Wonderful himself walked into the room. He already knew why he was there, so he quietly stood next to Rory, avoiding her eyes. Ridiculously stupid or ridiculously sexy…that damn eternal question.

"Okay, Rory you're fine, but Jess, you need to loose the sweater. What color shirt do you have on under it?"

"Black." He pulled the bottom of the sweater over his head, flexing his muscles and betraying a few inches of his tight stomach as the t-shirt rode up, and then fell back into place.

Terri from Wardrobe had obviously not sanctioned the article of clothing, because the front displayed a ghastly-looking, all-white face, and when Jess turned to toss his sweater onto the desk chair, "Misfits" was printed across the back. He shrugged at their stares.

"It didn't show, so I didn't change it." Max sighed, and nodded.

"It works for now. Terri can use the colors of this room to dress you guys later on, but for now, just go sit over there." Noticing for the first time two additional men in the room, one with a camera and one with a clipboard, Rory shook herself. What could she have been paying attention to that would have distracted her from their entry?

"On the bed," Max commanded, and Rory spun towards him.

"What?"

"It's in the center of the room, so it's the most logical place to do this." Poor Max was obviously clueless to Rory's hesitation. Sighing in frustration, she sat down on the bedspread, and was joined a second later.

"Act like you know each other," the man with the camera joked.

"We don't," Jess pointed out, to which he shrugged.

"I wanna go home, kid. Just sit next to the girl." Rory's stubbornness would have taken over and refused to get any closer at that moment, had Lorelai not walked into the room. Her sympathetic smile brought Rory back to reality, and she professionally scooted over until their knees touched.

"Smile." The pair plastered fake grins on their face, and waited for it to end.

"Jess, put your arm around her." He complied easily, only stiffening after he felt her shoulders become rigid.

"C'mon guys, relax. Just a few more- I think this is going to work."

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Rory took the initiative to casually drape her arm around his waist, her hand resting casually on his kaki-covered hips. Smiling, Max nodded at her, and the camera clicked twelve more times.

"Okay, finis. That wasn't too bad, was it, guys?" Jess wordlessly stood up and left the set, running his hands through his deflated hair. Normally, he'd throw some gel in it, make it look like he'd just woken up. Not only did the Hair people here refuse to put gel in his hair, they left it curly and wayward. (A/N- Think A-Tisket, A-Tasket. Jess's hair is soooooooooooooo sexy.)

"Aren't you slick," Lorelai said, approaching Rory and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, touched a nerve, eh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She exited the room much like Jess had; silently.

"What was that all about?" Lorelai turned to Max's voice, shrugging.

"Rory and I had a little run-in with Jess several weeks ago. She really hates that kid, and of course, the little punk HAD to go and make it mutual."

"You guys told me about that. I just didn't realize it would make things so visibly forced."

"Just let them get a little more used to each other, and they'll pull off whatever's in the scripts." Max put his hands on his hips and groaned.

"Lorelai, we can't have this. This won't work if they get tense and shifty-eyed around each other."

"What do you want me to do, Max?"

"I don't know, talk to her or something." His voice rose with each word, until he sounded near-frantic. Frowning, Lorelai regarded the normally eye-of-the-storm-calm man.

"Max, calm down. We'll work something out."

"You'd better, for all our sake." He left her alone on the set, staring aghast at his retreating back.

"I'D better? When did this become my problem?"

"She's YOUR daughter, Lorelai," he called behind him as he turned a corner. Sticking her tongue in the direction he had headed, Lorelai's eyes fell on the sweater still lying on the chair. Sashaying over to it, she picked it up, thought for a second, folded it over her arm, and walked away.


	6. Lock the door

**Sony31- once more, the characters are as follows:  
****Rory Gilmore- Madison Armstrong  
Jess Mariano– Tony Diarcci  
Paris Gellar – Kris Moore  
Madeline Lynn- Kayla Ashwitz  
Louise Grant- Haley Jackson  
Tristin Dugrey- Ian Cavalier**

**Lonnie- Wow, thanks for the professional opinion. I didn't go into that much detail during that scene, but I will remember that for future reference. **

**music4mysoul- I hardly think Rory lost her mind. I'm writing her the way she's portrayed in the show: when she lived in Star's Hollow, she was oh so sweet and nice. When she went to Chilton, she learned to compete with people, even leveling with a few (ex- Francie. Which is why I think she'd have no problem threatening Jess). And when she went to Yale, she was around such a new group of people and experiences that she turned into a person so very unlike her former self. So if Rory lives in New York, and works in the high-stress 'business', I think she's entitled to demand people apologize at the very least. **

**Warning: Long chapter ahead. I was thinking of making this two. But for reasons which I can't remember, I didn't. **

Rory awoke the next morning feeling extremely well-rested. This didn't make sense, because they hadn't gotten home until late the previous night, and a quick glance at her exercising-pig clock told her that it was only 8:37.

8:37 AM.

On her day off.

Before she had time to puzzle over this strange turn of events, she became aware of something very soft next to her. Reluctant to open her eyes again so soon, she tried to discern what it was with her waking mind. It was soft…malleable…warm…and it smelled pretty. Not alert enough to question WHY one would be in her bed, Rory decided it was a stuffed animal, and tried to clear her mind and return to dreamland.

It worked briefly, for when Rory opened her eyes again, the pig read 9:03. Sighing, she began to move around, freeing herself from some of the sheets that had wrapped themselves around her during the night.

By the time she sat up and yawned, she'd remembered the stuffed animal. Looking around for it, she saw nothing until she noticed something peeking out from under her white sheets. The item itself was also white, and as she picked it up, she looked skeptically at it.

What in the world was a sweater doing in her bed?

That's exactly what she yelled down the hall, not lively enough yet to venture from her bed.

Lorelai groaned and turned over, not wanting to wake up at her daughter's voice. 'Rory…speaking…trouble?...' her brain choked out, but was soon silenced as sleep overtook her once more. Lorelai's motherly instincts did not function at 9:04. Perhaps in an hour, she'd make sure Rory was alright.

Realizing that her mother was not going to respond, Rory reluctantly slipped from under her covers, taking the sweater with her, and trudged to her mother's room.

The apartment technically belonged to Rory, but she couldn't imagine ever monopolizing it. Everything in the place belonged to BOTH of them, and with the small exception of Rory occupying the master bedroom, each had an equal share of the house. Lorelai's bedroom was far from small, however, and Sleeping Beauty herself sprawled out under her pink canopy.

"Mom!" Rory yanked the girly curtains back and secured them to the bedposts. Lorelai murmured something that sounded like 'I like plumbers' before Rory tossed the sweater onto her body. It landed on her head, and she groped at the soft object drunkenly, still under the influence of the Sandman.

"What's this?" she asked sleepily, yanking it off finally and staring accusingly at her daughter. Rory returned the look.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"I dunno what it is."

"Well then, how did it find it's way into me bed?"

"It flew?"

"Try again."

"Rory, leave me alone, I'm not even supposed to be UP at this hour, much less undergoing a full interrogation."

Rory sat heavily on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly until Lorelai sat up.

"You're annoying today."

"Where did this come from?"

"I told you, I don't- Oh." The look the crossed Lorelai's face showed that she'd just remembered.

"Um, don't be mad."

"Should I be mad?"

"Possibly. Um, do you recognize this lovely sweater here?"

"No."

"Well, bunny, this is the sweater Jess was wearing yesterday." Rory looked down at the item, momentarily disgusted. Then she realized that Jess's sweater should not have been in her bed to begin with.

"'Splain."

"Weeeeeell, you see, Max was concerned that you and Jess weren't comfortable around each other, and that it was going to interfere with your work…"

"I'm guessing this is where you come in."

"Right, so um I take the sweater, and I put it in with you …so you'd smell him while you were sleeping…9:05, Rory." She pleaded to be allowed to lay her head down again, as Rory looked at her incredulously.

"Why?"

"I used to sleep with your dad's shirts all the time after he left."

"Mom!" she stuttered, "This is completely different! You hate _Jess_ as much as I do!" The way she said his name alone made Lorelai flinch.

"Okay, okay, let me sleep! Max cornered me and yelled at me to do something, so I just went with the first thing that popped into my head. I can see now that it wasn't a very good idea."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lorelai lowered her head. Rory only resorted to obscenities when she was beyond pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've still got cobwebs in my brain. Can we discuss this in a few hours?" Rory silently nodded and retreated, taking the dammed sweater with her. She gave serious thought to burning it in the bathtub, but after all the morning's commotion, she just felt like curling up for a few more hours, like her mother. She sloppily folded the sweater over her arm, and stuck it on the top shelve in her walk-in closet. She never wore anything she kept up there, so it wouldn't be rubbing off its evilness on any of her precious clothing.

The topic of the sweater was not revisited that day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory glared at Jess's back as he rummaged around in her vanity table.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned and smirked at her.

"Do you know how much you can learn about a person by going through their drawers?"

"So if I went through your personal belongings I'd find a flask, a half used box of condoms, and The Idiot's Guide to Being an Asshole?"

"Touchy…from the girl who has a Hello, Kitty change purse."

"That's it, now you go."

"Hey, I showed up at your trailer, on time. The least you could do is be a good hostess."

"I let you in, didn't I?" Max poked his head into the room right then.

"How's it going?" Two matching scowls answered him. "Okey…dokey. I'll be back later." He closed the door slowly, shaking his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Rory slammed her script down on the vanity, pulling up a chair. "This is Tony's desk. That's Tony's chair. AIS, please."

"What's AIS?" he asked as he sat, scooting his chair up so the entire lengths of their legs touched. He grinned as she glared at him, and moved his chair back.

"Ass in seat, smarty."

"I can't believe people actually think you're the sweet one in the cast."

"Well, I used to be before you stole my title." Jess sighed, and rubbed his temples with his index fingers.

"Hey, Gilmore, it's early. We weren't even supposed to be here today, but Medina made us come in because he didn't like the way we did this scene, so here we are. You're PMSing, I'm hung-over, and this job isn't getting any easier. Can you just stop it with the biting remarks and do this for a minute?"

"I am NOT PMSing!" she retorted defensively, angrily.

"My head was fine when I walked in here, but your voice is doing something, and my headache is getting worse and worse." Rory looked like she was about to slap him, but instead visibly considered her next plan of action.

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears! There's so much that we share that it's time we were aware it's a small world after all!" Grinding his teeth in frustration, he tried to block out her 'singing', which was more like screeching just to get on his nerves, and focus on their scripts. She smirked at him, having turned the tables- normally he smirks while she fumes.

"Peace zone. For an hour. Deal?" She looked at his outstretched hand, seemingly checking to make sure it was unarmed, and then reluctantly placed her hand in his and shook. In effort to make each other nervous, neither let go, holding a stubborn gaze between them until they were interrupted by Lorelai.

"Hey kiddies," she drawled as she entered the small building, but stopped and looked on in confusion at the scene in front of her. Jess was the one to smirk this time while Rory grudgingly took her hand back.

"Did they change the scene or something?"

"No, that was a peace handshake."

"Okay, Ulysses, I'll leave you and Robert to continue your…peace handshake." She winked at Rory, who fought the urge to growl. As soon as Lorelai had left, Jess moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Locking the door."

"What?" Rory jumped up, panicking. When he noticed the freaked-out look on her face, even big-kid-on-the-playground Jess had to soothingly explain.

"So no one else interrupts us, because it's becoming counterproductive. I'm not going to turn into some crazyass evil psycho rapist on you."

"Good to know." She slowly took her seat again, wishing her heart would return to normal soon. In truth, Jess's justification hadn't been what she was worrying about. After weeks of acting opposite him in a room filled with other actors, cameramen, directors, extras, and her mother, it was unnerving being alone with him. Max and Lorelai had been welcome interruptions, but no one else could come through the door now until they had this scene nailed.

In recent weeks, the two had continued their frosty avoidance of each other at all times except when on the set, and then they had taken to sniping at each other and attempting to hurt the other's feelings. Instead, they just ended up so furious that every interaction between Tony and Madison, which were intended to be geekisly romantic, ended up looking cold and extremely forced. Max had firmly suggested they spend some time one-on-one working on this particular scene, Tony and Madison's first kiss. And when Max firmly suggested, you did it or got fired.

Hangover or no hangover, female problems or not, this had to be taken care of. Whether they liked each other or not, this feud which started over nothing really had turned into something big enough that it was affecting their artistic integrity. They arranged their chairs they same way they'd be during the scene, and began.

_Madison: Thanks for helping me study again, Tony. I know you had a date and all, so this means a lot to me._

_Tony: It wasn't a date! We were just going to go to the arcade!_

_Madison: You mentioned pizza._

_Tony: As the arcade is located in the pizza parlor, I think it's implied. Is it implied?_

_Madison: Why are you asking me, I wouldn't know if pizza was included in a night at the arcade._

_Tony: Yea, but you've dated before._

_Madison: (laughs) So have you._

_Tony: No I haven't._

_Madison: Tony, you're 17…if you haven't dated, you're really weird. (He shrugs) You've never been on a date? Not even for pizza?_

_Tony: Not really._

_Madison: What about that girl you told me about? Abby?_

_Tony: I met her at Space Camp. We were together for half the summer, but we were out in the middle of nowhere pretending it was space- there really wasn't anywhere you could go on a date._

_Madison: Wow…wow. Wow. (surprised) _

_Tony: You sound so surprised._

_Madison: Wow. I'm just processing this. Wow._

_Tony: Should I be worried by your constant repetition of that word?_

_Madison: Well then, tonight would have been your first real date. Now I feel doubly crappy that I made you cancel it._

_Tony: Nah, don't worry about it. I don't even know if she thought it was a date._

_Madison: Uh, she DEFINITELY did._

_Tony: Why do you think that?_

_Madison: Girls locker room, honey. _

_Tony: I got talked about in the locker room? (In childish awe)_

Rory almost laughed as he said that, having trouble picturing him so naive in real life.

_Madison: I used to change with the 'popular girls', back when they still liked me, but after that whole Ian thing we kinda went our separate ways. I normally dress out in the drama freaks section. Not that Stacy's a freak or anything._

_Tony: The drama freaks were talking about me?_

_Madison: She was with her friends._

_Tony: What'd she say?_

_Madison: Whoa there buddy, I can't let you in on that. It's a sacred Girls-Locker-Room thing, that no one with testosterone shall hear of what we talk about in there._

_Tony: I'll tell you what the guys say about you in our locker room. (Persistent)_

_Madison: Are any of them positive? (Snorting) _

_Tony: Depends what you considered positive._

_Madison: What?_

_Tony: You tell me, I'll tell you._

_Madison: You're pretty mean for a guy who'd date a drama freak._

_Tony: Deal?_

_Madison: Fine, deal. And your stuff had better be good. (Crossly)_

_Tony: Stacy…? (Trying to get her on course)  
_

_Madison: Yea, she was just talking about how hawt you were, and how much she wanted you._

_Tony: She didn't. (Disbelief)_

_Madison: Antonio Francis Diarcci, get a mirror. You, my friend, while not the most outgoing person, are not the most homely either. (Boldly, looks carefully at him for reaction)_

_Tony: How do you know my middle name? (Confused)_

_Madison: (Shrugging) When I was here the other day to do Trig homework, you mom was yelling at you to do something, and she used the full name._

_Tony: Wow._

_Madison: That's my word._

_Tony: (Laughs) I just hadn't realized how much time we've been spending together lately. Ever since I met you and we did that stupid Lab project, you've been over here every other day. _

_Madison: Is that a bad thing?_

_Tony: No, it's just kinda funny. I'm the kid who eats lunch alone in the corner of the cafeteria, and you're the most talked-about girl in the entire school.  
_

_Madison: You have first lunch, right?_

_Tony: Yea. I take it you have second._

_Madison: I have first, I just choose to eat alone and outside nowadays. But I'll drop by someday, keep you company, and then neither of us will be alone. (They grin at each other)_

_Tony: (Breaks moment, suddenly nervous) So, I guess you wanna know what they were saying about you now. (Gets more nervous)_

Jess, for someone who carried himself with such confidence, was still surprised at how well he'd nailed this shy character. Avoiding eyes and stuttering came like second nature, making him wonder exactly what he'd been like in past lives.

_Madison: Hit me._

_Tony: You know…typical guy stuff…how much they wanna bang you, those of them who say they have sharing stupid explicit details, stuff like that… (Voice fades)_

_Madison: You're squirmy._

_Tony: It's strange to tell someone people are talking about her like that behind her back._

_Madison: Don't sweat it, I've always had people talking behind my back. It's what makes me so interesting._

_Tony: Isn't it the other way around?_

_Madison: Nah, I don't think so. People make up crap, it gets around and everyone believes it, and then they keep talking. _

_Tony: So it isn't true?_

_Madison: What is?_

_Tony: The stuff…about you. (Avoids eyes)_

_Madison: Tony, you gotta stop looking all around when you talk to people, even if you're nervous. It makes you look dorky, not to mention drugged up. _

_Tony: Sorry._

_Madison: Are you asking me if I'm as promiscuous as they say?_

_Tony: I guess._

'Yea, that's me', Rory thought sarcastically, the Catholic school girl slut.

_Madison: The eyes, Tony. And yes. _

_Tony: Oh._

_Madison: I'm the bad seed in the family, the school whore, the popular outcast, the future stripper-if-nothing-else. I don't even know why I'm with someone like you, who is so completely sweet and innocent it'd make me sick if I didn't like you. (Rage builds as she talks)_

_Tony: Madison, calm down. (Soothingly)_

_Madison: (Not calming down) And now I'm hogging all your time. One of the only good guys out there, and you could be on your first date right now with Stacy from the Drama Club…I can't even do the guy-as-a-friend-thing right._

_Tony: Madison…I don't care. I'd rather be here, helping you study, than making small-talk with Stacy._

_Madison: Oh. Thanks, I think._

_Tony: It's okay. Now, what part of this problem don't you get?_

_Madison: Uh, the that thing, and then this._

_Tony: Madison._

_Madison: I wasn't in Trig today, sue me. (Guilty)_

_Tony: And why not?(Parenting tone)_

_Madison: I went for a drive._

_Tony: I'm going to explain this to you now, and if you ask me for help tomorrow, I'm taking your keys._

_Madison: Evil child._

_Tony: It's for your own good, young lady. (Both laugh)_

_Madison: So are you going to date Stacy? (Nonchalant)_

_Tony: That was out of the blue._

_Madison: It's been bugging me since that locker room thing._

_Tony: I don't know…why?_

_Madison: It just has._

_Tony: (Quiet for a moment) So anyway, you take the cotangent of 45, which is 1/1. I'd suggest writing this down._

_Madison: Do you want to date her?_

_Tony: I'm getting in the Trig zone; please don't say anything not applying to this triangle here._

_Madison: Cause I mean, it's coming from her. If you wanted to date her, it'd be cool. I totally think you should do it. Be with her, or if not her, someone else. _

_Tony: Thus if the cotangent of 45 is 1/1, what is the tangent?_

_Madison: Bottom to top, top to bottom. I could find out more in the locker room if you want._

_Tony: And the reverse of 1/1 is?_

_Madison: Same. Your call, I'm just here if you need help. Wardrobe, pep talks, moral support, you name it._

_Tony: And if it's a right triangle with one angle of 45, what's the other angle?_

Jess had no idea what any of this mathy stuff was. Math class had always doubled as nap time for him.

_Madison: Also 45, so both functions are 1/1._

_Tony: And you're done. Why are you suddenly so interested?_

_Madison: Just am._

_Tony: Right. Well, if you're there for pep talks, I don't see why not. (Sarcastic)_

_Madison: Oh, cool. I'm sure you and Stacy the drama freak will be very happy. (Gets up to leave)_

_Tony: Where are you going?_

_Madison: You taught me how to do the problem, so I guess we're done here. (Distracted)_

_Tony: Madison, what's wrong? (Stands up)_

_(She pauses, spins, takes his face in her hands, and slowly and deliberately kisses him. The kiss is long and splits off into smaller kisses)_

_Tony: What was that? (Breathy)_

_Madison: I, um, have to go. Thanks- for the tutoring, I mean. (She departs quickly, and he goes to lean against the door frame)_

_Tony: Bye Madison. _

He stopped leaning up against the imaginary frame, and Rory came back from the imaginary hall.

"That went much better than normal, don't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"The dialogue?"

"Snappy, light."

"The emotion?"

"Think we hit it."

"The kiss?"

"That we have problems with." She blinked.

"How so?"

"You kiss weird." Rory reddened. Sure, the first few times they'd kissed in front of the cameras and Max had contained absolutely no passion. But away from the audience here, she'd allowed herself to slip into Madison's world, and temporarily fall for this guy, so she thought they'd dominated the kiss part.

In her world he was a jerk, but in Madison's world, he was a sweetheart. This wasn't the first time she'd seriously envied her alter-ego.

"I do not kiss weird." Jess smirked, returning them to their bitter banter. The entire scene had been so much better away from Medina and others including her mother, but she was still hesitant about the whole making-out aspect. He was almost positive he had it down. Nah, he definitely had making out down to a science.

"You make the guy do all the work. No wonder you're single."

"Hey…" She tried to fire back something witty, but couldn't with the sudden sting of his words. He noticed her sudden discomfort, and got hit with another wave of shit-I-make-Rory-upset. This had happened a few times. Normally he ignored it, but no one else was here to console her and tell her Jess was just a jackass, don't listen to him.

He approached her slowly, and lowered his mouth to hers. She looked up at him quizzically before closing her eyes against the warmth, the pressure, the sensation. Forgetting the way Tony and Madison's kiss was supposed to play out, she found her fingers in his hair, and his arms around her waist, before she could protest. Just as unexpectedly, she found her back against the wall, still stuck on why he was kissing her.

Jess was jolted out of whatever trance-like state he had fallen into when his arms touched the walls of the trailer. This was definitely not the semi-chaste, hesitant kiss of the two characters they represented. This was going too far for him and the girl he had come to despise with a passion. He hastily unwove himself from her, and she did the same at the first sign of his pulling away.

"That was good," he tried to professionally coach, knowing he looked somewhat flushed. She sure did.

"Yea. Well, I guess we can go now."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess." He left first, fumbling with the lock, and she sat down heavily in the chair he'd occupied just a few minutes ago.

Breathe, Gilmore.

Whoa.


	7. Couple?

**Sony31- You always have so many nice things to say about me. Thanks you: -) :glomps:**

**Everyone- In less than a week, my movers are going to be here and they're going to pack up my dear computer. Thus, it will be at least a month before I can continue this story. I hope to get another chapter up in the next few days, but either way please don't forget me in my solitude! There will be more. **

Rory put her arm around Madeline and waved. The entire cast was attending a movie premiere as a treat arranged by Max for good behavior, and the four starlets themselves were the main course for the photographers and muckrakers shouting at them. Rory felt kind of bad- they were overshadowing the movie's own actors. But a sharp "Smile!" from Paris cleared her head, and she grinned from in-between Paris and Madeline, with Louise on Madeline's other side. The four may have been inseparable on television, but they weren't that close in real life. Louise and Madeline were the only two who had a semblance of the friendship they shared on Jersey Girls. Rory was at least sort of close to both of them- Louise made for a good partying or shopping buddy when her mom wasn't up for it, and Madeline (thought not the sharpest tool in the shed) was Rory's on-set pal. They'd often sit on the side and talk during scenes which featured neither of them.

Paris was a different story. Each successful show has a deeply felt ill-will towards one cast member- it's practically an unofficial rule. Paris was the black sheep of Jersey Girls. Uptight and practical, she was the complete opposite of her artsy, floaty, unpredictable character, Kris. Rory was the only one who could stand her, and that was after two years of working together. But she still got on her nerves at times.

Among others, Max, Lorelai, Tristin, and Jess stood farther behind them, letting the foursome shine. Tristin and Jess weren't best friends by a long shot, but they tolerated each other. They had to, sharing a trailer and all. They never went out of their way to see each other off set, but they'd had some civil conversations on. Right now, they were both fidgety, wanting to get inside as soon as possible.

While virtually ignored by the paparazzi, the hordes of teenage fans being restrained by the police eventually spotted him and began screaming, pointing, and…crying?

"What's going on?" he asked Tristin in confusion. The blonde man actually grinned and laughed, leaving Jess to wonder if he should feel insulted. Lorelai provided the commentary for Tristin's actions.

"You're not a nobody anymore, Jess. Get used to it." Momentarily stunned, Jess could just stand there, until Max nodded to Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Rory. The four went in separate directions, Rory magnetically pulled towards her mother. Max hummed and nodded.

"It looks like your character is getting a relatively good reaction from the fan base." Jess continued standing and staring, not caring that he looked like an idiot. Rory saw his actions (or lack thereof) and took pity on him- how could she not? She herself had been the deer-caught-in-the-headlights two years ago when this thing had started. Pushing him forward lightly, she began leading him towards the doors of the theatre, where most of the two casts were disappearing into. Jess wasn't over the girls screaming "Tony!" "Jess!" yet.

Suddenly, the general atmosphere of their personal crowd changed. It was so obvious that even Jess felt it in his trance-like state. The attitude went from "Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore!" to "Jessmarianoandrorygilmore!", and too late did Rory realize that she'd taken his hand in attempt to guide him away. Both stared at their loosely-held hands, and then looked up at each other as the cheer grew louder.

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It will be great for publicity!"

"NO." The two people who argued about everything were united on this front.

"Max, I'm not pretending to date Jess."

"Likewise."

"Guys, people are already going to think you're going out anyway. In the words of a song, let's give 'em something to talk about." Max began to whistle the tune of the song, oblivious to the looks of loathing the two actors before him exchanged.

"We'll deny it, then. Tell people we're just friends."

"We're not even friends."

"But we won't go along with this, Max."

"What the lady said."

"I think I've got this situation under control, Jess. Thank you for your witty interjections, but they're not needed here." They began to banter back and forth, forgetting Max's presence. He slipped over to the side of the room where Lorelai looked on in amusement.

"Chemistry," he whispered. Lorelai looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wha?"

"Rory and Jess. Light and dark. Circle and square. Opposites attract Lorelai." Catching his drift, she gaped at him.

"Max…are you saying we should get them together?"

"Perhaps."

"Incase you haven't noticed, they hate each other."

"Perhaps."

"You don't even care about them, do you? You just want your show to succeed."

"Lorelai, I have two letters for you: OC."

"Obsessive compulsive?"

"No, the show. Ever since it switched to Friday nights, we've been competing in the timeslot with them for the teenage demographic."

Lorelai decided now was not the time to tell Max that herself and Rory were blossoming into avid OC fans.

"We're loosing viewers, Lorelai! Slowly, they've been tapering away because of that brunette couple!"

"Seth and Summer?" If looks could kill… "Sorry. Continue."

"So we need a couple! Our show needs a couple that can represent it!"

"Max, this show has Ian and Haley."

"Everyone hates Ian after he broke the girls up."

"Well, you're the one who put that in the script."

"We need a NEW couple, a BETTER couple. Rory and Jess look really good together, that's why he got the job so easily! Normally you have to go through months of auditions, with different members of the cast, but he came in four times with the other hopefuls and we decided he was perfect."

"So wait, you let Jess on this show just because you thought he'd look cute standing next to Rory?" Lorelai was getting angry now, for two reasons. Firstly, because she hated Jess and now she was hearing that he didn't even have to go through a fair audition to get on set. Secondly, because Max was being an asshole to both her kid, and the punk.

"He might have made it anyway, he's got talent. But we were very specific in what we were looking for, and once we found it, we gave him the job and told him no one else was capable of doing it."

"So you lied to him?"

"So he wouldn't feel bad about getting in so smooth."

"Max…why would you do that?"

"I've already explained this Lorelai- their heights, skin tones, hair, eyes…all go together. The personalities that shine through to their characters attract. They make a good onscreen couple." Max was starting to get agitated at her constant need for explanation.

"So I've heard. But what's this suddenly about you wanting them to be a couple OFF screen?"

"The brunettes from The OC are together in real life!"

"So you think that forcing Rory and Jess to date is going to make more people watch your show."

"Possibly."

"Okay, you know what? I'm through with you. This actually makes sense now- this is why Rory didn't have to come in for readings during the summer, this is why you forced me to make her more comfortable around him, this, just, explains a lot."

"Lorelai, I'm a desperate man. I had to do something."

"I'd say you're desperate. This is insane." She turned to leave, but spun around wildly. "Tell me you're not doing this just to hurt Rory. Tell me you don't want to hurt my daughter, because I wouldn't MARRY YOU!" Her voice got louder and louder with each word, until she was choking out her screaming. Hot, angry tears formed in her eyes, but didn't fall yet. Rory and Jess looked over from their side of the room, startled.

"Max wanted your mom to marry him?"

"About a year ago."

"I thought she was with my uncle."

"Since a year ago." They looked back at the two people in the room who'd forgotten all about their presence.

"NO! I'd never intentionally hurt you or Rory!"

"Why should I believe you?" The tears started to free-fall now, and her volume wasn't getting any lower.

"Because you know me, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"I don't think I do, Max Arturo Medina." She spun and sprinted out of the room. Rory followed.

Max and Jess stared at each other. Letting out a heavy sigh, Max walked out of the room, leaving Jess to stew in his own confusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory handed her mother a spoon as she climbed into bed with her, hugging a carton of Moose Tracks ice cream and another spoon.

"That bastard."

"Forget about it mom, you're not with that jerk anymore."

"The nerve of him to try to get you with someone we both despise."

"Max is a loner, so Jersey Girls is his baby. He'd do anything for it."

"No no, don't defend him. I'm so pissed off right now, I almost broke my showerhead just for the hell of it."

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that the show is his LIFE, and he can get pretty protective of it. If something comes up, like The OC steals our timeslot, he's gonna resort to drastic measures."

"What you're doing there? Defending him."

"Fine, maybe I am. But it's just because Max is the best director we could ever ask for."

"Rory, he recruited your mother to put the evil boy's sweater in your bed."

"Out of love. And didn't you tell me that it was your interpretation of his orders to do the sweater thing?"

"Uh, no," Lorelai responded guiltily. "Focus on the Max, here. He sucks."

"Unlike you, I don't think it was such a big deal. He likes both of us, so his aim wasn't to hurt us. I think you need to understand that his motives for this whole ordeal didn't have anything to do with spite."

"Whatever. Commercial, change the channel." Rory flipped away from Fox, and began to surf. She approached the number she knew Jersey Girls would be on, but she would skip it. After being there for the filming and seeing the final version with the crew, watching the episodes air was boring. But as she reached it, and saw Jess's badass grin lighting up the screen, she held her thumb.

The scene was him getting beat up in a locker room. Four boys, Ian included, held him to a bench and kicked out at him as he fiercely tried to defend himself.

Maybe Max was right. Jess knew what he was doing on stage or in front of a camera, but this was the wrong role for him. He wasn't a helpless nerd like the script called for. Below Tony's panicked face, Jess secretly smirked as he jerked back and forth, trying to twist away from the hits. And this was the first time Rory had noticed Jess shining through Tony.

"The OC's probably back by now," Lorelai commented, continuing to stuff her face with ice cream. Rory didn't seem to hear her, only watched as the scene shifted to her character walking down the hallway. Hearing banging and screaming from inside, she rolled her eyes. "Time for the pre-game ritual, I see."

Two jocks stumbled out of the locker room, laughing.

"Who's today's target?"

"Diarcci," one of them said, still laughing, as they walked away. She stared after them, before charging into the boy's locker room in a very Madison-like manor.

Rory hadn't even noticed the lack of Tony in Jess as she had flawlessly executed this scene several months back. She assertively ran in, slapping the first person she came across. It happened to be Ian.

"What the hell is your problem, he's new here! He doesn't know to avoid you asses on game days!" Her anger was enough to make all the football players look up, as she disgustedly pushed past them. Tony was breathing hard, shirtless and covered in ice cubes. She pulled him to his feet, and he scampered out. Following, she flipped the boys off. They couldn't actually show her middle finger on television, so they showed up to her wrist, and implied the rest.

"He isn't right for this role," Rory agreed, changing back to OC as the scene changed.

"He's gotta stick it out now, they've got him under contract for a minimum of two seasons."

"I don't think he can't pull it off, I just feel sorry that he's trapped in this role. So tell me again, for how long has he been trying to get Jess and I together?"

"I guess since the sweater incident- which may or may not have been my idea- but I have no idea when he got the notion in his head."

"Poor Max, he's gone off the deep end."

"I can't believe I'm madder than you are over this." Rory shrugged.

"I can see where he's coming from. I like The OC, but of course I want our show to do better. It's a school spirit kinda thing."

They returned to their ice cream and their traitorous guilty pleasure until Lorelai turned to her daughter.

"This is all in Max's head, right? You don't like Jess or anything."

"It's all in Max's head," Rory agreed, her eyes not leaving the screen.


	8. Hospitality

**Sony31- I'm not much of an OC fan, but I needed a show that would more than likely be mongo-popular next year (when, in my mind, this story is taking place), and I have some crazy OC-fan friends who gave me names and stuff from the show, so I picked that one. Look at that, I put your name at the top of the page again. **

**Ready Freddy- I definitely think you should write your own story- that's a good idea. I'd consider it, but I already have some of my own ideas in mind, and I think I'm going to stick with them. Thanks anyway!**

**Everyone- Thank you so much for the well wishes…I'm pretty nervous about moving to be honest, and your support means a lot. Even though I have no idea who you guys actually are :- ) **

**www(dot)onlygilmoregirls(dot)net/photosjess(dot)htm – Sexy pictures of Milo, go there! **

**My last chapter for awhile. I'm hoping it's enough to tide you over. **

"So Jess, tell us a little about your relationship with Rory Gilmore." Jess huffed. He was on some early-morning talk show hyping himself and Jersey Girls, and he'd been counting down the minutes before they exhausted all other subjects and asked about Rory. It'd been a few weeks since their 'relationship' came into the public eye, and everyone in any way affiliated with the show had been fighting off crazed fans and paparazzi the entire time. Everyone, it seemed, wanted the couple themselves to confirm the rumor. And if the couple seemed to be avoiding publicity, anyone who knew them would have to do.

"Rory and I are friends," he said for what seemed like the hundredth time, even though he hardly considered himself and Rory Gilmore friends. It was the response the two had agreed on, after Rory told him about Max Medina's crazy plan to get them together like a couple on a rival TV show. This plan had, according to her, developed after they began sniping at each other in a warped attempt to cool their contempt for each other.

Lorelai and Rory had elected to leave out some parts of the story for Jess's sake.

The two were trying to assure everyone that they were close, but not together in that way. Even Max had been pressured by his stars into making an official announcement saying the two maintained a completely platonic relationship. No one seemed to want to believe it, though.

"It didn't seem like that at the premiere of "The Girls' Guide to Hunting and Fishing", did it Janice?"

"I'll say no."

"Look, why do people keep saying that? Angelina Jolie made out with her brother, and no one cared. Rory Gilmore held a boy's hand, and everyone flips out." He could have answered that himself- While Angelina was famous for doing crazy, unpredictable, sexual things, Rory Gilmore was well-known to be sweet and innocent.

"I guess we just love the show so much, we want to see it carry over into real life." Candace and Janice, the anchors, laughed their phony laughs. Jess tried not to throw up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"You're closer," Lorelai mumbled from the couch. Shooting her mother an evil look, Rory reluctantly climbed out of the chaise and headed for the Marilyn-style phone.

"Lorelai Gilmores," she answered, craning her neck so she could still see the TV. They'd stumbled upon 16 Candles an hour ago.

"Rory…can I speak to your mom?" Barely recognizing Luke's choked-up voice on the other end, she paused before beckoning her mother over with a serious look on her face.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked as she took the phone. 'Luke' Rory mouthed back, continuing to stand by her mom.

"Sweetie? What's up?"

Rory strained her ears to hear, while knowing she probably shouldn't be listening in on this conversation- it sounded somewhat private from Luke's voice. But he'd been so good to both Gilmores since they moved into the building four years ago, that she wanted to know what was troubling her friend.

"Lizzie…got hit by a car crash. She's in the hospital…what do I do?" Luke sounded dazed, a far cry from his normal means of approaching a situation.

"Oh my God, Luke, is she okay?"

"Not really."

"Honey, are you in your apartment?"

"Yea."

"Okay, stay put. Me and Rory are coming to get you, and we'll drive you to the hospital. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, we're gonna come down anyway. Unless you want to be alone."

"No. No, you can come. I'd appreciate it."

"Hang tight. I'll see you in a few minutes." Lorelai put down the receiver, and dashed towards her bedroom.

"Who's Lizzie?" Rory asked, following and trying to put the pieces together.

"His sister. Their relationship is kinda complicated, but Luke said she got hit by a car crash, which I'm guessing translates into non-panic along the lines of the was in a car wreck." She threw herself to the ground and began searching under her bed.

"Not Jess's mom, is she?"

"She's Luke's only sibling, so yea."

"Are you sure I should go?"

"Right now, I think being surrounded by people who love him is going to be best. You have to come."

"Okay, why are you under you bed?"

"Shoes." Looking down at herself, and realizing she was outfitted in yellow kitty-covered pajama pants and an 'I heart N Y' shirt, she too scurried to find footwear.

Two minutes later, still in lazy Sunday clothes, both women were sprinting down flights of stairs.

"Hey Dolls!" Babette Dell said as she waved to them, walking up the stairs towards them. Behind her was Patty LaCosta, both weighed down with shopping bags.

"Hey Babette, hey Patty, we're kinda in a hurry here," Lorelai yelled as they sprinted past.

"What's the rush?" Patty questioned behind them.

"Luke's sister is in the hospital," Rory called out as they continued running down. Unlike most of the building's occupants, who never gave Luke a second glance, Patty and Babette were some of the few that treated him as a friend. In fact, both women were convinced their sly efforts to fling Luke and Lorelai together had been the basis for their relationship.

"Aren't you glad you went to the gym with me yesterday?" Rory asked as they neared the first floor.

"More running, less gabbing."

As they reached the bottom level and went through the heavy door which led to one more staircase, it struck Rory that they should have taken the elevator. When she voiced this aloud, however, Lorelai said nothing but to moan at the stitch in her stomach.

They reached Luke's small apartment, stuffed behind crates of light bulbs and janitor's closets. The basement home contained simply a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living area, and had its own door which opened to the back of the building. The other entrance opened into the lower-employee area of the building, with locker rooms and storage space. Luke was the only employee that lived in the building. He never complained about his living arrangement, though. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the solitary bachelor pad.

They found him sitting at his kitchen table, a beer open but untouched in front of him.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked softly, walking over to hug him. He placed his hand over hers, and they stayed like that for awhile. Feeling like she was intruding, Rory wandered around. She'd only been here twice- once while fetching her mother, and once when Luke had invited her over for dinner while Lorelai had a date. That was quite some time ago, and Luke had harbored a crush on her mother even then. And Lorelai knew the apartment far better than Rory by now.

He was more than their maintenance man. He was their Luke.

She went out the back door, and stood in the alley with the employee's cars. Further down she could see the official back entrance, and a stray cat Babette was always spoiling.

Sitting down on one of the cement rectangles that stopped cars from over-parking the spaces, she dug into her pockets for the lighter she knew wasn't there. She hadn't had time to grab it before the sprint towards Luke.

Though Lorelai detested the habit, occasionally Rory was a stress-smoker. Lorelai didn't let her smoke at home, and she rarely had any reason to. But sometimes during a break from a hard day at the set, or even on the balcony that led out of their living room after a freakish day with the press, the only way to stop herself from screaming in frustration was to take a deep breath, and inhale the tainted bluish smoke.

Max had told her once that if the media caught her, she'd loose her good-girl persona. That little comment had aggravated her to the point where she had to finish a second cigarette off before returning to the set. But overall, it wasn't a regular habit.

Now, however, she'd kill for a smoke.

Lorelai and Luke came though the back door and distracted her from the growing internal pressure.

"We're going to the hospital," Lorelai said quietly. Rory nodded, and headed for Luke's nearby truck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jess tapped his fingers on the plastic-y counter, still waiting for the nurse to tell him what ward his mother was in.

"Sir, if you'd like, we have hospital counselors around 24/7, to talk to patient's loved ones."

"Thanks for the offer, but can you PLEASE just type a little faster, and find the damn place?"

"I'm trying sir, but I know this must be a very emotional time for you."

"How about you stop 'consoling' me, and focus on the screen?"

"Floor G. I'm so sorry-" she began, before Jess was out of there. He'd gotten a phone call from Luke, who'd gotten a phone call from the hospital. Liz was apparently in intensive care after being rammed from behind by an impatient MADD candidate.

It disgusted him that if Liz died, it wouldn't be from her drinking or her on/off pot-smoking, or her abusive husbands and boyfriends, or any of the stupid stuff she pulled on a day-to-day basis. That he'd be fine with.

It disgusted him that Liz would go out the innocent victim who'd been abiding the laws and respecting other drivers.

He took the elevator to Floor G, and sat down in one of the cheap green chairs. Liz was probably out of surgery by now, but he didn't want to be the first one to see her. He lived closer to the hospital than Luke did, and while he hadn't exactly rushed over, he didn't think his uncle was here yet.

Jess would not be the first to arrive at what could be his mother's deathbed. He was here, but he didn't owe her that much. He focused on the television directly across from him.

A few minutes later, a sharp 'what are you doing here?' made him look away from the news, and up at Luke Danes, Lorelai Gilmore, and Rory. Briefly wondering what she was doing there, he shrugged.

"You called me and told me Liz was at Columbia. And while I don't like her, she did give birth to me."

"No, I mean why are you sitting in the waiting area."

"I didn't want to go in before you."

"Why not?"

"She had you on speed dial, and that's how they knew to call you, right? You can do the honors first- she'd rather you go in." Staring at his nephew, Luke reached for Lorelai's hand.

"I, uh, can you come with me?" She nodded and together they walked towards the desk in the center of the room. Rory sank into the chair next to him.

"That's nice, isn't it?" she asked after a minute.

"What is?"

"Luke and my mom. They're so…one." He watched the couple walk towards a hallway with the numbers 34-43 on it. "She doesn't even know your mom, but she loves Luke. So she's doing this with him." He nodded slowly.

"Nice outfit," he commented after a few more silent minutes. He scanned her, looking from her Sketchers to her pajama pants, to her baggy t-shirt, to her messy ponytail. The only makeup she wore was faint eyeliner, most likely leftover from yesterday. She looked more like the girl who'd come running out of her bathroom in a towel than the actress who was constantly on his case, and he was strangely calm sitting next to her.

"Are you and Liz close?" He thought for a minute, than shook his head.

"We were when I was younger, and it was just the two of us. As I got older, both of us fell in with some bad habits and maintaining any sort of relationship with each other became a burden. So we let it go, for the most part. Nothing like you and Lorelai."

"Then why are you here?"

"Same reason I told Luke. We don't get along, but she's the reason I'm here." They watched Fox News in comfortable silence, before Rory's internal itching became too much to keep silent.

"Do you have a cigarette?" He turned to her, amused.

"Why Rory, I'm shocked."

"I'm not liking this situation, I need something to chill out." He stared for another minute, and then reached into his pocket. Handing over both the item and a silver lighter, she smiled in gratitude and walked to the elevator.

Standing outside, watching cars go by and flicking the flame on and off, she felt an indescribable peace wash over her. She felt…normal. No one was giving her a second glace as she stood on the sidewalk in her pajamas and smoked, and the only thing that added to the tranquility was the company that soon joined her, that of a quiet boy in a black leather jacket.

**Till I make my triumphant return…Ta. **

**-Bitter Sweet Blood Baby **


	9. Hospitality part deux

**Pascale0405- I didn't even know that was your website when I put that there; I loved it though! **

**So yea, I'm back. HATE my new house, new neighborhood, and new family. Wait, same family, no wonder...Anway, I've been doing a lot of writing while I was away...now for the fun part, a lot of typing. So I've now got something up NOT Gilmore Girls, of which I'm very proud of myself. And here's chapter nine, just for you guys. Miss me?**

Lorelai craned her neck, looking for her daughter and Jess. They were both gone. Sighing in frustration, she wished Rory had taken the time to grab her cell phone on the mad dash out of the house.

"Luke, I don't see either of them," she called, but then spotted both culprits stepping out of the elevator, laughing.

"And then CJ just totally flips out and starts running after the car…which is obviously going faster than him, so Adam decides it'd be hilarious to throw MY board out the window. So we're zooming around the exit to the highway, and CJ's pushing plank after us, and there's like four cop cars sitting there just staring." Rory tried to muffle her laughter with the back of her hand, but it wasn't working. Sometime while they'd been standing outside, going through almost a whole pack, Jess had asked her what she did over the summer. She'd responded a lot of nothing, and asked him the same question, which led to his describing the insane road trip he'd taken with three friends.

"So did they pull you over?"

"I think they were momentarily stunned by a skateboard on the highway."

"That's illegal."

"Yea, but we were in Bush country."

"You're horrible, Bush country people are just as rebellious as the rest of us."

"Says the girls who was born in Connecticut, lives in New York, and pretends she's from New Jersey."

"How do you know I was born in Connecticut?"

"I looked it up when I first got the gig."

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't. I just got a call from Max saying that I'd meet you in a few weeks…why didn't I meet you then?"

"I was on my road trip."

"Ah. So where WERE you born?"

"Here."

"This hospital?"

"I'm a New Yorker. I've been here my whole life."

"Ahem." Lorelai stopped their chattering with a stern look, noting they both reeked of smoke. She hated with a passion whenever Rory indulged herself like that, even though she could hardly disagree with her daughter's need to deal with the stresses of filming a popular television show.

"Well boys and girls, Liz is stable now, and it looks like she'll be fine someday soon. You can go see her, Jess." The smile disappeared from Jess's face, and he hesitantly flicked his eyes around the room.

"C'mon, fraidy-cat," Rory chided, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door Luke was standing outside of. Both were in a relatively good mood- they'd never had a conversation that long, much less one where they were just being Rory and Jess, not Madison and Tony. Even more surprising to both than the fact that they were getting along, was the fact that they both liked it.

The first thing Jess saw when he entered the room was Liz lying on a thin bed with rails, her eyes closed tightly and her skin pale. Rory left him there, going back to her mother, as he sank dazedly into the chair next to her bed.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked her when she returned to him and Lorelai.

"I think so. I know I'd be a wreck if something happened to mom, but from what I gather, Jess isn't as close to his mother as I am to mine." Lorelai responded by draping the arm that wasn't holding coffee over her daughter and squeezing.

"Liz and Jess have both made their fair share of mistakes. Jess's Dad bailed right after Liz gave birth, so Liz had to juggle her own problems AND a crazy kid. She's never been able to forgive him for holding her back as a single mother, and he's never been able to get over her failed attempts to parent him. It was a relationship doomed from the start."

"I'm sorry for them."

"Me too."

"There isn't anything we can do for them?" Rory's innocent everyone-can-get-along-if-they-try attitude broke through her concern. Luke sighed.

"A lot of history is there. Some things can't be fixed, kiddo, even with time."

"I don't see why not."

"Understandable; you don't know either one of them very well."

"I know Jess," she defended.

"Don't you hate him or something?"

"I wouldn't say hate, more like strong dislike. Mutual, at that." Not long ago, she wouldn't have corrected him. Now, after having a pleasant conversation with him, and of course…after that kiss a few weeks ago…there was a slight chance he'd risen in her eyes.

"Please drop it. This isn't your problem to correct." Rory frowned, but agreed out of respect for Luke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Liz had been unconscious the entire time Jess had first yelled at her, then angrily spoke to her motionless form, then idly recollected matters of minimal importance, hoping she could hear him in this state. She hadn't woken up, and it was getting late. Slowly, making sure no one was around, he stood up and approached her. When she was asleep, she didn't look all that…bitchy. He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against her dry forehead, before turning and leaving the room.

Luke was the only one waiting for him. When he inquired as to where the Gilmore girls had gone, his uncle told him they'd gone home. Pity. Talking to Rory today had been tolerable, interesting, even amusing. Maybe she wasn't that bad. They'd obviously gotten off on the wrong foot…maybe there was still a chance for them to stop ripping each other's throats out every time they were in the same room.

The only time they'd been able to get through a whole rehearsal peacefully still remained the time they'd practiced in her trailer. That had definitely been…different. Not to mention a little unsettling. There were many people Jess could get carried away like that with, and he hadn't pegged Rory Gilmore for one of them. In fact, he'd tried to pursue a liaison with ditzy Madeline at the beginning of filming several months ago, but the raven-haired hottie had mysteriously broken it off after a few days of making out complete with groping. She'd said something about not being the right girl for him. Whatever, he'd moved on. And on. And on.

"You okay getting home?" Luke asked, noticing it was dark by now.

"Yea. Drive safe."

"You too."

"Took the subway."

"Ah." They rode the elevator to the ground level together, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute as they were the only people in the car. They probably should have been speaking or something, just out of politeness.

"So what's going on with you and Rory?" Not what Jess had expected Luke to break the ice with.

"Huh?"

"You two looked pretty friendly today, and I think it's obvious she cares for you in some way."

"Wait, what do you mean 'in some way'?"

"She was worried about you and your mom. If she really hates-excuse me, dislikes- you, like she claims, I don't think she would have been so concerned."

"My relationship with Rory is none of your business."

"She's my girlfriend's daughter, so yea, I think it is my business."

"How long does this stupid ride take? Rory is just my costar. We're many things, but friends is not one of them."

"I've heard some rumors about you and her."

"You of all people should know you can't believe everything you hear, being related to my mother and all." The door opened and he moved to get out, but Luke held him back.

"Excuse me?"

"That girl had her heart broken badly about a year-and-a-half ago. If there is something, anything, going on between you two, you'd better listen carefully."

"There's nothing going on, get out of my way now Luke."

"YOU are not good for her. Rory is an incredible girl, and she's earned the right to be with someone who can take care of her, impress her mother, and above all, make her happy."

"And I can't?" Jess responded sarcastically, growing defensive.

"Well, seeing how you can't keep your ass out of prison and/or rehab, I think it's safe to say that if you feel anything for her, you'd better get over it. I won't let you ruin that girl. She deserves so much better that you."

"Hey," Jess snapped, stopping his efforts to escape his uncle's grasp, "I don't know what Liz told you, but that's none of your goddam business. From what I've heard, you've been arrested yourself. Liz said something about you beating up a car. And I've been to rehab ONCE, which in my eyes, makes me a better person for making the effort at all, much less beating the habit. You crossed the line there, Luke." He spun and exited the building in a few large steps, fuming. Luke walked back to his truck, wondering if that had been the best way to handle that.

From the looks Lorelai had been shooting Rory after she'd come back with Jess, he'd assumed something had obviously been going on between the two that her mother hadn't liked. And seeing both their names mentioned on a tabloid while buying milk a few weeks ago had gotten the ball rolling. Still, maybe he was imagining things.

Actually, now that he'd gone to the trouble of confronting Jess, he almost hoped there was something occurring. Just to make that unpleasant moment worth it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory bobbed her head up and down to the music as it flowed out of the high-tech stereo and through her headphones. She was at her friend Lane's apartment, listening to the Korean girl's latest demos, while trying not to upset Senator Doose next door.

"This SO kicks butt, I can't believe Doose won't let you play it louder."

"If he wasn't home now, we'd be able to crank it, but Dave and I have FINALLY got his schedule down to a T, and he's definitely not going anywhere for five-and-a-half hours."

"Aww, you and Dave are so cute…spying on the neighbors."

"Shut up!" Lane nudged Rory as she shed the headphones, giggling. The two had been friends since they helped each other carry boxes up to their new apartments a few years ago while moving in. Lane and her live-in-lover Dave were members of Devil's Advocate, a multi-platinum rock band as of late. Rory and Lane hung out as much as their busy schedules allowed it.

"How are things going with you two?"

"They're going really good. We've been talking, and he MIGHT be popping the question sometime in the near future." Rory squealed and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Oh my God, that's so great!"

"I know!" Lane had tried to be nonchalant while telling her, but Rory's happiness was contagious.

"So what about you?" she asked, once things had calmed down a bit. "Any guys at all?"

"I'm going through a dry spell. Scratch that, dry existence."

"Oh shut up, you're gorgeous."

"Why thank you Lane, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"You know it. No, I meant what guy would pass up the chance to be with Rory Gilmore?"

"Not many, and that's the problem. If I find someone, I want them to be someone who likes me for ME, and not for Madison Armstrong."

"What about that guy I've been avoiding mentioning because you said 'don't even go there' when I brought up a certain media rumor?"

"Jess…it's not like that. He's just there. He's not a bad guy, but we hit it off really wrong. And seeing how we're both too stubborn to let things go, I think we've developed into something along the lines of sworn enemies."

"You think? You don't sound too sure there."

"It's weird. Like, he was perfectly civil to me yesterday at the hospital. And a few weeks ago, we had a…really good rehearsal."

"Meaning? Hey, you want some chips?"

"Of course, I live for chips! And I don't even know what I mean. We were just working on the kiss scene," Lane's eyebrows shot up, "and I guess we lost ourselves in the moment."

"Whoa, why did you tell me about this earlier?"

"It didn't mean anything at the time, I just thought we weren't sure when to stop because Max wasn't there breathing down our necks. But then I thought about it, and I'm so confused now."

"What was his body language?"

"…Romantic? Turned on? How else are you supposed feel when kissing?" Rory shrugged. "And anyway, I don't know, my eyes were closed."

"You guys are pretty cute together," Lane admitted. Tony and Madison weren't a couple on television yet, but everyone KNEW what was coming.

"Hey, get back on my side!"

"I am on your side, I'm just saying that if you figured out what's going on, and it was something along those lines…I think it'd be good."

"You don't even know him."

"True. Well, I trust you to utilize common sense when picking your man, so I'll just worry about the cuteness factor."

"Some friend you are."

"Oh yea, did that sound completely insensitive?"

"Only a little, seeing how you know I don't get along with this guy."

"But you said things were changing."

"Maybe they are. I don't know. How about those chips?"


	10. Hate in the Poconos

Still fuming from his 'talk' with Luke, Jess had gone out of his way to be a jackass to Rory. Just to prove there was NO WAY anything would ever be there. And Rory, getting the message early on, responded by just as hostile behavior. The entire cast and crew winced every time they stepped on set. Even the extras noticed the bad air between the two, and steered clear of any place in which both might be.

The episode they were filming involved an overnight school fieldtrip to the Poconos. Tony and Madison had officially decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend in the last episode, after a few more stolen kisses in Tony's bedroom. The only catch was, Madison didn't want people to know yet. Of course this was going to cause controversy. Also here, at this cute little ski lodge (which Max had paid big money to be completely cleared for their shooting), the couple would grow much closer.

"You look so cute!" Lorelai gushed, seeing her daughter's skiwear. "I'm jealous."

"And you can continue to be jealous while you're whizzing around on the ski slopes while I sit on a cold lift and say my lines over and over again." Lorelai had employed the puppy-eyes trick, and convinced Max to let her be an extra in this scene. For someone who'd never been skiing in her entire life, she was determined that it was the most fun sport ever.

"And whiz I will…that sounded really wrong." Both cracked up as Paris walked over.

"Rory, is your hair wet?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good. I'm just making the rounds, trying to assure myself that not everyone is as stupid as Madeline, and we will all make it off this mountain alive."

"Completely dry, Paris."

"Good. Lorelai, what about you?"

"Same, Paris."

"Thank you! Intelligent life forms! I feel much better knowing I'm not trapped in this icy hell with the entire cast of Blue's Clues. Water freezes? Who knew?"

"Okay…we're going far away from wherever you are now…later Paris."

"Goodbye Lorelai, Rory. What the- LOUISE! What the hell are you wearing?"

"Wow…that was way too intense for seven AM."

"I agree. That girl needs sedatives."

"MOVE." Both turned to see Jess, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry Jess, didn't know we were in your way." They moved to the side of the hallway and allowed him to pass through, heading towards the continental breakfast the lodge had laid out for them.

"What a prick."

"I have to make out with him today."

"Have you had all your shots?"

"Guess we'll find out." Linking arms, they joined most of the crew in the dining room.

"People! People! Can we have a little order?" Everyone looked up from their food and their conversations, and grudgingly paid attention to Max. "Thank you. As you know, we'd like to thank High Pines Ski Lodge for allowing us to use their slopes and resort for what will prove to be an excellent episode, perhaps our greatest to date…" He continued to drone on and on, thanking the lodge staff and ordering his own people to be on their best behavior, but Rory tuned him out. Looking over at the table where Jess sat alone, she caught him scowling at her. Returning it, she repressed the urge to throw a donut his way, and forced herself to pay attention to Max. "…thank you for your time, I want everyone involved in the fire scene in the lounge in forty minutes. FORTY. Not 50, not an hour, FOUR ZERO. I mean it, I know it may feel like we're on vacation, but we're here to WORK."

Rory groaned. The fire scene. Tony and Madison getting very friendly on one of the couches in front of the fire. It was a little too early to stomach Jess in that way. But Max was already grumpy enough without her asking him to move the shootings around, so she raised the coffee her mother had just handed her to her mouth, and drained half of it in one gulp.

"Wow. Drinkin' to forget?"

"Somewhat. I have to unzip Jess's pants." Lorelai spit the mouthful of coffee she'd just sipped back into her mug.

"Say again?"

"I thought you read my script, how did you not know that was coming?"

"I more like, skimmed it. I obviously missed that part. Do explain."

"Tony freaks out because Madison pushes him too far. Which in this case means I have to unzip him under the blanket."

"What blanket?" Rory stared.

"When you 'skimmed' it, did you even open it?"

"Em, I don't remember."

"Since they can't show some stuff on TV, they're implying it by throwing a blanket over us, and we have to keep going under there."

"That sucks. Well, actually it sounds pretty good. But not with Jess. Why can't he just be unzipped the whole time and then come out from under the blanket that way?"

"Because he'll be fine when we go under. Gotta go get dressed." She drained the last of her coffee, grabbed another cup for her journey to the dressing rooms, and waved goodbye to Lorelai.

"Have fun cupping Jess today," Louise called as she passed her and Madeline's table.

"Bite me."

"Oooh, Rory's testy this morning."

"Louise, you know I despise Jess. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because sooner or later, you'll both come around."

"Bite me…again." Leaving her feeble insult hanging between them, she walked faster until she was out of the dining hall.

"Hey sweetie," Terri greeted her, maneuvering around the piles of clothing she'd stacked up in the suite allocated to Wardrobe. "Big day, huh?"

"Don't remind me. Just give me my stuff so I can get this over with."

"Don't know why you'd wanna…he's one hot tamale if you know what I mean." Rory gave her a look. "No…okay. You've already got your snow pants and jacket. Do you remember what we picked out for underneath? I can't find anything in this room, I miss my trailer."

"Jeans…black and white shirt I think."

"Bingo! Go put these on for me real quick." Rory obeyed and moved behind the oriental-inspired screen, stepping into the form-hugging faded blue-jeans and strips of black and white cloth masquerading as a shirt. Adding the Ug boots Terri had just tossed her way, she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"I forget, did we decide to make the jeans tighter?"

"NO." In reality, she couldn't remember either, but she was having enough trouble breathing in the shirt, thank you very much.

"Sexy. Here- your earrings and bracelets. You can put the outer stuff on again." Thanking Terri, she looped the hoops through her ears and slid on the silver bracelets. Adding the heavy snow pants and parka to the outfit, she swish-swish-swished down the hall to the rooms where Hair and Makeup had temporarily set up shop.

Half an hour later, she was pinkie-waving to her mother as she walked on set, her hair teased and her makeup freshly applied. Jess was reclining on the couch in front of the fire, flipping through pages of what appeared to be Playboy. He looked foolish doing it, because the ski cap hiding his mussed hair made him look much younger than he really was, and as he looked up and met Rory's eye, the playful spark in his eye almost made her smile. She'd never noticed his eyes before. She'd looked into them while filming, of course, but never actually saw them as part of Jess, instead of just a pair of fudgy-brown eyes.

"People, let's try and get through this once uninterrupted, and then we'll work on the details. Jess, put that thing away, no one wants to see it." Every male on the set was craning their necks towards the couch where he sat, determined to stir up trouble everywhere he went. Obediently, though, he put it in one of the pockets covering his heavy pants, as Rory looked at him with obvious disgust.

"What? Afraid you won't be up to par when I feel you up in a few minutes?"

From the position she'd taken on the arm of the couch, she kicked out at him in a sudden flame of antipathy.

"Hey! There will be no kicking on my set!"

"He started it!"

"What the hell was that for, woman?"

"You can't be serious, do you not remember what you just said?"

"It was a joke…well, not really." Lorelai emerged from the silent, gaping crowd to pull Rory away just as her daughter slapped Jess with the back of her hand.

"I used to like it here! All these people were so nice to me, and I had so much fun working here. And ever since you joined the cast, my job has been nothing but miserable." Lorelai tried to drag her away as she continued yelling. "You weren't ever supposed to BE here! Max let you off easy because he thought we'd be just darling together, but if he hadn't, you'd be on the streets now!"

"Rory, calm down," Lorelai growled as she continued pulling. In an uncharacteristic act of kindness, Paris joined her in removing a now-crying Rory from the set.

"I. HATE. YOU!" she screamed, venting all the frustrations which had been building up inside since she'd met Jess as she was pushed into a room down the hall.

Jess just stared after her, his cheek still stinging.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacing back and forth in the deserted dining hall, Jess's mind was racing. He'd thought they were on the same page with this whole I-hate-you-you-hate-me thing, he'd assumed they were going to continue trading insults until his character left the show.

He hadn't expected her to snap.

He hadn't expected her to attack him.

And he certainly hadn't expected her to be closed up in one of the lodge's rooms, demanding one of them be let go.

In fact, what he HAD expected was a nice little necking session. As much as Rory grated on his nerves, she was cute enough that Jess wouldn't turn down any sort of physical situation with her. That comment of his had really blown it, though. Way to go, Mariano.

On the other side of the room, mirroring his pacing, was Max. Visions of cancellations and being made a laughingstock in front of his small screen colleagues danced in his head, making his temples hum loudly and his neck ache.

"Was I really not supposed to be here?" Jess asked Max, bridging the threshold between them their pacing spots. Max sighed.

"No, you were, we just gave you an easy run through the auditions. After seeing what you can do, there's no doubt in my mind we made the right choice…well, acting-wise. This little fiasco is going to be the death of me, I swear." He looked up from the floor, as if suddenly seeing who he was talking to. "You."

"Huh?"

"You're the reason my show is ruined."

"Boy, you don't beat around the bush, do you."

"If you hadn't been purposely antagonistic, we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Sure, blame me. Rory was the one who struck me twice, but I'm the bad guy."

"Oh, believe me. Little miss I'd-never-do-anything-to-hurt-anyone is going to be getting a wakeup call once I figure out what to say. The nerve of her to ask for me to cut one of you!"

"Guess I should pack my bags." Jess wasn't under any illusions that pristine Gilmore was going to be the one to go- the show needed her. It'd done fine before he ever entered the picture.

"Don't be stupid, neither of you are leaving. There's going to be serious consequences for both of you, and we're going to have to formulate some new rules, but I'm not letting anyone go."

"And Rory will agree to stay on with me here?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically. 'I've never seen her that mad before, it was kind of scary…or hot…but now is not the time to think like that.'

"Lorelai will help me," he said confidently.

"I sure do hope you're right, because-"

"Shut up. You're still in hot water, but I need some time to think right now." Nodding, Jess left to wander around the lodge.

Nothing was really getting done, the entire crew was basically just sitting around whispering amongst themselves. As Jess stalked by, they all momentarily quieted, then the whispers started up twice as furious once he was out of earshot. Seeing everyone on an indefinite break, their equipment nearby but untouched, Jess vaguely remembered an old acting coach.

Kait was a skilled actress who used to be an actor. She could play any part in any play with little rehearsal, and she pulled it off so well everyone told her she could win Oscars and Emmys if she only took that path. Instead, she coached down-and-out actors, which some might say was a waste. In her eyes, it was the highest calling to take someone who had the stuff, and show them how to use it just right.

The company Jess had been with before he did Oedipus had specialized in original works, written by various artisans in and around Hell's Kitchen. They'd been trying to work out the kinks in the intangible In Dying and in Living. Their director had hired Kait to help them make the show a success, and she'd arrived at their rehearsal space, day one, with the intensity of a drill instructor. No smartassing, no goofing off, no bloopers. She'd turned them from a bunch of ruffians wanting to perform into actors and actresses, all of whom went on to more substantial rolls in the business. Jess had probably come the farthest, being on one of TV's most popular shows. But how far had he fallen in the process?

There had been a guy Jess despised with every fiber of his being back then. His name was Finn, and he was a stuck-up, rich bitch, Australian, dreamy boy asshole. The two hated each other with a passion. Under Kait's guiding hands, they'd pulled off playing half-brothers and lifelong best friends. That woman had pushed everyone to the very limits, until he couldn't remember if he was Jess Mariano or Elijah Daniels. She'd been impossibly tough, and everyone hated her back then, but Jess couldn't even begin to say what areas of his life her influence hadn't touched. If he could ever see her again, he'd try to tell her what an impact she had made on him as an actor, and as a person. Sadly, after being raped and beaten by her boyfriend, Kait had died last year. Jess, and the entire former cast of In Dying and in Living had attended the funeral to pay the purest of respects.

Kat would not have tolerated what was now going on behind the set of Jersey Girls. She would have smacked Jess, slapped Rory back, and locked them in a room together for 24 hours with no food, water, or bathroom facilities. It was how she'd gotten through to Jess and Finn, among other serious threats and punishments. And here Jess was, disregarding the lessons of his most beloved teacher, interfering with the entire dynamic of the show.

'Sorry, Kait,' he thought, making up his mind then and there to stop this childish behavior. He stopped wandering aimlessly, turned around, and set his destination for Rory.


	11. White Flag

**crazyfanfic – No, I don't think I'll be mentioning Finn again. I too love that gorgeous Aussie boy, but I dropped his name in the story purely because I needed a name, and the whole recycling characters from the show itself is working pretty well, and it's fun, so I used him. **

**JustPeachy123 – Glad you like.**

**literatiever – Yea, reading stories-in-progress kinda sucks. I'm glad you gave mine a chance while it was still being built. **

**Summer – Don't worry, I always clean up my messes. **

**Thank you all again for the reviews- I'd forgotten how much I loved getting the little e-mails saying 'your story has been reviewed' or whatever it says, because I can't remember exactly what it says right now. **

**And I was wondering- are many of the other writers on this site getting schizophrenic reviews? Stuff saying like 'This is pointless' and 'Good work' in the same review? 'I don't like your plot but I like your writing'? 'I don't like your writing, but I like your plot'? I'm getting more and more of these lately, on all my stories. Just wondering how common this is…**

"Come in," Lorelai said to the knock at the door. Rory still sat with her back to her mother, stubbornly refusing to listen to anyone who wasn't on her side. "Oh no. Not you." Rory turned around to look at who was standing in her doorway.

"Jess, I really don't think you should be here right now." He ignored her.

"Can I come in?" he asked Rory, gesturing to the room. She narrowed her eyes. "I just wanna talk to you, don't give me that look." She surprised all three people in the room by nodding slowly. Lorelai nervously got up and left, fighting the urge to listen at the door. Rory had earned the right to have her own issues.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize. I was completely out of line there, I didn't give any thought to everyone else working on this production, only you and me. Everything is screwed up now, and it's our fault. Mostly mine. But you're at fault too." She started to protest. "No, let me finish. Several months ago, we tried to call a truce. It obviously didn't work, because we're interfering with everything here. I was a real truce this time, I want all hostility to stop for the greater good."

"Why?" He sighed.

"I…I'm not trying to hurt you. It may seem like it, but that's not my goal. I get very defensive over the stupidest things, and I retaliate accordingly. If I'd have just thought before I insulted you earlier this year, we wouldn't be standing here surrounding by chaos. We might even be friends. This rivalry is obstructing so much, and it's over nothing really. I want a clean slate, and I want you to stop hating your job while I'm around."

"Wow. New side of Jess. What inspired this?"

"I was just thinking about an old friend. She'd have kicked my ass if she were still here, she always made me came around when I was being stupid…" he faded off while she thought. His own thoughts were of his teacher sitting beside him in the car, glaring resolutely back at him. 'Get out of the car, Jess.' 'I hate you for bringing me here.' 'I hate you for doing this to yourself, so we're even. It won't be that bad, I promise.' 'It's not going to work, you have to want it to work to make it work.' 'Then want it to work. For me. Because someone gives a damn about whether you do that shit or not.' He'd gotten out of the car, and walked into the rehabilitation center, cursing as she drove off. But she'd saved his life, Kait had.

"Okay," Rory said quietly, breaking his thoughts. "I agree we're being selfish here, and we can hate each other on our own time. I agree, so from now on, nothing that can be construed as negative comes between us." She held out her hand and they shook, then gracelessly Rory moved forward and hugged him. He returned it somewhat uneasily, and then they quickly broke apart and headed for the door. It was too small obviously for both to pass through at the same time, so they halted and stared at each other. Jess motioned for her to go first, which she did, and he closed the door behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Max Medina couldn't believe his luck. The controversy that had threatened the end of Jersey Girls had somehow calmed itself, and they had only lost three hours of filming time. Rory and Jess had just quietly approached him, apologized, and said they were ready to get back to work. Max had no idea what the hell had just happened. But things were back on track, so he asked no questions.

Everyone was back in the lounge, prepping cameras or having their makeup freshened, as Max walked on. The cast and crew nodded to their director as he approached Jess and Rory.

"No screw-ups this time," he threatened, trying to feel like he had some control over the two and what they did. They nodded, preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"Action," he said a few minutes later, feeling lost. Had he just imagined the not-so-pleasant events of the morning?

Giggling, Rory pulled Jess closer to her as she walked them backwards. Oh look, a couch. Let's tip over and land on that. She straddled his lap as she pulled the dark blue hat off him, and he had to brace himself against one of the cushions as she let her full weight fall onto him, attacking his mouth with kisses. They'd removed their heavy coats and pants as they entered the lodge already, so not much was between them as the cameras recorded every second.

Jess fell backwards as Rory sprawled out on top of him, still giggling. He had the goofiest grin on his face as the firelight bounced off her shiny blue eyes, and she reached up and grabbed the afghan folded over the couch back. Tossing it over her shoulders to ward off the cold mountain air, it soon covered both their bodies; they could stop with the facial expressions, and instead focus on over-the-top actions that would result in their bodies moving the blanket just so. They'd practiced this last week in front of Max and some of the other head honchos of the show, as Jess had put it, 'to give the old men something to think about when they were alone tonight.' Rory had hurled a pillow at him. Come to think of it, Jess brought out an extremely violent side of her. Hopefully he'd be nicer to her now, allowing her just to focus on her work.

Letting out a loud, elated sigh, Rory grimaced as she felt for Jess's waist in the dark. Too low…her cheeks burned as he tried not to laugh at her. She found what she was looking for and pulled the little metal zipper down quickly, as he pushed her off him.

As the blanket was pulled off by his exit, she saw Lorelai's weirded-out face standing behind Max. Several times during filming, she'd told Rory how strange it was to watch her daughter with a guy. But she always stayed, because Rory liked knowing she was there during the uncomfortable scenes.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Madison, we've been dating for a week!"

"I know…"

"So…it's too soon!" Seeing Louise and Tristin come in out of the corner of her eye, she took his hand.

"Tony, let's go somewhere else and talk about this."

"No." He took his hand back and backed up. "I'm gonna go…yea."

She looked hurt as he walked away, and Max yelled "Cut!" Walking over to sit next to Lorelai on the floor, she took a swig of the coffee she'd just been handed by one of the lodge employees who seemed to be in awe of all the famous people around them.

"That looked…fun," Lorelai commented awkwardly, joining her on the floor.

"Did we suck?"

"I don't know, did you?" Lorelai teased, recovering quickly as she always did, and earning a poke from her daughter. From beside them, Max was talking in a hushed tone to someone.

"We can't shoot from behind; the back of the couch is there."

"I don't think we need to do it again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive, plus this will make up for the time we lost this morning." Max nodded, slightly surprised. Turning to the Gilmores, he knelt down she he was eye-level with both.

"You can go get ready for the next scene. We have everything we need for this one." He stood up and made the announcement again, louder, while Rory and Lorelai looked at each other.

"I guess we didn't suck."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Madison: (Confused) Tony, talk to me, what was that back there? _

_Tony: (Angry, frantic) I can't believe you don't get it yet. I'm a virgin, Madison. _

_Madison: I know that. So what, did I go too far?_

_Tony: (Somewhat nasty) What do you think? _

_Madison: I don't know, I'm new at this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing. Already, this has been one of my longest relationships. _

_Tony: The longest having been?_

_Madison: A month and a half._

_Tony: But yet you know that this is technically my FIRST relationship. _

_Madison: What about Abby?_

_Tony: Me and her didn't even get past first, this is completely different!_

_Madison: (Softly) I'm sorry, I didn't know. _

_Tony: (Mad, didn't hear her) And you know what the worst part of it is? You were perfectly willing to do THAT on the couch back there, where anyone could have seen us! But when your old friends came in, you had to leave, because they might see us together._

_Madison: What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me I'm ashamed to be seen with you?_

_Tony: I don't know, it sure seems that way._

_Madison: (Angry sigh) Tony, I want to keep this between you and me because it's special. Not because I'm ashamed of you, or because I don't want to be seen with you. I have never, not even when I was with the guy for one and a half months, thought more about the other person in the relationship than myself. We're both in strange territory here, and I'm not very comfortable with letting other people in yet. _

_Tony: (Momentarily speechless) Well…if that's true, then why were you pushing me back there on the couch?_

_Madison: I didn't know I was pushing you! I'm trying to tell you that- I'm not very familiar with taking it slow. _

_Tony: Then why the heck are you with me? I'm not that kind of guy, Madison._

_Madison: I know, I know, I got carried away. You do that to me. (Second part softly)_

_Tony: Why?_

_Madison: Why what?_

_Tony: Why do…(embarrassed, so mumbling) why do I do that to you?_

_Madison: Because. You're my Tony. (Stands directly in front of) You're sweet, you're nice, you want what's best for me, you always do the right thing, and there's something else about you that I can't put my finger on, but I love. (Touches his cheek; whispers) That's why the heck I'm with you. (He pushes some of her hair behind her ear, and kisses her) Tell me when to stop, okay?(quietly; he pushes her towards his bed)_

"Cut! Nice work, guys. I think that's it for today; you can all go to your rooms."

"It was just getting good," Jess complained, but Max wisely ignored his sarcastic whining.

"So did you two do it?" Lorelai asked Rory as they walked to their room. Filming would take two days, so people were staying in the rooms not being used as sets. There was a shortage, so Rory and Lorelai would be bunking in with Madeline and Louise.

"Dunno, have to wait until they hand the new script out."

"I bet you totally did."

"Go ask Max if you're so bent on knowing."

"Fine. By the way, I claim the window side of the bed." Lorelai skipped off to see Max while Rory shook her head, walking away.

"Hi Max!" Lorelai greeted as she bounced over to him. She couldn't help it; the lodge employees were being a bit overzealous with the coffee distribution.

"Lorelai! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Moi? Pour quoi?"

"I wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Rory."

"Oh…that's sweet, Max, but I didn't do anything."

"What…how is that possible?"

"You don't think they could make up on their own?"

"After this morning, NO, I didn't."

"Well, they did. But I'll take the credit if you insist."

"Are you sure?"

"I was there when he asked if he could talk to her. Rory said they called a truce."

"That wasn't a truce, it was a miracle. Filming them hasn't gone this smoothly since ever."

"Once again, I'll gladly take the credit. OH, I came over here wanting to ask you something; did Tony and Madison do it?"

"When?"

"When? Right there, when you cut the scene off."

"Nope. Hey, I want your opinion, help me pick between songs to play the episode out."

"How did they not have sex, you SO set that up."

"That, Miss Gilmore, you'll have to wait for the script to find out." She huffed.

"We're thinking "Samson" by Regina Spektor, or maybe "Run" by Snow Patrol. How about a music lover's opinion?"

""Lala". Ashlee Simpson."

"Impossible."

"I get that a lot." She smiled sweetly and danced away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory didn't have to worry about smiling in the pictures Terri snapped of her; they were simply going to focus on the outfits she was wearing, all of which stopped far below the neckline. She held her hands a few inches away from her body, turned 90 degrees, and then another 90.

"Ew, take that off!" Rory sighed and removed the feathery red shirt she was modeling for an upcoming episode. When she first started filming and thus had to model hundreds of outfits for people to take pictures of, deciding what she would wear during the upcoming filming, she'd been self-conscious and always changed behind a screen or in an empty room. This had taken hours longer than necessary. Now she didn't have any problems with being down to her underwear and bra in front of Lorelai and Terri- it got the job done quicker. And there was nothing she wanted to end faster than the mind-numbingly boring chore of picking Madison's clothes from the 150-odd Polaroids of her in different outfits and stances.

"Try this," Terri instructed, handing Rory a leopard-print strapless top. She rolled her eyes as Lorelai mouthed 'I want that', and turned her back to take off her bra and slip into the skimpy top.

"I love it! Lorelai, don't you love it!"

"It's fugly." Lorelai was practically salivating. Sometimes, if Terri was in a good mood, she let Rory keep one of the discarded items. As Rory had no use for Madison's clothing, every request she made was on behalf of her mother.

"You have to wear that sometime in the future! I'm keeping these pictures for future reference."

"Why can't I just wear it next week? Stop, you." She asked Terri a question as she reprimanded Lorelai who was pretending to cry.

"I'm thinking it would make good concert wear. In couple episodes, some of the cast are going to a Bloc Party show, and this is my vote for your artificial skin."

"In the meantime, can she borrow it?"

"Mom, give up."

"That shirt just screams 'Lorelai!' Can't you hear it screaming?" Rory ignored her mother and turned again so she could take the shirt off.

"So, it's been a week. How is the truce thingy holding up?" Lorelai asked as they were on their way to the car twenty minutes later.

"Well, we've exchanged brief pleasantries while passing each other around the studio. And no more fights. Oh, and the other day, in the break room, there was only one Oreo left."

"Gasp!"

"Exactly. So we both reached for it at the same time, and he, well first he grabbed it, and then held it in front of my face and asked if I wanted it in an insufferable mocking tone and I glared at him all mean-like and he handed it over."

"That doesn't sound truce-y to me."

"I know, telling you about it makes it sound like typical Jess behavior. But I wasn't mad when he did it. On the contrary, I was amused." She smiled, remembering his antics.

"Do you know how much mocking-material you have given me here?" She looked over at her mother with a question in her eyes, but still smiling. "Jess gave you his cookie…you kids are so cute!"

"And this is why I'm going to be one of those daughters who completely loses touch with her mother, and doesn't even go to her funeral."

"Did he pull your pigtails before handing over the cookie?"

"No, but he did wash his hands afterwards to get all the cooties off."

"Step on your crayons?"

"Go away, please."

"Call you a doo-doo head?"

"I'm blaring the radio on the drive home."


	12. Rumors

**Kiki Dosvoyez- :Feeds: Thanks for the review, Si. **

**Oh my God, has everyone heard? Milo is supposedly guest-starring on an episode in season six. I'm going to die. if you want to know more. Now, for those of you who are very upset that I just spoiled a big surprise, we do know that spoilerfix has been known to lie. This is a fact many of us don't like, but live with. So you can sleep tonight knowing you still don't know anything. For those of you who are my new best friends after receiving this information, you're welcome, and the site sounded pretty definite. For those of you who don't care about Jess, I question why you're reading this story. **

Rory walked arm-in-arm with Lane, who did so with her mother, who did so with Sookie St. James, a culinary mogul who had just, at her friend's urging, moved into a vacant apartment a few floors below Lorelai and Rory.

"I'm so happy that you're only an elevator ride away- lugging my ass all the way across town was torture. I'm surprised we're still friends, what with that old place of yours."

"Isn't she lazy?" Rory kidded, lightweight and carefree. This little shopping trip had come up spur-of-the-moment, when Lorelai realized she had gasp NO SHOES to match the purple mini-dress she was planning on wearing to the party celebrating the first Jersey Girls season being released on DVD. She'd roused Rory from hibernation and called Sookie, and the three had primped themselves for the elegant New York boutiques before Rory remembered she had plans with Lane that day. Not a problem, she invited Lane to go with them. Lane's only company for weeks had been the other members of her band, all male, so she'd jumped at the opportunity for a girls-only day.

They stepped into their second store, already weighed down with purchases from the first. Lorelai hadn't found the shoes to match her dress- but she had fallen in love with two other pairs.

"Oh my God, it's her!" Rory and Lane tensed, wondering whether the screech was describing the actress or the rock star. But instead, a woman in her thirties ran over and practically flung herself at Sookie.

"Oh my God, Sookie St. James! I'm your biggest fan."

"I like being anonymous at times like this," Lorelai quipped happily, looking for all possible Sookie-accessible escape routes.

"I LOVE your show; it's all I watch when I'm cooking. Oh, and your cookbooks! My husband and I ADORE your recipes!"

"Oh thank you, that's very sweet."

"I made your chicken cordon blue last night- to die for!"

"Really? Did you use thyme or parsley, because I remember writing both in the book, but since then I've been going over and over that in my head, and I have no idea why! I mean, you can substitute one for the other, but whichever you use definitely depends on the recipe! And I've concluded that my recipe works much better with thyme!" The woman hung on Sookie's every word, nodding eagerly. Recognizing that Sookie had just made a friend, and could talk about her chicken cordon blue for quite some time, the other three dispersed throughout the store.

"…Some might say, 'it's just garnish! Get over it!' But knowing what garnish to use not only can affect the appearance of a dish, the recognition of one or the other can affect the taste."

"Yes. Yes, I totally agree!" Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Uh, Sook? We didn't find anything we liked here, let's motor."

"Oh my God, Rory Gilmore!"

"Hope this girl is a Garth Brooks fan, or you're next," Lorelai whispered to Lane.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! You know her! And she knows you!" She pointed from Rory to Sookie and back, looking like they'd just told her she won the lottery.

"Uh, yea. I know Sookie. Small world, huh."

"The smallest! Oh my God, can you sign something! And you!" She frantically ripped a pen out of her purse, and pressed a receipt at Rory and Sookie. "Make it out to Bree," she instructed breathlessly. Eyeing each other and trying not to laugh, Rory and Sookie did as she requested, and bid her goodbye quickly. The star-struck fan wasn't going away that easily, though. She followed them outside, trying to strike up a conversation.

"So Rory, how's Jess?"

"Um, he's good. I haven't seen him in a few days."

"I just want to say that my sister and I think you two are so perfect for each other! You're meant to last."

"Thank you?" Rory hesitantly responded, more freaked out by this woman following them than her common misconception that Rory and Jess were anything other than forced friends.

"Okay, Bree, we have to go now, Rory and Sookie have big, shiny, important famous-people things to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. Enjoy your day." They ducked into the café they were passing on a nod from Lorelai, and the giggles broke out as they sat down at a table.

"One word. Wow."

"I feel so sorry for people like that. It looks so pathetic when you're on the receiving end of it." A waitress came up to their table as Rory finished talking.

"Hey, do we want coffee and pastries?" Lane asked. Their original goal in coming inside had been to ditch their stalker, but they warmed to the idea in a heartbeat.

"I hate when people do that," Rory remarked as she bit into her blueberry muffin.

"Freak out when they see you?"

"No, well yea, but assume Jess and I are an item or something."

"Why can't you just tell a random reporter that you're not together? Then they'll tell all their reporter friends, and write it in all their magazines, and everyone will know."

"Thanks Sookie, but we tried that. It doesn't take much to start a rumor, but it's nearly impossible to kill it."

"Well then break up." Rory put down her muffin.

"Wait, you mean like-"

"Pretend to date for a little while, and then have a very public breakup."

"Sookie…you're a genius!"

"Ooh, genius. I like the sound of that."

"Mom, Lane, why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"Because we were too preoccupied with you smacking Jess and all?"

"It's so brilliant, it will get people off our backs! Then this rumor can just go away, and people will stop asking me how Jess is, or where Jess is, or if Jess is good in bed."

"Sounds like Sookie's advice came just in time- soon they should start hounding you for wedding invitations."

"Oh my God, I have to talk to Jess about this!"

"But this means you'll have to pretend to date Jess first. Couldn't you just break up without every proving you were dating, which you weren't anyway, in the first place?"

"Sookie, oh Master of Plotting, what do you think?"

"I think you have to confirm the rumor before you shatter it into pieces…it'll make it look more realistic. Besides, you guys are actors, you already play a couple. It won't be hard."

"Yea…" She fell silent as she started to plan the 'breakup'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jess. Step into my office." Jess looked up to see Rory standing in her trailer doorway, smiling. 'Well this is new' he thought. They hadn't come directly into contact, so there was no need to say hello. He shrugged and walked up the short stairs to where she'd already gone inside. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Lorelai wasn't around.

"So to what do I owe this little ambush?"

"Sit. I need to talk to you." Unsurely, he sat. There was nothing for him and Rory to talk about, so her reasoning for calling him in here was cloudy.

"As you well know, for the past few months, there have been some rumors romantically linking the two of us." He nodded at her precisely-rehearsed words. "Well, one of my friends came up with a surefire way to dispel the rumors and make people leave us alone."

"You let stuff like that bother you?" Truthfully, he was also fed up with people's assumption. But he saw no need to scheme it away, assuming it'd just fade off on its own. She was momentarily discouraged, but he asked her to finish. It wouldn't hurt to hear her out. He was there early, for once, so he had a few minutes to kill anyway.

"Well, we pretend to be a couple for, say, a few weeks. And then, we go somewhere extremely public and loudly 'break up'."

"Pretty simple plan. From the way you're looking so pleased with this idea, I figured it involved the assassination of at least one magazine editor."

"Can you at least think about it?" He said yes, he would think about it, and they exchanged goodbyes. A few days later, he hadn't thought about her words again. But when a rabid reporter chased him down in the subway asking him if Rory really was wearing a ring on her left hand, he decided to give her proposal a second thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, let's go over the details again." After approaching her at the studio a few days ago, Rory and Jess had agreed to sit and drink bad coffee from the break room during a scene neither were part of. Currently, Louise, Paris, and Madeline were sitting in Haley's room, trying to find old pictures of themselves for a school project. Madison was in all of them, so they begin to reminisce…

Meanwhile, Rory and Jess were alone in the completely empty trailer, sitting on folding chairs. A table full of snacks sat on one side of them, and an older couch was behind them, facing a television. No one thought to improve the break room, because no one was every in it long enough to realize how much help it needed. Today was the break room's first every important meeting.

Lorelai had helpfully disappeared, so Rory was on her own. Jess stared at her, waiting for her to finish her coffee, as she made faces and gulped it down.

"You know, you don't have to drink it."

"Shows what you know." Jess rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. Getting the message, Rory placed her cup on the floor next to her chair.

"Okay, here we are."

"Here we are."

"The first official meeting of the Rory and Jess club."

"We only have two members. Must be a sucky club."

"Well if we get more members, we have to make the name longer. And if we ever want official club t-shirts, we should probably try to keep the name as short as possible."

"Do you get the feeling we're getting a bit off-track?"

"Yea. I wanna be club president."

"Well then I'll be the treasurer."

"No way am I letting you handle the money."

"Then I'm the president."

"No, I already said I was."

"You can't be both."

"Yes I can. In fact, I'll be the secretary too. And the vice president."

"What does that leave me with?"

"You're right, it leaves you with nothing. I guess that's one less name on the t-shirt." He returned her grin. So far things were going…much better than expected, to tell the truth.

"Okay, down to business, Mrs. President. I think we should go ahead with your plan, because people are starting to piss me off."

"Okay, so it's agreed. We have a consensus. Full speed ahead with the plan." She picked her coffee up again, and proceeded to sip it calmly.

"Uh, Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Don't we need to go over details of 'the plan'?"

"Oh yea. Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go to that party tonight together. Well, we'd only have to show up together, but it'd be a start." Tonight was the long-awaited release party for the first season DVD's. Lorelai and Rory had gotten their dresses weeks ago for this event, and it had just occurred to Rory a few days ago that (assuming Jess went along with The Plan), they could benefit from the publicity that would come by walking in together.

"Okay. Good. Do you want me to pick you up or something?"

"Sure. That'd be great." She stood awkwardly, and he followed.

"So…I know where you live. Nine? Nine-thirty?"

"Eight-thirty works. I'll wait for you near the entrance."

"Cool, see you then…Mrs. President." She smiled at him as he left, wondering why she was suddenly nervous about tonight.


	13. Dressup and makebelieve

**Hallon- That's what I read. You bet I'm excited. **

**Kiki Dosvoyez – Okay, then it's settled. Literati time. **

Rory was so completely frustrated that she was on the verge of tears. She had planned to wear her hair in a simple twist tonight, nothing fancy. But her hair wasn't cooperating. And she was supposed to meet Jess in five minutes.

"MOM!" she shrieked, running out of her bathroom and down the hall to where Lorelai was calmly applying lipstick in her own bathroom.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My hair won't behave! And Jess is gonna be here really really really soon." Lorelai put down her tube and beckoned Rory closer.

"What are you trying to do here?"

"Just a ponytail twist! Is that really that hard? Is it too much to ask?"

"Calm down Bunny, I gotcha." She picked up a hairbrush and began to brush Rory's chestnut locks, as Rory slowly eased with each stroke. "So…what's with the panic attack, lady?"

"I don't want Jess to have to wait and be mad at me."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's picked up a girl before. He understands that we are perfectionists when it comes to getting ready, and therefore are allowed a few extra minutes."

"You think?"

"It's our God-given right. And why do you care if Jess gets mad, it's not like this is a real date or anything."

"Yea, we're probably going to split the entire party. It's just the coming and going we need to worry about." Putting the brush down, Lorelai took a clear hair tie and began to bunch Rory's hair in a low ponytail. When she finished, she pulled it a few inches from the base of Rory's head, and separated the hair into two bunches.

"…That too, but I meant because you and Jess aren't actually on a date here. It's just a publicity stunt, basically, for the time being." Tucking the end of the ponytail through the two bunches of hair and pulling, Lorelai grabbed the hairspray from the counter and secured Rory's hairstyle.

"Oh yea, that's what I meant too." Lorelai turned her daughter and held her at arm's length.

"You're gonna turn big, bad Jess into a babbling, pubescent boy. Now go put your shoes on, and I'll see you at the party."

"Thanks Mom!" Rory kissed her cheek and dashed back to her own vanity mirror. Thankfully, she'd done her makeup before starting on her hair, so all she had to do was locate her shoes and purse before running out the door and to the elevator.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" a woman gushed as she stepped on and pressed the button for the first floor.

"Thanks." Rory smiled sincerely. The other elevator passenger decided to step forward and clear his throat at that time.

"Rory, this is my girlfriend, Lulu."

"Nice to meet you, Lulu," Rory answered. Kirk proudly put his arm around Lulu, who smiled up at him. Kirk was the building's weirdo, but he definitely made living there more interesting. The day Lorelai and Rory had moved in, he'd come to their door with a welcome package holding many coupons and a copy of one of his children's tapes. He 'starred', you could say, in Kirk's Kid House, which was no less strange in practice than in name.

"It's nice to meet you too. I love your show." Luckily, Kirk's girlfriend wasn't a star struck fan. She appeared both gracious and composed.

"Thanks again. I'm actually going to an event for the show now. Jess is waiting for me downstairs." So far, The Plan was going perfectly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jess nodded along to the radio as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Rory should be out any minute now. He hoped she could find the car- he hadn't been able to park directly in front of the building, and his car, while new and nice, wasn't flashy. Simple, black, and bearing the three letters BMW, it was his first present to himself with his new paycheck.

He craned his neck towards the door, hoping to see her. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he'd never seen her actually make an effort to look nice. She always came to the set looking like she'd just woken up, because the people there would pretty her up anyway. And of course, there was that whole towel incident several months back…

So when a girl in a sparkly blue, knee-length dress emerged from the building, he didn't even make the connection until she knocked on the glass.

"Rory?"

"Jess."

"Oh, hop in." She hopped, and he steered the car away from the curb as she buckled her seat belt.

"You look nice," she said finally, attempting to break the ice that had descended upon them for the past five minutes. He did; he was wearing black pants and an untucked maroon collared shirt. The top two buttons were undone, showing off his olive-colored neck, and a black tie hung loosely around it. His hair was as unruly as ever and though he gave off the appearance of having slept in his current clothing, Rory could see effort had been put into this. Everything he wore had been ironed, and he smelled nice.

"You do too." Jess kept sneaking sideways glances at her while she obliviously hummed along to 'Guns of Brixton'. She seemed to be glowing tonight underneath her shimmery dress. Blue with squares of pink and aquamarine, Jess suddenly felt like they were on their way to a high school dance.

They rode the rest of the way in complete silence, both repeatedly opening their mouths to speak, but closing them. When they pulled up to the club Max had reserved thirty minutes later, both were a little weirded out by the lack of conversation. Forcing herself to be polite as a valet walked towards the car, Rory picked the first thing that came to mind.

"Can I leave my purse in the car?"

"Sure." Well, that was lovely.

"So, how's your mom doing?" Jess held up a finger for 'wait', got out of the car, walked to her side, and opened her door. Smiling at his gentlemanly antics, she accepted his hand outside, and together they walked past the photographers, reporters, and occasional fans that had congregated here tonight.

Instead of loosely holding her hand, he took care to lace their fingers together, and he scowled at the cameras while she smiled.

"She's out of the hospital. She's got this nurse who comes every day to make sure she's doing alright, and she bosses the woman around. I think she's going to kill Liz in her sleep. Liz has that affect on people."

"Do you think we should talk to someone?" Change the subject before he hits Bitter Bridge on memory lane, good job Rory.

"Good thinking." They drifted towards a woman approximately Rory's age, holding a microphone. Her eyes widened at being singled out, and the cameraman with her pushed another man out of the way to get closer.

"Rory, Jess, it's nice to see you here. You both look very nice."

"We already established this."

"How do you think the party will be?"

"I can't wait actually. Everyone that we get to see on a day-to-day basis, but never really hang out with, is going to be there in this completely different setting, all dressed up and ready to have a good time."

"Jess, are you looking forward to it as much?"

"I personally don't wanna be here, but she's really excited about this." Rory beamed at Jess, not having to look up to do so. She liked that he was practically at eye level with her.

"How long have you two been together?" Rory furiously started doing math in her head. The rumor started…a little over three months ago. Add a few weeks, just to be safe.

"Four months as of yesterday." Rory made a mental note to remember their fake anniversary just as Jess kissed the side of her head. Chills ran down her spine as his lips touched her hair, and she forgot the date instantly.

"You two are so adorable, how did you first get together?" It occurred to Jess and Rory simultaneously at that moment that they probably should have planned this out.

"We met on the set, didn't we Rory."

"Yes we did. And we got coffee one day-"

"And things kind of went from there." At that moment, Lorlelai walked towards them, flying solo after losing Rory. This wasn't Luke's scene to say the least.

"Hey you lovebirds, let's get inside." Even Jess shot her a grateful look as the three walked towards the door. People started yelling at them, but they couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Uh oh. Guys…" Lorelai trailed off as the shouts became understandable.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Rory groaned, while Lorelai looked amused.

"Better do what they say…the place is surrounded."

"You're not helpful, did you know that?" Someone opened the door for them as Lorelai went in, and by unspoken agreement Jess leaned in and captured her lips briefly with his own. Then crowd went wild as the door swung shut behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'll look for you around one," were Jess's parting words as he left the Gilmores. They'd inevitably see each other before then, but it was when they'd leave together if the party was dying.

"So how was it?" Lorelai asked a few minutes later, once she and Rory had drinks in their hands and the mingling had begun.

"It wasn't that bad. We didn't talk at all in the car, and then we got here and people were asking us how long we'd been dating and how we got together, and we had to make up answers on the spot, and oh shoot! I forgot the date! I made up a date for our anniversary, and I forgot it!"

"It doesn't sound not bad."

"It really wasn't. He kissed me twice."

"Really? Before I got there?"

"Well, he just kissed my head, but it was sweet."

"I agree, it was very sweet." Lorelai watched Rory's reaction closely. When she looked down and smiled to herself, Lorelai pointed a finger at her.

"HA! I thought so!"

"What did you think?"

"You like Jess."

"What? That's stupid, I don't like Jess."

"I think you do."

"I think your drink is a wee bit too strong. I don't like Jess, even in a platonic way."

"That may be so, but you still like like him."

"I do not like like him, and keep your voice down!"

"Rory and Jess…sittin' in a tree…"

"Mom!"

"Fine fine, I'll stop. But I'm still right." Rory blushed furiously and walked over towards where Paris was standing alone.

"Hi Paris."

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:13, why?"

"I told myself I'd stay for an hour, and then I can leave."

"And if you leave before then, what? You'll ground yourself?"

"Laugh it up, Gilmore, but when you're not a social butterfly, you have to find other means of staying in the hap."

"Right. Why don't you go ask Tristin to dance?"

"No one's dancing."

"There's music. And if people start dancing, others will join in."

"Tristin thinks I'm weird."

"That's because you're standing here all alone, glaring at people."

"I'm not alone, I have you with me."

"I know you like him, go talk to him at least."

"He doesn't know I exist."

"First of all, he does too. He works with you. Second, you've had this schoolgirl crush on him since the first season. You need to do something."

"We both know he likes you."

"Liked, past tense. And that was a long time ago, we're just friends now."

"Be that as it may, he'd never go for me."

"You never know."

"I do know. No one likes me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is; I've never had a boyfriend, Rory. I've only kissed one guy off-screen, the guy I do like had a crush on you, in fact he kissed you, and I have no friends to introduce me to any of their guy friends."

"Stop bringing me into this, Tristin and I aren't anything anymore. Just friends. Which you guys could be, maybe even more than that, if you just went over there and talked to him."

"So then we could be the perfect behind-camera couple? Like you and Jess? I think not."

"Jess and I aren't together, you know that."

"You can deny it all you want, it's going to happen if it hasn't already."

"Jess and I are pretending to be together for a yet-to-be-determined set period of time, and then we're going to break up in front of at least one camera. Nothing going on there."

"My former comment still stands."

"Why does everyone here think that?"

"Because we all know you." Rory gave her a bitter look more commonly seen on Paris herself, and went to socialize with Madeline.


	14. Sense and Sensibility

**literatiever – Perhaps not that bad…no Rory afros…**

**vanityblaze- Thank you for the ladles of lovely reviews. I was wondering what fandom you write for, because I too have had the problem of FFN not supporting some of my categories. **

**Emo- The sandwiches are for the dancers. One of my favorite episodes. **

Jess didn't look for her around one. By 1:15, Lorelai was ready to leave, and offered to take Rory home if Jess didn't turn up sooner or later.

"I might have to take you up on that, I have no idea where he is. He's not in the club, I've been all over the place, and the crowd is thinning anyway. I can't see him."

"That little jerk, he can't even follow your well-thought-out plan."

"Give me five more minutes, ten tops, and then we'll motor."

"Hurry up, I'm getting sleepy."

Rory walked around in an exasperated huff, wondering where he had gone. He wasn't at the bar, the DJ booth, on the dance floor, by the wall, or near the door.

"Louise, have you seen Jess?"

"Jess?" A confused look crossed the blonde's face as she grabbed a nearby chair to keep her upright. Rory sighed.

"Never mind, you're no help."

"No wait, I saw him! He went that way. Or was it that way?" She pointed to either side of her, utilizing both hands, as she spoke.

"Louise, how are you getting home?"

"I made a call, to my guy, he's going to pick me up just sometime after two." She fell to the ground as her arms were too busy pointing to hold her up.

"Okay, just try to…stay conscious till then." Louise saluted from the floor, and Rory walked off to continue her search.

"Where would I be if I was Jess?" she asked herself. Her eyes fell on the bar. Approaching it, she sat down directly in front of the man whipping out glasses.

"What can I get for you, miss?"

"Actually, I need to know if a man was here earlier. He has dark hair, was wearing a maroon shirt, he was probably pitching tent here most of the night."

"Jess?"

"That's him. How do you know his name?"

"As soon as he walked in the door he came over here, shook my hand, introduced himself, and said we were going to be best friends tonight."

"That's definitely him," she responded wryly.

"Are you looking for him or something?"

"Unfortunately, he's my ride home. But now it sounds like I'd better take the keys from him."

"He seemed like a good guy, we talked for a while about an hour back. He got on my good side, so I didn't tell nobody when he went in the office back there."

"Where'd he go?"

"A buncha kids that come in here try to sneak into the manager's office and go at it, but he was alone, and like I said he seemed ok, so I looked the other way. I haven't seen him come out, though it's not like I've been staring at the door all night."

"Thanks very much." Walking towards the direction he had pointed, she caught Lorelai's eye and waved to her to get going.

'You sure?' she mouthed back. Rory nodded, and slowly opened the door.

Jess was sitting in a desk chair, his feet propped up on a filing cabinet. He appeared to be engrossed in a book, and hadn't noticed her entry. She closed the door quietly and stood directly behind the chair.

"What's that?" she asked softly, bending over his shoulder and looking at the tiny words on the page. He started and whipped his head around to face her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The bartender told me you'd gone in here. I thought we were going to meet at one." He looked down at his wrist, squinting to read the watch numbers in the dark. The only light in the entire room came from a little green indicator light on a computer.

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of the time." He closed the book and stood up, stretching.

"What are you reading?" He flipped the book up to show her the title. "I never pegged you for a Jane Austen fan. Do you like it so far?"

"I just started it this afternoon. It's not really my thing, but it's not bad. Marianne sure has it coming."

"Oh yea, with the 'I require so much!' speech."

"Ah, so you've read it too."

"It's a classic, I've read it several times. I love Austen, she's such an artist."

"Too many commas."

"I agree, but she's still one of the greatest writers to ever live."

"Don't you spoil the ending now, Gilmore." He grinned at her, the tiny green bulb illuminating only half his face.

"Have you been reading by this light the entire time?"

"I guess. I've managed in worse."

"You're gonna be blind as a bat."

"At least I'll be well-informed."

"Come on, let's go. It's late, and I'm tired, and we have to be at the studio tomorrow afternoon." Tucking his book into his back pocket, he draped an arm around her as the exited the room.

"Bye Max," Rory waved to the tired-looking director who was helping Louise to her feet.

"Rory, Jess. I see your plan is working well so far." He had a bit of an amused look on his face as he said this.

As several hours had passed, Rory expected the number of reporters to be significantly decreased. Instead, more swelled their ranks as they walked outside. "When did this happen?" Jess asked, echoing her mind.

"I think they're waiting for us, now that we made it 'official'," she realized, comprehension dawning as the mob began to shout and snap pictures.

"Rory! Jess! Rory! Jess! Rory! Jess!"

"And now we ignore them." Grateful for his suggestion, she rested her head on his shoulder as he walked them to the car. By the time the valet had brought it around, she was barely able to keep walking.

"Don't fall asleep on me here."

"I can't help it, it was loud and bright in there, and now it's dark and hot and nighty night." He helped her in the car delicately, and she was asleep by the time he climbed in the driver's side.

He found himself trying to breathe quieter as to not disturb her rest, but by the time they were nearing her apartment, the car's movements and the lights of New York had awoken her once more.

"Sleep well?"

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"I LET you fall asleep? I practically carried you the last few feet to the car, so now is not when you get to accuse me of anything."

"Mm hmm, can you get my purse? It's under your seat."

"Why didn't you just put it under your own seat?" he asked as he fished for it with his spare hand, looking like an idiot bent-over while driving.

"Because it's generally accepted in our society that the guy drives and the girl sits pretty next to him, so thieves expect the purse to be under her seat."

"Where'd you get this information?"

"I read it in the paper."

"Okay, not to discredit you, but-" he pulled the tiny, sparkly bag out triumphantly "that's crap."

"That was discrediting if I've ever heard it before. Thanks."

"Damn, that little thing is heavy. What's in it?"

"Compact, wallet, lipstick, keys, and a book."

"You brought a book?"

"I take one everywhere. You had one too."

"But I didn't leave mine in the car."

"Where was I supposed to stash it, my bra?"

"That would have been quite a site. You do know you could have brought the whole purse inside."

"Well, we were having problems communicating on the drive here, so I was looking for just anything to say, and I asked you if I could leave my purse in here."

"Yes, that headed off quite a conversation, didn't it?"

"It went better in my head. Am I almost home?"

"Assuming my sense of direction is on, yes. Don't you recognize anything?"

"I didn't look. Oh yea, it's just a few more blocks."

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

"I did, despite the fact that Paris is too immature to talk to the guy she likes, and I wasted about half an hour of my time trying to convince her to go over to him."

"Who does she like?"

"Tristin."

"Poor guy."

"Paris isn't that bad. I rather think she deserves someone, and that someone just might be Tristin."

"I hate to break it to you, but I share a trailer with the guy, and I think he's scared of her."

"Well, so am I, and I'm probably the closest thing she has to a friend."

"So are you Little Miss Matchmaker now? Should I tell Tristin to head for the hills?"

"No, Paris has to initiate contact on her own. It's the only way she'll conquer her fear."

"I dunno, I think it's to us normal people's advantage to know the one thing she fears. Tristin could save us all."

"Be nice, I consider her my friend also. That's my building." Jess pulled off from the main stream of traffic, cruising along the curb until he got as close to the entrance as he could without moving onto the sidewalk.

"So, I guess this is goodnight, Miss Gilmore." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips before she could process, then returned to his former position and unlocked the car.

"You taste like alcohol," she accused as she unbuckled, unsure if she should be mad or not. She'd forgotten what the bartender had said.

"I assure you, the mind is as clear as ever." When she glared at him, he shrugged. "Reading helps sober me up. I wouldn't have put you in my car if I didn't think I could get you home safely." She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, closing the door smartly behind her. A few yards away, however, she stopped and remembered something. She swiveled back to facing the black car about to pull away, and jogged a few paces towards it. He furrowed his brow and looked out at her, as she pulled a book from her purse. Sense and Sensibility. They smiled at each other as he drove off, the solidity of the identical book resting is his back pocket very noticeable against the buttery leather seat.


	15. Saturday Night

Slowly flipping past the Sports page, which he never read anyway, to the Business section, Jess exhaled a long plume of smoke. It was Saturday, and he was busy reading the past week's news, comics, and editorials. It had become a little ritual of his to store his papers up until the weekend, read them all at once, and then order out and go to bed early like a little old hermit. The tradition had snuck up on him somehow a few years ago, and though most of Jess's friends couldn't believe he didn't go out on Saturday nights, he turned down all offers for partying and barhopping.

Across town, Rory was facing the same kind of night, though habit had nothing to do with it. Lorelai and Luke were going to dinner, Lane was out of town, and Sookie was in the middle of an on-going fight with her husband, Jackson.

"Bunny, just call Louise. Or Madeline. Or even Paris. I know you have friends outside this building."

"Madeline and Louise are in Malibu for the weekend, and Paris is currently attending a seminar called 'How to be your own best friend.'"

"Well, Babette would love to have you over. She'll spoil 'her girl' rotten. See if you can go up."

"Mom, Morey came back from Atlanta today."

"Ah. Right." Both had seen the trail of roes petals never-shy Babette had threw down, making a trail from the lobby, into the elevator, and up to their apartment. The management was complaining, but Babette was stubborn.

"Patty?" Lorelai asked hesitantly. She was running out of people to turn her daughter over to, and she'd be damned if she let Rory stay home by herself on a Saturday night.

"No one's seen Patty in a few days. We think she eloped or something."

"Ooh, that's worth playing Harriet the Spy for. Tomorrow, we go ask the neighbors questions!" She struck a thoughtful pose, and raised her eyebrows at Rory. "When have you last seen this woman?"

"Who was she with at the time?"

"Did her companion have a full head of hair?"

"What was she wearing?"

"Was it see-through?"

"Gross, Mom!" In the background, a buzzer rang.

"That's Luke, can you go let him in?" Rory nodded and left her mother's room, trudging towards the door in her puppy dog slippers.

"Hi Luke. Don't you look snazzy," she commented as she opened to door.

"Er, yea, Lorelai bought it for me."

"She's in her room, I'll be in mine, holler when you're leaving." Going down the hallway to her own bedroom, she closed the door and plopped down on her bed. The remote took some searching for, but she managed to locate it under her bed next to some of her books soon enough. Flipping the TV on, she barely paid attention as she flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. Finally, she found a rerun of Buffy, and dropped the remote next to her.

"We're going hon," Lorelai ta'd as she came in already wearing her coat and purse.

"Have fun."

"Hey, I had an idea. Why don't you call Jess? You need company, and you need to get some of your fake dates out of the way, so it could be an impromptu two-birds-with-one-stone thing."

"You really think Jess isn't going to be doing anything on a Saturday night?"

"Until you've exhausted all your options, I don't want you staying home. That's boring, and I don't want my baby to be bored."

"I'm fine, Mom. I haven't seen this episode, we shopped today so the kitchen's stocked, and I'm kinda tired anyway."

"What would your fans say if they found out you were holed up in your apartment watching reruns?"

"Hey now, James Marsters is one beautiful man."

"Too true, he should have been the one to get his own show. Anyway, just try Jess. If he's not home or he doesn't want to hang with you tonight, you can give up and be tedious."

"You know, I'm not a minor anymore. I don't actually have to do what you say."

"But you will anyway, because you love me." Smirking, Lorelai blew her a kiss, and left with Luke.

Rory waited until the next commercial break before admitting to herself that it wasn't any fun watching TV by herself. Muting the Windex ad, she took her cell phone from her purse and dialed the number Jess had given her a few days ago. After the cast party, they hadn't gotten together outside of work, but they'd agreed they needed to go on another outing together soon, and thus exchanged numbers.

"Hello?" She almost hadn't expected him to be home, so his voice gently on the other end startled her momentarily. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's Rory."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm alone tonight, and all my friends are out of town or at self-awareness seminars, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and do something. But only if you wanted to." Jess smiled. She sounded nervous- she was always a little hesitant when proposing an idea to Jess. She never knew if he was going to approve, or laugh in her face.

"Scared of me?"

"No."

"Huh. You mean to tell me Rory Gilmore doesn't have plans for a Saturday night?"

"It's just me and my TV."

"What are you watching?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Wow, you sure do know how to party."

"Are you busy or not?"

"Well, I was originally planning on spending tonight alone, but if you're really that desperately in need of a buddy, I guess we could do something."

"You're so nice."

"I've been told differently. Particularly by you."

"My mom's friend Alex owns this really great coffee shop, and I can get us in the back. Want to get coffee while we decide what to do...I probably should have asked that first." The nervous edge in her voice had returned.

"Sure, coffee's fine. Where is this place?"

"It's next to Wok 'n Roll, do you know where that is?"

"You're not talking about the Mudhouse, are you?"

"Yea, that's the place."

"It's like an hour wait to get in there, isn't it?"

"I told you, I know the owner. It's one of the benefits of having a young-looking mom."

"Ah, so the owner is Lorelai's ex."

"A coffee shop owner? That's like, a Gilmore's dream."

"Then why isn't she still with him?"

"They broke up a couple years ago, but they're still friends. I'll meet you there in half an hour, alright?"

"Sounds good." Smiling to herself as she hung up, Rory happened to glance in her mirror.

"Crap."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The makers of The Swan would have been proud. In less than ten minutes, Rory had gone from overalls/wifebeater/slippers/scrunchie to faded stretch jeans/Lorelai's sparkly pink spaghetti strap top/blunt heels/shiny and straight hair. She snapped a picture of herself with her phone's built-in camera, and furiously typed a quick message to her mom. "How do I look?" A minute later, "Thumbs up" came the reply, and she dashed to the elevator, the parking garage, and her silver Prius, and was soon after speeding out dangerously into city traffic. Her mad dash paid off, though. She beat him there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'If I'm going out tonight, I should probably put on a shirt.' The little voice of reason in his head had already moved past the Saturday-is-MY-day phase, and on to more practical matters. 'If I'm going out tonight, I should add pants to that.' He smirked. Or he could show up as he was, in his fire-truck-red boxers, and watch sweet little Rory blush. That would be interesting. However, New York wasn't famous for its No-Shirt-No-Shoes-No-Problem establishments, and being kicked to the curb when he hadn't intended on leaving the solitude of his home anyway wasn't his ideal ending to this night.

So, grudgingly, he put on jeans and a white shirt. As he squirted a creamy mess of gel into his palm and began applying it to his hair, he cursed himself for saying 'yes'. He was supposed to read the paper, eat, sleep. Damn Rory for interrupting him tonight. Damn him for being so absorbed in her girly shyness, swelling with masculine pride as she stuttered to him, that he gave up his peaceful night. Now he was going, with a Gilmore, to a place that served caffeine. Next time a girl called with a fluttering voice, he was going to ignore his ego, and hang up on her. 'Yea, I'm Jess Mariano, and I can make the ladies swoon. However, they can make me actually leave my house and come out with them. So I'm whipped even though I'll never admit it.'

In the mean time, he was climbing into his car, and heading for the exclusive coffee shop Rory's connections could get them into. When he arrived, he found her already there, leaning against her car and avoiding eye contact with the parking lot's passersby.

"Been here long?" he asked as he approached her.

"Nope. I already called Alex, so whenever you're ready." Awkwardly, they walked in together, wondering if they should be touching in any way. No one was looking at them, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe. However, before she could take his hand, or he could rest his arm on her shoulders, they were entering through the back entrance, and people were greeting them. Rory waved back and led him into the main area, to a primly located table in the back. Jess looked around as he pulled out Rory's chair, and then sat down in his own. The Mudhouse was a chocolate color, with mismatched tables, chairs, sofas, and desks lying around. Computers littered some of the tables closer to one wall, and the waitresses were wearing brown dress shirts with their black pants. The wall was decorated with ads for everything from Folgers to Starbucks, and though advertising its competitors seemed a little counterproductive to Jess, every aspect of the place looked and smelled like coffee. He resisted the urge to lick the table and continue testing his senses as an awed waitress approached their table.

"Hi, my name's Shirley, and I'm here to assist you guys in all your coffee and pastry needs. Can I get you a cup of anything to start?" Her eyes darted anxiously between their faces, and she looked like she was biting her lip.

"I'll have a cup of 17, and a brownie. Baby, do you need to see a menu?" Her fingers lightly touched his wrist as she said this, smiling at the wait.

"Why don't you order for me, you come here often enough."

"Okay then, my boyfriend would like a cup of 12. Thanks." The wait wrote down both their orders, and then took a deep breath.

"Um, I know this is kinda rude, but I was wondering if I could have your autograph…both of yours. If that's okay." Rory smiled as Jess rolled his eyes, and took the scrap of paper offered. She signed it, dotting the 'I' in Gilmore with a heart, and handed it to Jess."

"Pass," he stated, glaring defiantly at Rory. What would that prompt her to do…

"Jess," she began, leaning towards him. She reached his ear, and appeared to their audience (most of the shop's patrons who were, coincidentally, pretending to ignore them) to be whispering something seductive in his ear. Instead, she hissed 'sign the damn paper'. Wiggling his eyebrows, Jess complied.

Fifteen minutes later they were finishing up their rush-order coffee, playfully bickering over their next destination.

"Let's just go see a movie, Rory."

"We don't know what's playing, I'm not showing up and seeing whatever."

"Be spontaneous, c'mon."

"We can be plenty spontaneous at the bookstore."

"I don't go shopping with women."

"But you like books," she pointed out.

"I don't go shopping with women."

"Shopping for books is different than shopping for, let's say, shoes. You don't have to try them on."

"I don't go shopping with women." She sighed.

"We'll go see a movie," she started hesitantly. He stood up to leave, smirking. "Then we'll go to The House of Usher."

"I don't go shopping with women."

"Fine; I'll shop while you sulk. Now let's get going so we can catch the second half of Totally Spies: The Movie, or whatever they're showing in January." She opened her purse and dug for her wallet as he put his hand out to stop her.

"I got it." Offering a small smile in thanks, she stood up and took his arm as he tossed a few bills on the table, and left. "By the way, I'm picking the movie if you're making me go shopping with you." She kissed his cheek in response.


	16. The House of Usher

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13- Yep, he's up there. And I think he does have a kid. Can you imagine how weird it would be to just turn on the TV and see Daddy and SMG bringing the house down::shudders: **

**Lalala, I've been meaning to mention for a couple chapters that- for all literati fans out there who are also SPUFFY! fans- I've got a semi-AU story going on the side of this one. I've got two chapters posted so far, and I can't make any guarantees when it'll be updated again, but I will say I'm working on it when I have LCA writer's block. Which is increasingly frequent. **

**And thank you so much for all the reviews! I love seeing the notices in my Inbox, and I do read each and every one I receive. **

"I cannot believe you talked me into sitting through King Kong."

"I'm surprised myself. There was a point there when you were just standing, jaw dropped, looking at me, and I didn't think it was going to work."

"You're damn lucky you thought of popcorn."

"It was one of those random strokes of brilliance. Maybe next time I'll come up with a cure for cancer."

"Or an entirely new way to preserve real popcorn butter."

"I still think it's actually butter on the stuff."

"It's not, that's why it doesn't need to be refrigerated."

"Didn't stop you from grossly exploiting those free-refills." Laughing, Rory unlocked the car doors, and they climbed in. They'd shown up at the Mudhouse separately, so Jess's car was still in the parking lot several blocks away.

"So you've never been shopping with a woman before?"

"I have, and that's why I'll never do it again."

"Aww, did you have to carry her bags?" He nodded pitifully. "Watch her try on identical outfit after identical outfit?" Again, he nodded. "And, adding insult to injury, pay for it all?" He narrowed his eyes and nodded, no doubt recalling the painful experience. "You know book shopping is completely different."

"Maybe. Where are you taking me?"

"The House of Usher. It's this amazing little hole-in-the-wall that's actually comprised of three stories, all linked by spiral staircases, and the bookshelves are so full that it looks like one more tiny paperback would make the whole place explode. I've been going there since I was six; it's the best book store in New York, bar none." She spoke so passionately about the store that Jess couldn't help but get a tiny bit excited about the prospect of so many books in one place. But only a tiny bit.

"And it's still open?"

"It doesn't open until late afternoon, so it doesn't close until around three."

"We're NOT staying till three. We'll browse, go back and get my car, and then the night ends."

"We'll see." They parked on the street, grateful for the late hour's release from parking meter fees.

"Where is this place?" She pointed directly ahead of them to where a skinny, dirty brick building was squeezed in between two colorful redbrick shops. The sign was old and faded, so only "T e H o Ush " was visible, and it was the only shop on the street without a show window.

The bell above the door sounded remarkably similar to a cowbell, in Jess's opinion, and at first glance they were the only ones in the store. Upon further inspection, however, he saw a woman in a business suit going up the stairs, and a man wander in and out of site behind a row of bookcases on the second floor balcony.

"Yell if you find something good," she called behind her as she eagerly headed for the stairs.

"What if I don't want to share?" She didn't answer him, but smiled to herself. She headed towards a random area, somewhere she hadn't been in a long time, breathing deep the smell of books and organized chaos. Meanwhile, Jess went for the back of the first floor, sank into an overstuffed crimson armchair, and began pulling out the books within reaching distance and reading their jackets.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Rory? We're being kicked out." Rory looked up from the book she was hungrily skimming, surprised to see Jess carrying not one book.

"What time is it?"

"3:15. The owner lady's been dropping hints that it might be time for us to go, and she's a big girl. I think she could take us."

"Fine, let me pay for these." Struggling to pick up the enormous pile she'd accumulated, she placed her latest find on top.

"What were you reading?"

"Cat's Cradle. You have to read it when I'm done."

"Already have. I'm a big Kurt Vonnegut fan."

"So are you getting anything?" she asked as they began moving towards the register.

"I left my stack somewhere around here. Too heavy to carry around looking for you."

"So, you are getting something. Meaning shopping with a woman didn't work out too bad for you after all."

"I haven't seen you for about three hours, we weren't shopping together."

"Then why'd you fight it?"

"Can we just pay?" Smirking, Rory turned her books over to the owner at the cash register while Jess went to pick up his selections. When he came back toting nearly twice as many as Rory, the owner's eyes gleamed, and Rory looked on triumphantly.

"And you just wanted to go to a movie."

"I can't help it, I'm like a kid in a candy store." Both paid for their respective purchases, and went back to Rory's car.

"I guess we chalk this up as a success?" he asked as they were driving back.

"I think so, we definitely got noticed in the coffee shop and the movie theatre. Mission status: completed."

"And as a perk, it was fun." Rory stared straight ahead as she tried to keep the grin from spreading across her face. "Glad to know you thought so too." Smirking, Jess pointed out his car in the parking lot they'd just entered, and she steered towards it.

"So," she started as she stopped the car.

"Sew buttons."

"I'm glad you decided to keep me company tonight." A beat.

"Me too." This time she had no control whatsoever over the smile that graced her face, and when she dared to look back at Jess, he was mirroring it.

"Goodnight kiss, in case anyone's watching?" No one was around, the lot was deserted.

"Good idea," Jess quickly agreed, his eyes sweeping the empty surroundings. Slowly they unbuckled and leaned towards each other, Jess's eyes focused on solely her while Rory's glance flipped from glove compartment to windshield to headrest. She tasted like coffee. He tasted like cinnamon. Rory didn't know why.

She stopped averting her eyes and closed them, as he pulled her face closer with his hands, and she took the opportunity to press more of her body against his chest. When the finally broke apart, they were both panting a little harder than they'd like.

"Right. So I'll be going. See you around." He smoothly opened the door, took his bag of books, and climbed out, closing it with his foot as he walked away. Almost slamming down on the gas, Rory sped out of the lot before he could get in his own car and leave. For some reason, she felt like she'd have trouble fighting the urge to follow him, see where he lived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I had a great time tonight." Smooch, smooch.

"Me too." Smooch, smooch. Rory walked up to her door, stopping when she saw the couple kissing against it.

"Uh-hem," she cleared her throat as loudly as she could without disturbing the neighbors. Luke and Lorelai broke apart, looking guilty.

"Oh. Hi you."

"Hi Mom. Hi Luke. I take it you had a great time tonight?" She grinned as Luke blushed furiously.

"That we did. Are you just getting home?"

"Yea, and I'm pretty beat, so if you could just make a space that'd be great."

"I'll do better. Bye Lukie." Lorelai gave him one last kiss and waved him away as she began to unlock the door. "So, what'd you do tonight?" Both Gilmores deposited their purses, shoes, and jackets in the front hall and walked towards the kitchen.

"Jess and I went to the Mudhouse, the movies, and then the House of Usher. We saw King Kong, and it sucked, but I have to admit Jess is a pretty adequate basher." She smiled at Lorelai as her mother began boiling water. "We had fun."

"It sounds like it. So between the two of you, are there any more books left in that hole?"

"Quite a few actually." Rory got out four little packets of cocoa mix (because just one per cup isn't sweet enough) and two mugs. "What'd you and Luke do?"

"We kissed a lot. He's a good kisser."

"I bet Jess is better." Giving her mother an evil smile, she dug through the cupboards looking for mini-marshmallows.

"Is not." Lorelai stuck her tongue out. "And when did you guys kiss, cause you kinda left that out of the playback."

"When we went our separate ways. In case people were around."

"Were there people around?"

"No." Rory blushed.

"You go girl. Damn, why can't water boil faster?"

"Something to do with science, whatever that is."

"Do you think it'd be faster if we put it in the microwave?"

"I strongly suggest you don't put the tea pot in the microwave."

"You're right. It's cute and pink and it has Hello, Kitty on it. We don't want to melt Hello, Kitty."

"I'm gonna go put my pajamas on, I'll be right back. Oh, and a little advice. A watched pot never boils." Grumbling, Lorelai turned around. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw the kettle let out a small wisp of steam.

"I saw that!"

Five minutes later, the Gilmores were both sipping hot cocoa on the couch, in their pajamas, watching Crossroads.

"I feel like we should just send Britney a thank you note for making something so mock-worthy. I mean, I've lost track of the hours we've spent laughing at her expense."

"Okay, thank you note for Britney Spears. Going on the list after Mariah and Madonna."

"I'm so glad tomorrow, or today actually, is Sunday, because there's no way we're getting to sleep before five."

"Sunday is the day of rest, after all."

"Luke is so a better kisser than his nephew. More years to practice."

"It took you all this time to come up with a reason, did it?"

"No, I just forgot we were discussing it up until this point."

"No offense, but Luke probably hasn't actually been using those many years to do much practicing. He's still a bachelor, after all."

"Hey now, play nice. At least my guy likes me back." Instantly, the content look on Rory's face was replaced by an upset one.

"Good point," she said as she drained the rest of her hot chocolate and stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"No, hon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it's-it's just late, and I'm getting defensive, and we're watching Britney Spears. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be that cruel."

"It's okay. You're right, anyway. This is just The Plan to him, after all."

"Do you want it to be more than just The Plan?"

"I don't know anymore Mom. You're right, it's late. I'll see you in the later morning."

"Okay. 'Night, bunny." Lorelai sadly watched her daughter walk to her room and shut the door behind her with her foot.


	17. Backwards World

**kessemm – Spuffy is the Spike/Buffy pairing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Encarta - Yay! I was hoping people would pick up on that! There are so many little things I slip in, and when I proof it I realize no one outside of my own head will get it. A lot of the time, even I don't remember the fantastic symbolism behind it. **

The shower was nice and warm when Jess climbed in, to his relief. So many times he'd been desperately in need of a long, hot, relaxing shower, and the prick next door had killed the heater. Okay, warm water, no one around, The Clash playing on his in-shower stereo, everything was in place. Time to think.

Rory. This whole thing had started as some stupid plot to get the media off their backs, but last night had been fun, genuinely fun. They'd had coffee, made fun of a movie and started a massive theatre-wide popcorn war, and then she'd taken him to the most amazing book store he'd ever seen. And when they'd arrived at the House of Usher, she'd wandered off by herself. She hadn't clung to him or followed him like a puppy as so many of his past girlfriends had been content to do (until they got bored), but she'd just gone off on her own. Independence. This was a new thing in women, at least women close to Jess. His type of girl tended to be a little, well, needy. And after growing up with Liz, a Class A whiny, helpless, basketcase, it was a little unnerving.

But he was trying to focus on Rory here, and thinking about Liz would just get him mad. Rory. Think about Rory. Pretty blue eyes, cute little pink lips, killer-

Okay, so now he was thinking about Rory in a more-than-friendly way. That was fine. It was bound to happen. He didn't believe in platonic. And Rory hadn't seemed to mind letting him kiss her in the obviously deserted parking lot under the pretense of The Plan. She wasn't stupid, quite the contrary. She'd clued in to their lack of audience.

So, after his quick moment of soul-searching…what now?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi, I'm Francie Jarvis, huge fan of yours." Rory smiled at the latest addition to Max's band of miscreants, guessing this was the actress playing new-girl Isabel.

"It's nice to meet you Francie." She shook the redhead's hand, and then continued on her way to her own trailer.

"Who was that?"

"Francie Jarvis."

"Yes, but why is she here?"

"I'd assume she's going to play Madison's replacement."

"Max replaced you?" Lorelai looked shocked, stopping in her tracks.

"You didn't read the script, did you, doofus?"

"I don't remember if I did or not."

"If she's the girl I'm thinking of, she's playing a new girl who takes Madison's old place in the little four-pack, until they get bored of her, and make up with Madison in the season finale. Which is coming up in a few weeks, amazingly."

"Wow, I can't believe how fast time flies. It's astounding we look so good for our ages."

"Isn't it?"

"Hey." Jess walked by, tapping Rory's arm as he passed her.

"I'd say 'hey', but I think 'bye' is more in order." He raised his hand to show he'd heard as he turned a corner, heading for Terri's office. He had to admit he was a little proud of himself- he'd come to the set completely lost, begging the crew for directions. Now he knew his way around, and he knew pretty much everyone he passed. He didn't talk to anyone other than Rory, but he could name almost every person at this studio. He wasn't 'the new guy' anymore. He was one of the regulars, and though he wasn't quite as regular as some, he was coming back next year a veteran.

"Hi, I'm Francie Jarvis, huge fan of yours." A girl was standing in front of him with her hand stretched out, a big smile on her face.

"Bet you're saying that to everyone." Walking past her outstretched greeting, he climbed the two steps to Terri's trailer, and disappeared inside. Pouting, the girl headed off to introduce herself to more people.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Isabel: (Points to Madison in a picture of the four of them) Who's this?_

_Kayla: (Taking it from her and putting it in her nightstand) Oh, that's Madison. _

_Isabel: I've noticed her around school. Is she a friend of yours?_

_Haley: No. (Kayla and Kris exchange pained glances)_

_Isabel: (Noticing the atmosphere) Ah. Well, you said you had a shirt that'd look good with my hair._

_Kayla: Right. (Takes shirt from closet) Black goes great on redheads. I bought this during the whole 'goth with style' point in time, but I can't wear it without dying my hair, and I finally found a color that works with me. (Isabel goes into bathroom to try it on)_

_Haley: This is nice. Four is a good number for us._

_Kris: Haley, it's not like you can just replace her, you know._

_Haley: Watch me._

_Kris: We have a history with Madison. We have years of-of memories, and souvenirs. _

_Haley: Drama queen._

_Kayla: Hay, what I think Kris is trying to say is, Madison's one of a kind. If you miss her, you can't just pluck the new girl from her table in the cafeteria and make her your new best friend. _

_Haley: I like Isabel. She's cool, she has good taste, and she's fun to hang around. _

_Kayla: We like Isabel too, it's just-_

_Haley: Wait, WE? You both are in on this?_

_Kris: No one's in on anything, we're just saying that you're doing this the wrong way._

_Isabel: (Coming out of the bathroom) I like it. Thanks Kayla._

_Kayla: (Quietly; all three avoid each other's eyes.) I like it too. Take it. _

_Isabel: You're so sweet. None of my old friends would have let me just HAVE a shirt they didn't like._

_Haley: Well, with us as friends, you're covered. (Smiles at Isabel. Kris frowns while Kayla rolls her eyes)_

"You're not in this scene." Rory looked at the page her mother was reading.

"Correct."

"Why'd you make me read it if you're not even in it?"

"I didn't make you read it, I merely suggested you look at my script because you were complaining about being bored, and it's not like you've read it before anyway. You're the one who opened it to that page."

"Yes, but I've used up the brain power that I could have spent reading a scene my daughter was in by reading this one, so now I'm bored AND I don't have the mental capabilities to entertain myself."

"How sad for you."

"For an actress, that didn't sound too sincere. What scenes are you in?"

"We're filming the one that starts on page 11 today." Lorelai flipped to page 11.

"Tony is a loser," she stated as she began to look it over.

"Why?"

"'I have an extra ticket for the science fair, do you want to come?' And this is they guy your character is considering sleeping with?"

"Read the last page." Lorelai wet her forefinger and turned to the end as a makeup artist continued to work on Rory, holding up tubes of lipstick to her shirt and pondering.

"FINALLY!" Rory grinned at her mother. "I knew they were going to end up doing it sooner or later!"

"Well, your wait is almost over. We shoot that scene tomorrow."

"Wait, the sex comes after the science fair? Not exactly an obvious score there."

"Hey, how 'bout you read quietly?"

"I'm just saying…"

"And if you must find something to fixate on, let it be that Jess gets to play the science fair nerd." A wicked grin spread over Lorelai's face.

"He will never live this down."

"Yea, because you two talk so frequently that you can just bring it up in conversation all the time."

"Well if you two start spending more time together, I'll see him more often."

"Why would we spend any more time together? We stayed out till three a few days ago, I think that's a lot of time."

"I guess."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, I was not insinuating."

"You were definitely insinuating."

"I just meant…if The Plan were to continue for an extended amount of time…and not be a plan."

"Huh?"

"If you and Jess were to stumble into Backwards World and end up together for real, then I'd see a little more of him, and mock him every single time."

"You think we'd have to go to Backwards World for that to happen?"

"Well, seeing how not long ago you were smacking him around, it'd be a tiny bit different." Rory sighed and stood up as the makeup artist finished her work, and moved towards the door. As Lorelai followed her out, she could have sworn she heard her daughter mumble 'How would one get to Backwards World?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jess's shirt was striped. Big, thick, red and blue stripes, with a polo neck. It made him look like a pansy. And it was itchy.

"Max, please let me change," he begged, sticking his bottom lip out for emphasis.

"Once again, no Jess."

"I'll find something else equally dorky, just not this. Anything but this."

"I'm a busy man, Jess."

"If I throw up on the shirt, can I wear something else?" Max walked away without giving an answer. Scowling darkly, Jess slunk back to where the director's chairs were set up. Attached to one of them was a piece of plain white paper with his name in large, black, bold Times New Roman, and he sank into it without greeting any of the people milling around him.

"Nice shirt." Jess looked up from his script to see Rory sitting next to him. Ever since they'd decided to tell the world they were a couple, the crew had been setting their chairs up side by side.

"Max won't let me change it," he shrugged.

"I've had a few outfits like that myself."

"You always look cute, what are you talking about?" He smirked at the flush creeping up her neck.

"I'm talking about the fact that as the years go by, the clothes get smaller and smaller."

"Who's complaining?"

"Well you, having a Y chromosome and all, wouldn't care, but I sometimes wonder if people take me seriously as an actress as long as Terri is picking out my attire."

"You're on a teen drama called Jersey Girls, I don't think you could be taken any less seriously if you tried."

"Teen drama? Jersey Girls? Oh yea, that's the one with Jess Mariano!"

"I didn't come here to be taken seriously, I came here to get the kind of recognition you need to someday get the parts that will allow you to be taken seriously."

"What if you get so much recognition, you can never believably play anyone other than Tony Diarcci? You could have this role hanging over your head for the rest of your life."

"Wow, thanks for the pep talk."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"It's not like Tony is such a memorable role that people will always associate me with it."

"You're going to be on the beginning credits next season."

"Yea, but just a little flash of me, and my name at the bottom for a second. It's mainly you four."

"Who knows? Maybe if you stick around long enough, you'll get a spin-off or something. Try and live that down."

"Okay, now do I not only feel crappy because I have no future job prospects outside this studio, but I still hate this shirt. Thus I'm going over there now, while I still have a little self-esteem left."

"See you at the science fair, Stripey!" The look he shot her as walked off, a cross between annoyance and amusement, made her smile though Max's briefing.

"Why so happy?" Lorelai asked her with a grin.

"Have you seen Jess's shirt?"

"Ah. So this is THAT kind of happy." Lorelai's voice held an ah-ha tone to it.

"Yea, now shut up please." She was turning red in response to her mother's teasing.

"You liiiiiike him," Lorelai shot back sing-song-y.

"Just focus on his shirt, alright?"

"Places, places people!" Max yelled from his position on top of a ladder at the front of the room..

"Break a leg, Bunny." Rory kissed her mother's cheek and went to stand on the edge of the set, where a pair of heavy, blue double-doors opened from a few feet of fake hallway to what would appear on TV to be a gymnasium. This was the largest of their sets, located on one side of the entire studio and it's surrounding buildings and trailers, all of which were classrooms, hallways, locker rooms, parking lots, cafeterias, and anything else associated with their fictional school. On the other side of the studio were sets for personal bedrooms, and a number of blank walls that were occasionally turned into scene locations.

"Annnnnd action!" Max yelled soon enough, and Rory confidently walked through the doors as the camera remained a few feet in front of her, traveling backwards as she strutted.

"Madison!" Jess yelled from a string of tables all bearing poster board and props. She switched her direction and headed for him.

"Hey," she greeted him with a quick kiss.

"You came."

"Like I had anything better to do. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"You didn't seem all that excited when I invited you yesterday, is all."

"Well I am. Now what's this?" She gestured towards a small model of a heart, and the many graphs and charts that covered Tony's project board.

"I did my project on whether males or females have a higher pulse rate." He began pointing to some of his statistics, and Rory held back a laugh as she remembered Max instruction Jess-who had no idea what any of it meant, and didn't particularly care to find out either- which chart meant which in rehearsal. "Women's hearts usually beat faster than men's, so I polled a cross-section of people of both genders after various activities, and listed my results here." He pointed to the biggest chart on the page. "My conclusions are here, and my research is this, plus I had this model lying around, and the judges like 3D models."

"Only you would have a tiny, plastic internal organ 'lying around', Tony."

"Do you like it?"

"I have no idea what any of it means, but you made it, so I love it." She moved closer to study the chart. "Who'd you poll?"

"I started this at my old school, so no one you'd know. I did everything else in the past month, but my information came from going up to my former peers and giving them sheets of paper asking their name, sex, age, height, weight, and then requesting they filled out the blanks below at the requested times." He pointed to a paper labeled 'Sample Survey'. "When they woke up, went to bed, after gym, at the end of the school day, right when they were arriving to class, when they were shopping, resting, afterhavingsex, and any time when they were angry."

"And people willingly wrote down their pulse rates in the aftermath of screwing? Yea I did catch that, Shy Boy." He blushed as she cupped his cheek with her hand and sat on the table next to his project.

"Most of them didn't. I had to give surveys to almost everyone in the school in order to get 32 back."

"And how did you come up with the questions?"

"I picked times in which their pulses would be normal, high, and low."

"That you did. So? Chicks or dudes, who wins?"

"No one 'wins', but females tend to have a higher pulse rate during 8 of the 9 activities."

"Including the sex one?"

"Including the sex one."

"Huh." A small smile played on her lips which Tony returned, and then both turned towards the lady wearing a 'Judge' nametag that had just walked up to the table.


	18. The Hospital Again

**I'd like to apologize for the erraticness of my updating. I know it's sometimes two days and sometimes two weeks between my posts, and I feel guilty that I can't keep to a regular posting schedule. My school/work/extracurricular thing can be a little shifty (well, not school, sadly), and I never know how much time I'm going to have to write. I hope you guys understand, if you even noticed. If not, please completely disregard this message. Erratic posting? Who said anything about erratic posting? **

**And while I'm in AN mode, I'll throw in a disclaimer for the hell of it. I don't own, kids. Yeesh. **

_Madison and Tony are laying on her bed, making out. She is partially underneath him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hand is visibly traveling up her shirt. Tony shows no sign of stopping anytime soon, but Madison looks a little uneasy as she tries to break the kiss. Not stopping, Tony follows her squirming, and she finally must push him away, both gasping for air. _

_Madison: (Still breathless) Well, you certainly have gotten bolder._

_Tony: Maybe now you can drop the nickname Shy Boy._

_Madison: (Flirty) Never. You'll always be my Shy Boy._

_Tony: (Take aback; a bit pleased) Always? You think we have an always thing here?_

_Madison: (Shrugs nonchalantly, then grins) I don't know. That's what makes it fun._

_Tony: Well, I don't know about always…but I think a long term thing at least._

_Madison: (Smiling) My little optimist. (Tony resumes kissing her)_

_Tony: What time (kiss) is your step-dad (kiss) getting home? (kiss)_

_Madison: (Disdainfully) When he's done with his hooker._

_Tony: So, not for a while then. What do you suggest we do in the mean time?_

_Madison: (Rolling her eyes, still kissing him) We're not playing Monopoly again._

_Tony: (Playfully) Why would I want to play Monopoly?_

_Madison: Please. In our early days of dating, it was like one of your major turn-ons._

_Tony: You're exaggerating. And when did you start referring to them as 'the early days?'. We're only 18, Mad._

_Madison: Fine. What do you want to do that doesn't involve bankruptcy?_

_Tony: (Serious-playfully) I could think of some things…_

_Madison: (Pulls away again) Okay, this is weird. Since when have you been the instigator? _

_Tony: Since when do you pull away? (Begins nuzzling her neck)_

_Madison: Since my virgin boyfriend started doing that. (Swats his head away)_

_Tony: (Very serious, loving look) Madison?_

_Madison: (Eyes widen) Tony?_

_Tony: I'm ready. (They look into each other's eyes, and slowly Madison leans in for the kiss. Chorus of background song starts playing as Tony rolls fully on-top of her, and the camera backs out of the window as they continue to kiss.)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory smiled as her cast mates congratulated her on a job well done. She walked off the set with Lorelai to pats on the back, and 'nice work's, looking forward to changing out of Madison's chest-hugging tank top.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked from immediately behind her, and she spun around to his voice.

"You scared me, Loserpants."

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I think so. Next time I do a scene where I'm underneath something heavy, I'm so wearing a bra, no matter what Terri says."

"Yea, sorry about the heavy part. Kinda comes with being made of flesh and bone, but I could work on that if you want."

"Would you?" Rory asked flirtatiously as she suddenly noticed her mother had disappeared, probably around the same time as she and Jess had begun their playful banter.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Anything involving pizza, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Unless you needed company, because I still owe you for last week."

"I was thinking we go out to celebrate Tony's deflowering. What says you?"

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Uh, 8:45ish?"

"No ish. You don't pick a respectable lady up at ish."

"Who said you were a respectable lady. I mean, Tony was a virgin before you touched him for the very first time." She playfully twisted his ear. But made sure it hurt. "I mean, 8:45 it is, madam."

9:00 – She wasn't answering her cell phone, and she was already 15 minutes late. Jess was starting to feel a bit miffed that she'd forgotten their 'date', but that wasn't like Rory at all. He was a little worried. So he called Luke, coerced the man into calling him in, and was currently traveling down the hallway Luke had taken him down many months ago, heading for the Gilmore's door.

"About time you came to the door like a gentleman, instead of making Rory meet you at the curb," a heavyset red-haired woman sniffed as she moved past him. But she winked when she said it, so it wasn't much of a reprimand.

Even though he didn't remember their number from back then he easily found their apartment. A Looney Toons welcome mat sat in front of their door, and one of those little, fuzzy In/Out signs hung from the knob. It was currently reading "In", but Jess had the suspicion it never changed. He pressed the small button next to the door, and the faintest buzzer sounded from inside. A minute later, Lorelai came to the door.

"Hi…why am I saying hi to you?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do, Ms. Gilmore."

"No, I mean, why are you here, and not making out with my daughter in a parking lot?" So, she told Lorelai about that…

"Rory was supposed to meet me at 8:45, but it's nine, and I'm still dateless."

"I thought she left…you know, I don't think I heard her leave. I just figured cause it was that time and I didn't hear her screaming at me to fix her hair." Lorelai began moving into the apartment with a puzzled look on her face. Jess closed the door behind him and followed. "Rory? Bunny, are you still here?" Every time Jess heard Lorelai refer to Rory by nickname, it was always Bunny. Maybe she occasionally got a generic term, like sweetie or honey, but overall, it was always Bunny.

Liz didn't have a nickname for him. She called him 'screw-up', 'loser', 'failure', 'fucker', 'son-of-a-bitch', and anything else her colorful mind could come up with when she was mad at him. And when she was in her mommy-mood, it was a variety of 'sugar', 'cookie', 'baby boy', 'puppy', 'pet', and so on and so forth. Never anything set in stone. Never anything that didn't change depending on her mood.

"Rory!" He was jerked out of his brittle musings as Lorelai screeched, and he ran to the door she was standing in front of. Lying on a bathroom floor, her dark hair spilling out over the white tile, was Rory. "Oh my God, Rory!" Both were at the fallen girl's side instantly, Lorelai gathering her daughter into her arms, Jess feeling her pulse in her limp hand.

"Strong heartbeat, she must be unconscious." For the first time, Jess noticed Rory was only wearing her underthings. He looked around as Lorelai grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and applied it to Rory's brow.

"Water. There's water on the floor. She must have slipped."

"C'mon Buns, wake up." Jess slowly pried her body away from Lorelai, and turned her on her side. He tilted her head back, and raised her thighs into right angles with her hips.

"She's probably cold. Can you get a blanket?" Nodding, tears suddenly raining down her cheeks in sheets, she scurried off to fetch the item. She returned a few seconds later, still sniffling, and together they covered her. Jess took her exposed hand, pinched the skin lightly, and began murmuring to her. "Rory, wake up. You can do it Rory. Your head must hurt like hell, but your mom's crying, and I can't handle weepy women." Lorelai should have yelled at him at that point, but instead she smiled through her tears.

"Were you a paramedic in your former life?"

"Nah, I just…know some things." Her appreciation was startlingly welcome. "My mom used to do some stuff…she passed out a lot. I learned how to take care of her when she was like this." Rory began to stir. "Keep talking to her. Rory, can you open your eyes for me?" No response. "Rory, your mom and I are really worried; can you say something?"

"Rory, wake up because you have to see this. Jess is being nice." He tried to glare at her, but you couldn't look at a woman who was cradling her daughter's body as mascara ran down her cheeks with anything but sympathy. Rory's eyelashes fluttered.

"Good girl. Welcome back." She opened her cobalt eyes unfocusedly, and things slowly slid back to their positions as she saw Jess kneeling over her.

"Hi?"

"Oh Rory!" Her mother collapsed hysterically at her side, and through her sobbing all that could be made out was 'so worried'…'lying there'…'Thank God Jess'. Awkwardly, Jess turned back to Rory, who was still staring as if mesmerized by his face.

"We had a date tonight, didn't we?"

"Not anymore. Fainting chicks aren't really my cup of tea."

"I was getting ready, and I fell. I think I hit my head on the counter."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

"Let's get you to the hospital, see if you have a concussion or something."

"Why are you in my bathroom?" She was dazed, but still inquisitive Rory.

"After demanding I pick you up at exactly 8:45, when you didn't show, I came looking." The only sound that could be heard in the bathroom was Lorelai trying to breathe normally, and failing.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rory turned to her mother, and allowed the kisses and words to be heaped upon her, as Jess stood up to leave the women alone.

"Jess?"

"Yea?"

"Would you drive me to the hospital?" A half-smile crossed his features.

"It'd be a pleasure."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"The hospital is the first place we had an actual conversation."

"While blowing like a pack of cigarettes. I remember." Lorelai sat in the back seat of Jess's car quietly at the two people in the front flirted shyly with each other. A little voice told her that Rory shouldn't be ignoring her mother after this near-death (hey, it really could have been if she'd hit hard enough) experience, but the bigger, saner voice told her that Jess had alerted them to Rory's absence, helped her when she was out cold, and woken her up. He could kill someone, and still be her hero. For now, she was content to watch Rory weakly speak while leaning her head against the window.

"Sorry you actually put on clean clothes for me, but didn't get to go out. You look nice."

"As do you." Rory blushed as she looked at herself, wearing just an oversized puppy T-shirt and gym shorts. Lorelai had grabbed the first things she could find, and Rory had managed to dress herself. Her hair had already been dried when she slipped, but her face was completely void of all makeup. Jess was reminded for the millionth time that night their first meeting. What a rousing success that had been. But, almost a year later, they were actually doing pretty good. He was here, wasn't he?

Jess continued driving, silently sending up short prayers of thanks that she was okay. When he'd first entered the room, and seen her immobile body, he'd been far more afraid than he should have been. She was awake now, and he was relieved, but nonetheless he'd been afraid. He'd deal with what that meant later.

He pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, not wasting time looking for a good spot. He parked as close as he could get without searching, turned the car off, jogged to her side, and opened the door. She'd gotten into the elevator and to the car with Lorelai's support, but now she was determined enough to walk on her own. Which she was doing, only at a turtle's pace.

"Rory, do you want a piggy-back ride?" Jess finally asked, exasperated at her baby steps. Beaming, she happily climbed onto his back, and buried her face in his hair. It smelled like a great deal of product, even though it looked unkempt. Like a child, she let him carry her into the building, and he held her hand while Lorelai filled out the paperwork. As they were waiting, a young woman came up to them, and asked if Rory was alright. They responded she was fine, just had a little headache, and she smiled. None of the Jersey Girls were dying, life could go on.

"You're so lucky to have Jess here with you. I have no idea where my boyfriend is right now." She walked away respectively, as Jess and Rory looked at each other. They hadn't been consciously playing the couple act.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, Miss Gilmore, you're going to be fine. You'll have a lump for a few weeks, but there's no internal damage, and I can prescribe a simple pain medication for you."

"That's great news. Thanks, Doc." The medical professional began scribbling something down as Lorelai rubbed Rory's back. Jess leaned against the wall, looking around anxiously. The last time he'd been in a hospital, this hospital to be exact, his mother had been dying. She'd been released, and he'd gone to see her once (with disastrous results; he doubted they'd be speaking before Christmas), but there had been that moment when he didn't believe she'd make it, and he'd felt like an orphan. He had no idea where "James Mariano", the enigma from his birth certificate, might be. So if Liz croaked…best not to think about it.

"I want to go home."

"Just wait for the nice man to give you the meds, Bunny, and we'll be off. Is the hospital pharmacy still open?" The doctor answered affirmatively.

"I need to give permission, so who'll be picking this up? I don't think Miss Gilmore should be filling it herself."

"Lorelai, you take Rory to the cafeteria for some coffee. I'll pick up the vicodin, and take you guys home." The doctor gave Jess a very pointed glance. "Sorry, no vicodin. Vicodin bad."

"Jess, after tonight, I think I'm gonna have to start telling people you're a decent guy."

"I drove you guys over here. You can't leave people at a hospital with no way to get home." He flushed awkwardly as he tried to explain his behavior.

"You can in horror movies." Jess rolled his eyes, and took the slip of paper from the stern-looking medical professional. Lorelai took Rory's hand and pulled her to her feet as they set off .

As they walked down the hallway to get caffeinated, Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Jess was really cool tonight. I was freaking out because you were all not-respondy, but he got you up."

"I was pretty surprised to see him when I woke up."

"And you didn't have any problems exploiting your 'I'm-so-weak' status, did you?" Lorelai's eyes twinkled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The piggy-back ride, the hand-holding, his mere presence for two hours in an emergency room." Rory smiled at the scuffed floor. "I think you might have company on the ride to Backwards World."

"Stop," Rory commanded lightly, but her smile had grown wider.


	19. Dinner

**JustPeachy123 – Your review was so cute, I simply loved it! And hopefully, the story will enter adulthood just as interestingly. **

**literatiever – Favorite chapter? Thank you! I hope to keep raising the bar. **

**sanfrangiantsfan – I'm honored. **

**My muse was alive and kicking the past few days. Finally out of hibernation! And just in time for the last few chapters. I'm guessing on 5-8 more. **

To call or not to call? Jess couldn't decide. He'd taken the Gilmores home, went back to his own flat, fallen asleep, and woken up around noon. It had been a few hours, and he was wondering when the right time to call would be. He wanted to make sure Rory was alright, but he didn't want to revert back to the eager beaver he'd been channeling last night.

And, what was worse than fussing over the girl who not so long ago had declared him the very bane of her existence, was that he'd been too caught up in apprehensiveness last night to notice the change in his demeanor.

Now, he noticed. And he didn't like knowing that Rory had noticed. They weren't a real couple, he didn't want her to notice his moments of weakness.

Deciding not to call, Jess sat down and picked up the remote. And the image of Rory on the bathroom floor invaded his mind. Jumping up and physically swatting at his head to get the vision out, he dashed to the phone. Pride be dammed, he was checking in.

On the other side of town, Rory groggily picked the phone up. She had fallen asleep after getting back from the hospital, but since then she had drifted in and out of dream land, too tired to get up and do anything else.

"Ello? Max?"

"Close. It's Jess."

"How are you close to Max?"

"We work together, we're both Italian, we're both listed under the 'M' section of the phone book…or would be, if we were annnoynmous enough to be listed."

"Hi Jess."

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm good. My head doesn't really hurt if I lay on my side, and I'm sleepy."

"I'll let you get back to resting then."

"No, talk to me. Mom hasn't come in here yet because she doesn't want to 'disturb' me, and I've been counting sheep for like an hour."

"Okay. Why did you think I was Max, has he called you yet?"

"Some magazine received an anonymous tip-off from someone else in the ER, and they're turning it into this big ordeal. I bumped my head. It's not a huge story."

"It's too a huge story. You didn't see yourself on the floor last night- all pale and in the weirdest position."

"Max wanted to make sure I was alright, and he sounded actually worried. He's not like some of those directors who just want you to be there during filming, and don't care about you as a person. He's a good guy."

"I know he is."

"He said to tell you thanks for all you did last night. I wanted to say it too, because I don't remember if I already said it."

"You're welcome." They both were silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Talk to me," Rory commanded childishly.

"About what?"

"I dunno. Anything. Tell me a story."

"Fictional or non?"

"I don't care, I just need human interaction right now."

"I'm not good at coming up with stories."

"Well, you read enough. You have to have retained SOMETHING."

"Fine. I will tell you about my first day of kindergarten." Rory laughed on the other end of the phone, a musical laugh that brought a smile to his face.

"Well, my mom bought this horrible wool vest for me to wear, and she made me wear it with some turtleneck and pants, and it was August, so I was sweating like a horse by the time we got to the school. And we'd gone ahead of time to see some of the teachers, and all the ones we'd met were really nice, and they had neat classrooms. Like, they had lofts, with books on top, and all kinds of neat things on the bottom. The teacher I really wanted had that little plastic Fischer-Price kitchen set."

"Because you're so domestic."

"Exactly. And out of all the teachers, I got Mrs. Jackston, The only teacher who thought the lofts were 'too dangerous', and had the most boring classroom known to five-year-olds everywhere. It was painful. She didn't have any good books, and no good toys, and she wasn't the nicest lady. When Liz had to go, and I started crying, she put me in time-out instead of telling me it was okay, and we'd have fun together like a decent teacher should have."

"I'm beginning to see why you're so jaded."

"And then we were making name tags, and she was going around and helping kids write their names, and I could already write 'Jess', and she got to me and instead of praising me for doing it by myself, she tried to tell me my name was spelled J-e-s-s-e. And we had a big row about that, and she moved my desk to the back of the room for the entire year."

"Mm-hmm." Rory was starting to doze off. Jess sensed this, so his voice got a little quieter, more soothing.

"It wasn't that bad though. I was a very strange kid, so I'd have ended up in the back sooner or later. Like I went through a phase about mid-year when I thought I was a Prince of some far-away land, and I made up this whole scenario for it. My dad was the King of wherever it was, I don't remember what I named it, and he was back in our kingdom with my real mother, ruling it with style, and Liz was this servant who was supposed to protect me from evil, and that's why I'd been taken away from my castle. And I'd do stuff like wear Burger King crowns to school, and tell everyone I met about my noble past, and wear capes everywhere I went." Rory gave a little laugh on the other end.

"The capes led into my superhero phase. I don't blame Mrs. Jackston. But the more she treated me like the stupid kid, the worse I was. There was a lot of singing back then. And hopping on one foot. And stealing crayons." Faint breathing was the only thing he heard.

"Sleep tight, sweet Rory."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, all better?" Rory and Jess were walking around the studio lot, already dressed for their next scene. Consequently, Rory was in a little pink shirt, and Jess was sneaking peaks at every opportunity. She was the first girl he'd noticed for more than just her body- he couldn't help it. Rory had something other chicks didn't. Still, it's not like he could look away.

"Good as new. And I'm getting carpet put in my bathroom."

"Guess that means next time you don't have an excuse to get out of our date."

"Right. Because I didn't want to go out with you so much I risked a concussion."

"I knew you'd admit to it eventually. You free Saturday?"

"Yea."

"Good. We still gotta celebrate Tony's manhood." She punched him lightly on the arm in parting, as she turned towards her trailer. Lorelai was waiting for her inside.

"Did Jess like the shirt?"

"Oh yes." She's seen him looking.

"Are you cashing in your ow-my-head check?"

"Saturday." Lorelai grinned at her.

"Who knew my little Rory would be the one to tame the bad boy?"

"I hope he's not tamed," she said before she could think about it. Lorelai burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it in a dirty way!" Lorelai continued to howl.

"That's…my…girl!"

Holding her side, Lorelai accompanied her blushing daughter to her next scene. Everyone there greeted Rory with hugs, having heard or read about her little accident.

"I don't suppose it ever occurred to you to dry the bathroom floor." Everyone except Paris.

"People, pay attention. We're glad Rory is okay, but this is the third-to-last episode of season three. We're wrapping it up now, so it's gotta be GOOD. Otherwise, people won't watch next season!"

"Is it just me, or does Max have a lot less hair than he started the season with?" Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Now, those of you who aren't involved in this scene, the 20-feet rule still applies. Those of you who are, get in place." Not wanting to argue with Max, everyone did as requested. Max gave the signal, called out his favorite three words (lights, camera, action), and Rory opened the locker she was standing in front of. She shuffled the books around inside it, and gazed at her reflection in the little magnetized mirror on the inside. Several feet away, Paris, Madeline, and Louise began to walk towards her.

"Just go up, and ask her to get coffee with us, Haley."

"Why can't one of you do it?"

"Because this whole thing started because she slept with YOUR ex. You ask her."

"Yea, but Ian and I are over for good. I don't think it should be my responsibility." Paris shoved her forward, barely able to conceal the glee she got at pushing Louise, and the blonde walked towards Rory. At that moment, Jess came out of nowhere, walked up to her, and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Hi there." Smiling coyly, Rory dropped the books back inside the locker, and spun around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Back atcha." They began to smooch passionately as Louise stopped her trajectory. She turned on her heel, and marched back.

"She doesn't want to be our friends anymore, she's happy with the loser."

"I think if we want to get back on speaking terms with Madison, we shouldn't call her boyfriend a loser."

"He'll be gone soon anyway. She's never been interested in a relationship, only sex."

"They've been together for months, Haley," Madeline/Kayla tried to placate, while Paris/Kris wrinkled her brow.

"You think she's having sex with Tony Diarcci? I'd bet money that he's a virgin."

"All things we can ask her when we get coffee," Madeline insisted, as Jess backed Rory up against her open top-row locker. She hopped up so she was sitting on the bottom of it (only on TV would it support her), and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I don't think Diarcci's a virgin." Jess ran his hands up and down Rory's bare arms, as their public display of affection reached levels a real school would have bucked at. As it was, an administrator came up to request they cease and desist their activity. Jess lifted her back to the ground, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later." Flushing, Rory happily took her books again, closed the locker, and headed to class. On the way, she saw the three girls standing there, staring at her.

"Where's Red?" she asked snidely, continuing on her way. Louise narrowed her eyes, as Madeline frowned and Paris's lips quivered. Francie walked up to them at that moment, and the scene ended. Max requested they do it again thrice, and as Rory was heading back to her trailer, Jess walked by. She blew him a kiss, and they continued on their separate ways, each surprised but comfortable at the level of flirty playfulness they'd achieved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory knew she looked hot in red. But the look on Jess's face when she came to the door was still priceless.

"You kids be home by eleven."

"Eleven AM. Got it." Rory rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to her mother, who was curled up in front of the TV with a carton of Ice Cream. "And I know Luke is coming over, so you can drop the hermit act." She closed the door behind them as Lorelai pretended to scoff.

"So, my Uncle's coming over tonight."

"Like she's going to stay here all by herself tonight. Lorelai is an extrovert. She doesn't do alone-time."

"I guess I should keep you out pretty late, so he'll be gone by the time you get back."

"Unless he's staying the night." Jess gagged.

"I prefer not to think about my Uncle doing anything other than fixing pipes for Lorelai."

"She's my mother, how do you think I feel?" They reached his car, and climbed in. "Where are you taking me?"

"McDonalds."

"You'd better not be. You said it was a nice place."

"Well then, you'll have to wait and see." He was being gentlemanly tonight, and he looked yummy. Ties had that affect on him. So she was fine with waiting and seeing.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of a picturesque Italian restaurant. It was small, but busy.

"What is this place?" Rory asked as he led her inside, letting the smells of garlic and tomatoes hit her. "This is what I imagined Heaven would smell like."

"I used to bus tables here. They have the most amazing food I've ever eaten." He stepped up to the raven-haired hostess. "Mariano, two."

"Right this way, please." They followed her towards the back, Rory noticing the place was littered with couples. Some younger sweethearts, some middle-age husbands and wives, some elderly old loves. The entire atmosphere made her appreciate Jess's hand on the middle of her back even more.

The waitress led them to a table, and handed them menus once Jess had seated them.

"Take your time. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your drink orders." Rory inhaled deeply again, still entranced by the smells.

"You're going to get woozy if you keep sniffing."

"I can't help it, it's delicious. Thank you so much for bringing me here." She placed her hand briefly over his, before studying her menu. Ten minutes later, the waitress was writing down their orders, and Rory and Jess were staring into each other's eyes. To her, they looked no different from the other lovers scattered around the restaurant.


	20. Paparazzi

**CClar832 – I'm trying to write Jersey Girls like the average teenie drama. Meaning that something crucial to the show will happen in the S3 finale. I'm glad you're liking it, though, because even though I'm writing bits of the script, I can't say it's something I myself would watch. At least someone thinks it's good…maybe I'll sell it to the WB. **

**Francesca Jones – My most enthusiastic reviewer ever. I don't think I've ever been almost-kinda-sorta proposed to.**

**JanelleRae – High compliment. Thank you much.**

**evangaline b – Driving the readers crazy is in the job description. Sorry. But I'll get around to that eventually.**

**whatever13245 – Really? 45 thumbs? **

**Sorry again guys, I couldn't go on the computer for a week (got grounded again…this happened during Pennames) so my updating was thrown off once more. **

"This is so good, I want to take a bath in this sauce," Rory finished her food, quoting her mother.

"Thank you for refraining, because I don't think the manager would be too happy with us."

"Have I mentioned how I'm forever in your debt for bringing me here?"

"I believe you have."

"Well, I am. And I never thought I'd say this, but after the bread and the pasta and the sauce and the salad, I'm too full for desert."

"Me too. Check please," he flagged down their waitress. The curvy lady had been refraining from hitting on Jess all night. She'd wanted too, but nothing would have come from it. He was obviously enthralled by his date.

He paid, and then escorted Rory back to the car, his arms loosely around her waist. They'd grown so relaxed with each other after 'dating' the past several weeks, and she responded by moving even closer to him.

They entered the parking lot and were abruptly blinded by multiple flashes of light. Rory let out a shriek at the sudden onslaught of light and noise, and Jess pulled her closer to him. About fifty reporters, photographers, and fans were waiting for them, cameras flashing and microphones diving for them. Their names were screamed and people rushed forward to invade their personal space, as Rory's head began to ache from the activity. It had been okay up until now, but the lump was currently throbbing painfully.

Jess felt Rory stumble as they continued walking, so he wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist. He swore as he made his way through the throngs of people that appeared to be growing in size, and he pulled Rory behind him. They tripped out of the mob as Jess broke into a run, towing Rory. She looked scared, and he wasn't too stable himself. He'd been accosted by media before, but the paparazzi had never attacked him like that.

He reached his car, and practically threw her inside. All he cared about right then was getting her away from these people, and he sped out of the parking lot as she shook.

"I'm so sorry, Rory."

"Don't be, that wasn't your fault. Ow, my head." She reached into her purse and took out some Advil.

"That looks like a little more than the recommended daily dosage." She swallowed the pills regardless, using spit to wash them down.

"That was terrifying."

"Has it ever happened to you before?"

"Not to that extreme." She rested her head against the cool glass of the window. "Can you just take me home?"

"Of course." By now he knew the way to her apartment by heart. He'd been there enough times to pick her up, and he was even going in the building to get her now. If they weren't going to be 'breaking up' soon, he'd think they were getting closer. Well, they were growing closer. But as friends, not as a couple. There may have been some looks, some touches, here and there, but it was always in the back of Jess's mind that this was a temporary thing. They wanted the public to leave them alone, so nothing like THAT ever happened again. He looked over at her and saw how pale she'd become. When he found a parking spot in front of her building, he helped her out of the car, and held her hand all the way to her door.

"Thanks. For dinner, and for getting me out of there. I froze up when I saw all the people," she said in front of her apartment.

"No problem. Good night," he whispered as he moved towards her, and planted a small kiss on her feathery lips. He left as soon as she'd gone inside, scowling. The events of the night, the look on Rory's face when a camera man had grabbed her hair in attempt to prevent her flight, and the blood pounding in his head as he squealed out of the parking lot came back to him.

She was recovering still. They had no right to freak her out like that. If anyone frightened Rory like that again when he was around, there would be hell to pay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In a small apartment in Boston, Christopher Hayden surfed through the channels. On one of those 'Celebrities Gone Bad' shows, he watched as a horde of reporters surrounded a young couple.

"You wanted to be famous, you deal with it," Chris muttered as he took a swig of beer. At the bottom of the screen, two names came on: Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore. He spat out the beer. His daughter, whom he hadn't called in months, was being yanked along by some punk. Oh, he was wearing a dress shirt, but he was a hoodlum. You could see it in his towering mass of gel-thick hair. Chris watched as the boy tossed Rory into a car, and climbed in his own seat. He drove off as the program moved on to Courtney Cox Arquette, and Chris stared blankly at the screen. As the minutes passed, he became more and more upset by what he had just seen.

Jackass was gonna pay for treating Rory like that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Go Fish," Rory ordered Jess, scanning her cards.

"Can't we just play poker?"

"I don't have any threes, please Go Fish."

"You're boring," Jess commented as he picked up a card from the pile. Smirking, he put both threes down, and shuffled through his remaining cards.

"You're SO cheating."

"That's what you said when I beat you at Life."

"I ended up a teacher with no children in a trailer park. You, the 'entertainer', had to get a second car for all your offspring and you had the big Victorian Mansion. There's no way that was all sheer luck."

"Maybe I'm just better at board games than you are. Ever think of that?"

"It doesn't explain why you're winning a card game."

"Well maybe you're just dumb. Can we play for money next time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting you rob me blind."

"Fine, we'll play strip-Go Fish."

"How would you even play that? There are no minute wins and loses to result in the shedding of clothing."

"I don't know. I guess you could just get naked from the start, eliminate the need for losing."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"As I've been cooped up in your trailer for the past two hours while we wait out the storm that's ruining our outside-the-school set, the hormones need to go somewhere."

"I envy the girl that ends up with you, Jess. You're such a romantic," Rory said as she rolled her eyes. Lorelai was helping Terri today, and it was indeed raining violently outside. She'd invited Jess to play some of the games she and Lorelai kept in her trailer, and they'd been busy for a while.

"Somehow they don't see it. Do you think it's ever going to stop raining?"

"No. Max is gonna have to give up soon. At least we'll get to go early today."

"What are you going to do with all this unexpected free time?"

"I was thinking of ordering Thai food and watching Almost Famous."

"I love that movie."

"Really?"

"It's a classic. Maybe I'll watch it tonight too, now that you've got the idea in my head."

"Why don't you come over then? Mom's out with Luke, and there's a bunch of reporters around the building because of all the semi-celebrities that live there. It would qualify as one of our dates, but people might think it was more."

"True. Okay, I'll be there."

"Bring Red Vines."

"As you wish." He looked down at his cards. "Do you have any sixes?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Too sparkly. Too plain. Too much skin. Not enough skin.

"Hey, you're ruining my system."

"I have my own system."

"Well this is Momma's closet. Go raid your own, or follow the system already in place." Rory sighed.

"Fine. What's your system?"

"This is the 'maybe' pile, this is the 'no way' stack, and this is the 'if there's no other option' heap." She moved away from the bed and towards her glide-rocker. "This is the 'I haven't tried it on yet but it might work' mass, and somewhere around here is the 'Probably looks like crap, but I haven't tried' mountain."

"Is this the mountain?" Rory asked, indicating the clothes on the floor.

"Ah, the lost mountain! You've found it!"

"So how do two people dress from the same system? I mean, your 'no way' stack might also be my 'maybe' pile."

"Well, I guess we could do this in shifts. Or, I know, you could wear your own clothes."

"I have many clothes, Mother, but not as much as you. I just have the main clothing categories covered, like working-out and vegging and date-wear. I don't have he's-coming-over-to-watch-Kate-Hudson-wear."

"You know, ever since you and Jess started pretend dating, you've been raiding my closet an awful lot. Ever think it might be time to invest in your own he's-coming-over-to-watch-Kate-Hudson-wear?"

"Why? I can just wear yours."

"Fine. But don't mess up my system." They dug through the closet, every so often unearthing a garment to be held up, examined, and tossed into one of the growing piles. It took another half hour, but they were eventually standing side-by-side in front of Lorelai's floor-length mirror, each holding an outfit up to her body. Lorelai's was a blue shirt with baggy black pants, the legs of which, in movement, resembled a skirt. Rory had a purple blouse and a black miniskirt. They smiled at their reflections, then frowned. Then traded.

"Perfect!" Rory dashed back to her own room to change as Lorelai moved a few discarded outfits out of the way. It became a mad dash back and forth between each other's bathrooms in pursuit of the perfect hairstyles and makeup accents. Luke and Jess were smart enough not to show up early.

:Ding dong: Mother and daughter froze mid-mascara sweep.

"You get it- you've answered the door to Luke before. And if it's not Luke, it's for you anyway."

"Yea, but you're prettier than me. I need another minute."

"I cannot answer the door to my daughter's gentleman caller! It's weird and uncomfortable, and what if he decides he likes me better? I don't want that to come between us, Bunny. Get the door."

"I'm not getting the door when you're closer to being done than I am!"

"Well I'm not accidentally stealing your fake boyfriend."

"Fine. If it's Luke, he'll think you bailed on him."

"And if it's Jess, he'll find another Mother/Daughter team. I'm thinking Goldie/Kate."

"Oh my God, we're watching Almost Famous tonight! I bet he is planning to leave our fake relationship for Kate!"

"Hold on there, isn't Kate married?"

"I don't know, I only met her once."

"Yea, she is! To the guy with the hair!"

"The guy with the hair? That's pretty much everyone except Vin Diesel, Mom." The doorbell rang again.

"One of us has to get it, Rory."

"Then we'll both get it."

"Okay then." Together, they marched haughtily towards the door.

"One, two, three," Lorelai counted as they pulled the door open, to reveal Jess standing on the other side with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Lorelai," he said to her, not seeing Rory behind the door. She poked her head around at that moment. "And Rory. What is this, the Welcome Wagon?"

"We had a disagreement over who should get the door."

"And this was your solution?"

"You weren't there. Come in." Lorelai went back to Rory's bathroom as Jess followed Rory to the kitchen.

"How was it out there?"

"There's no less than ten media freaks surrounding the place. I was definitely spotted."

"We should mess up your hair or something before you leave, make it look real dirty and all."

"Good idea." The door rang again.

"Mom, its Luke!"

"I shouldn't have to go by myself."

"I'm not answering the door with you when we already know it's YOUR date."

"But that's not fair. I answered it with you when it was YOUR date."

"For God's sake!" Jess yelled, going to get the door himself. He opened it to his Uncle's surprised face.

"Luke."

"Jess." The two hadn't spoken since the hospital.

"Lorelai's almost ready. I think she's in Rory's room."

"And how would you know where Rory's room is?"

"Alright, I confess. We've been shagging like bunnies since you introduced us. Would you come inside?" Luke grumbled as he entered, and Jess left him to close the door by himself.

"Hey there, handsome," Lorelai purred as she walked out. Luke blushed as Jess pretended to shoot himself in the head. Rory laughed at him, pulling snacks out from the pantry.

"You like Bugles?" He nodded enthusiastically as he took the requested Red Vines from his coat. "Super. Here's my Thai menu, let me know if you want anything that's not on there." He skimmed it and handed it back to her.

"Good choices. Movie ready to go?"

"Of course not. Mom and I have spent the past hour-and-a-half getting ready, when did I have time to put a DVD in?"

"You know, you really didn't have to do that. I'd have been fine with you in your pajamas or whatever; I've seen you in them before."

"Well, I haven't done any real dating in a while, so I need an outlet for my girly, predate prepping."

"Really? There's no other guy?"

"I'd have told you if I was dating someone! We are friends, or at least I thought we were."

"But you haven't even gone out with anyone else in a while?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Uh huh. And what about you, Mr. Cool?"

"Not for a few months."

"Why's that? Couldn't get a girl?" She teased him as he smirked and shrugged- two very common Jess-answers to her questions.

"I could get any girl. Just didn't feel like it." She nodded as a smile curved her lips upward, and a few feet away his smirk softened.

"Rory? Jess? We're going, be good, nothing dirty on the couch!"

"Aye aye, captain." Lorelai and Luke left as Rory picked up the phone, and Jess went to put the movie in.


	21. Shotgun Father

Half-empty food containers and bags covered the coffee table. Jess sprawled out on the Gilmore's couch, with Rory using his chest as a pillow. Her body was curled between his legs, and he stroked her hair absentmindedly. If anyone had walked in, they would have thought they were disturbing something. For the two people on the couch, nothing worth mentioning was going on. It was just natural now that they be that close.

The movie ended, and neither got up to press buttons. When the credits were finally done running, and the menu had come back to the screen, Jess nudged Rory lightly as he tried to sit up.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Where's the remote?"

"On top of the TV."

"Why is it there instead of, I don't know, within reaching distance?" She shrugged.

"I'm not getting up."

"Well you're on top of me, so you kinda have to."

"I could go to sleep right now. I think I might."

"But then Lorelai would come home, find us here, and assume something dirty had occurred on the couch even though she specifically forbade it. Luke would then proceed to tear me limb from limb while lecturing me about how you deserve more, and you'd have to explain to Max why he was short one actor." She lifted her eyes.

"Shut up. I'm resting." Jess surrendered as Rory curled up against him again and closed her eyes. He let himself slip back into the not-so-casual position they'd been in earlier, and soon had joined Rory in slumber.

Lorelai walked upstairs from Luke's apartment, slightly disheveled. She turned the key in the lock and walked in on her darkened living room, the light from the TV illuminating the two figures on the couch. She raised an eyebrow at their intertwined position as she turned the TV off, and then took a blanket from a nearby armchair. She unfolded it and draped it over the pair before kissing Rory's forehead and going to her own room.

The next thing all three became aware of was pounding on the apartment door, coupled with frequent ringing of the doorbell. Rory and Jess were jerked awake on the couch, and struggled to remember where they were as the sun shone through the apartment's windows.

Rory's heart thudded painfully at the unpleasant rousing, and she looked down at Jess's messy hair and sleep-clouded eyes accusingly.

"What is that?" he grumbled, referring to the noise, and she relaxed. He obviously didn't know anything about it.

"Don't know." She realized that his arm was wrapped around her waist, and spotted a tiny bit of drool on his t-shirt close to where her mouth had been all night. Suddenly, she was shy. "Good morning, Jess," she whispered. He grinned back. This wasn't such a bad way to wake up after all.

"Good morning, Rory." He sat up farther until their foreheads were touching, and innocently Rory licked his lip.

"For crying out loud, did I not say nothing dirty on the couch?" Lorelai stormed past in her pajamas, looking grouchy. She yanked the door open intending to hit whomever on the other side had woken her up, but stopped.

"Chris."

Rory jumped off Jess's lap and rushed toward her mother's side.

"Dad?" She walked into the hallway to hug him as Jess rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to be in the middle of a big, happy family reunion. Especially not this early.

The man at the door, however, had different ideas. He stormed inside past Lorelai and spotted Jess on the couch.

"You!"

"Me?" Jess even pointed to himself for confirmation that Rory's dad was yelling at him, but Chris forged ahead.

"You think you can get away with that?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"She's my daughter, okay? I may not have been around much, but she still deserves not to be treated like some OBJECT, Kid."

"Lorelai, Rory, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know. Stop yelling Chris!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rory tried to calm the situation down. Jess ripped the blanket Lorelai had covered them with off his legs and stood up to face Chris.

"I saw on the news, this little jackass grab my daughter and fling her in the car. I don't know what your mother taught you, Buddy, but that is not how you treat a woman!"

"Oh, I assume you're talking about the night we were ATTACKED by reporters, and Rory wasn't moving, so I had to get her out of there as fast as I could? That night?"

"I don't care WHY you did it, I'm not going to let you treat Rory like that!"

"Lorelai, get your ex away from me before I punch him."

"Chris, what exactly are you accusing Jess of doing?"

"Are you not listening to me, Lor? He grabbed her arm, and threw our daughter in his car!"

"Yea, I've heard about that. And from what our daughter told me, it's why she's still here."

"So you allow this? You allow Rory to be with this punk?"

"Interesting story there, Chris, involving Rory not really being with that punk. But if it happened, sure, I'd support it. He's never done anything but take care of her. Well, except for that whole bitchy period, but even then he wasn't this abuser you seem to think he is."

"What do you mean she's not with him?"

"Ask them yourself! I need coffee!" Lorelai stormed towards the kitchen as Chris turned on Rory.

"Explain this, young lady." She shrugged, desperately wanting to join Lorelai and ingest some caffeine as well.

"All these tabloids thought we were a couple, so we're pretending. We're going to officially break up soon." Jess came to stand beside her, scowling at her father. Chris was looking a bit confused at that moment.

"Wait, you're not dating my daughter?"

"Does it matter? She's a grown woman- she can drive, vote, drink, get a sex change and be drafted. She's out of your jurisdiction, man."

"Rory, when is this ending?" He refused to respond to Jess.

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We didn't plan this out methodically, Dad. Whenever."

"Now. End this now."

"Piss off," Jess scowled.

"That's not the plan, Dad. People, cameras, press need to be around."

"Rory, are you actually that stupid?" Both Rory and Jess looked offended. "If you're not in a real relationship, and you don't have a definite plan, you're just letting him play with your mind. 'Oh, we'll break up whenever.' Well, from what I can see, you know this isn't real but you're still letting him talk you into doing some very real things!" Rory looked at the couch, the impression of their bodies clearly pronounced.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Dad!" He rounded on Jess.

"I'm guessing this is all you. My daughter has never raised her voice at me, EVER, in twenty-one years of her life."

"This isn't me, this is Rory telling you that you have no control over what she does with her life. If it makes you feel any better, we haven't done anything serious enough to justify this treatment, and I don't actually care about your daughter anyway, so I don't deserve the Shotgun Father spiel!" Rory stepped back from the two, hurt.

"Dad, leave."

"I won't be spoken to like that, Rory."

"Dad, leave." Her eyes were dry, but her voice threatened crying.

"Christopher, you have never understood that keeping your distance puts boundaries on your influence in this family. Get out." Lorelai stood in the kitchen doorway, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a knife in the other. Chris stormed out as Rory stormed to her room.

"I'm a little afraid of you now," Jess confessed in their absence.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Defend Rory?"

"Say you didn't care about her."

"To get him off my back."

"Did you mean it?" He struggled for words.

"I don't know."

"And for the second time this morning, I'm throwing someone out of my apartment. Leave, Jess. And next time you see her, you'd better know." Wisely, he left.

Lorelai put down the knife she'd picked up to help state her point, and hurried down the hall to Rory's room.

"Bunny? Don't be sad."

"You were good back there, with Dad."

"I've always kinda wanted to say that. But about Jess-"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Obviously not. You look like you're about to cry."

"Fine, I'm not fine. But I'm not discussing it."

"He might not have meant it."

"I said I wasn't discussing it."

"I think he was bluffing. I heard him standing up for you back there."

"Mom, please." Lorelai surrendered and closed the door behind her as Rory plunged under the covers. She stayed that way until she was sure Jess was home, and grabbed the phone by her bed.

"Hello?" He sounded tired. She tried to recall the happy waking-up feeling, but couldn't.

"We're filming tomorrow, correct?"

"Rory. Yea."

"Day after, we hit the Arte Café and break up. I'll see you tomorrow." He tried to say something, but she cut him off as she slammed the phone down.

She bolted out of bed to her closet. Feeling around wildly, she searched for the sweater she knew was on the top shelf.

She found it. It was a little dusty from months of being forgotten, but she violently shook it off. Leaning against and sliding down the wall, she landed on her shoes and hugged the white sweater as she let the tears fall down her face. She remembered when Lorelai had taken it all those months ago, when Jess was nothing more than a nuisance. 'Ridiculously stupid or ridiculously sexy.' That had been the only thing on her mind back then. They hadn't hated each other, they hadn't been pretend dating, they hadn't been falling asleep together on her couch and waking up in each other's arms. It had just been awkward with him. That was it. None of the feelings that were currently swirling around in her head and her heart had existed then.

She was hurt. But more importantly, she'd let herself be hurt. Jess was never her boyfriend, no matter how many times she'd accidentally-on-purpose slipped, and let herself pretend. He didn't like her as anything other than a coworker. He'd squired her around and put up with her just because he didn't want to be romantically linked to her in the magazines. She'd built up this elaborate scenario in her head to where she actually entertained the possibility of him liking her back. Yea, like that would happen. Only in, as Lorelai said, Backwards World.

She rubbed the soft material against her face. It didn't still smell like him, but she'd spent the night curled against him- the clothes she'd meticulously picked out yesterday carried his scent. A hint of cigarette-y smell, but mainly soap. Some guys smelled like cologne, or axe, but Jess just smelled like strong, clean, masculine soap. She closed her eyes and let the tears tickle her neck as she drowned in the feel of the sweater and his lingering scent.

Once again, she was a silly little girl. Once again, she was crying over a guy who'd been on a completely different page than she. Once again, well, here she was.


	22. Taking Sides

**sanfrangiantsfan – Yep, Chris is a jerk. I hate him on the show, so when I needed a 'bad guy' for my story, he beat Dean AND the grandparents. I know, woah, right?**

**kat461 – Yes! You remembered the sweater! I was afraid some people might forget it.**

**:Gathers readers around her: Children, children. You should know that while Bittersweet does like to READ the angsty stuff, she likes to WRITE happy endings. Sillies. So have no fear- I'll be cleaning up my mess. Have some patience…this is the first of the final five chapters. **

Somehow, it was harder to get drunk when it was your goal. If you were just out with your buddies for a few rounds, in no time you'd be smashed. But if you went deliberately seeking a blissful hangover to get your mind off recent events, it was going to take some time.

"Another."

"Of what?"

"Whatever you just gave me. Another." The barmaid clucked her tongue as she refilled Jess's glass. The lighting was poor enough for her not to recognize Jess Mariano, but she was still paying him more attention than the other customers. Jess's stubbornly sober mind chalked it up to him being the only one under 35 in the bar. The girl couldn't have been any older than 21 herself- perhaps younger. It was that kind of place.

"So what's your story? Love done you wrong?" Jess said nothing. Undeterred, the girl leaned over to give him a perfect view. Her long, bleached-blonde hair pooled on the bar as she pouted.

"Want me to make it better?"

"Only thing to do that's more vodka. Fill 'er up." He pushed his glass back at her as she indignantly shoved the bottle towards him and headed for her newest customer. If he had been as drunk as he wanted to be, he wouldn't have refused her.

The whole drowning-sorrows-in-alcohol thing wasn't working so far. In fact, constantly checking to see if he was forgetting only served to bring up the memories fresh again. Rory's flight down the hall and her bedroom door slamming had been immensely painful.

In fact, as Jess had walked to the subway entrance, past hordes of reporters composing headlines saying 'More than just puppy love- all night for Rory and Jess!' (they'd been screaming it into their cell phones as he walked by), he'd been extremely confused as to WHY he was so shot up. Yes, he liked Rory as more than a friend. Yes, he'd lied when he said he didn't care about her. But still, he should have been able to think about something other than her door slamming for the past two days.

"Skanky! More poison!"

He was going to get wasted if it killed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She was supposed to hug him. Just go up, wrap her arms around his neck, and hurry away. "I'm busy, catch you later babe!" was her line. And he didn't have to say anything. Lucky fucking duck.

She would then proceed to run down the hall in pursuit of Louise, whose character had left a note in her locker. But she didn't know if she'd be able to make it that far.

"How does he look?" she hissed at Lorelai. She refused to take her eyes off the ground.

"Uh, bored? How does Jess normally look?"

"So he looks normal? Not at all remorseful or sad?"

"He looks like Jess, Bunny."

"Of course he does. Stupid guy."

"C'mon Bun, cheer up. Season finale! Party week! And the start of our summer!"

"Jess and I are breaking up tomorrow."

"And you're going to let him ruin your last memories of season three? Won't be long, you know, before we move on to four- the season where all things change. You ladies go off to college! No more high school! This is the last time you'll ever see the set with lockers like this!"

"Then why can't they fire Jess?"

"Because he's going to Princeton while the girls all go to Rutgers like Max has been planning since the first season in the event that the show actually lasted."

"Do you think Max would let Madison dump Tony for some new guy at her college?"

"I think he'll let her be tempted, but I don't think he'll break them up."

"Great. Just my luck."

"Hon, a week ago, you were thrilled for Jess. He's gonna be on the opening credits- that's big."

"Well last week I was friends with Jess."

"Oh, don't start this whole you-ruined-my-job-for-me thing again." Lorelai sounded genuinely exasperated.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, stop saying. We both know you don't like Jess, in fact, it's quite the opposite. You're only being a bitch whenever his name comes up because you feel like he rejected you, which may or may not be the case."

"Mom! Get back on my side!"

"I'm not taking sides here, Rory, because I think both of you are being really immature."

"You're one to talk." Rory folded her arms and walked away, feeling even worse. Fights with Lorelai were few and far between. But when they did fight, it was horrible.

So if she was on the outs with Lorelai, and beyond the limits with Jess, that didn't leave too many people to chill with once the scene was over. Behind her someone laughed, and her eyes bugged out once she realized it was Paris. And she was laughing because Tristin was talking to her, not because a child was bleeding from the head.

When did she and Paris switch bodies? Why was she all alone, and her almost-friend getting the attention from the guy she liked? What was wrong with this picture?

"Places!" Max screamed, despite his voice being hoarse. He'd been yelling at his cast for so many days now that it would take some time to recuperate. But that wasn't going to make him use a quieter tone. 

Painfully, Rory executed the scene. Her plan had been to avoid direct eye contact, but Jess's gaze was locked on her face from the moment the cameras started rolling. It might have been before that as well, but she'd been desperately looking the other way.

"Rory, you're moving like a zombie!" Paris yelled from one end of the hallway. Thought she contemplated making an obscene gesture, Rory just sighed. It hadn't taken this long to film since the early days- the first few times she worked with Jess.

"Rory, this is not a hard scene," Max scratched out, making those around him wince at the texture of his voice.

"I don't feel well," she lied. Max rubbed his temples.

"Can you pull yourself together for five minutes? That's all I ask."

"I'll try."

"From the top, then."

She faced Jess and jogged towards him, his goofy Tony-smile plastered to his face, but gloomy Jess-eyes betraying it. She hugged him, hating that he smelled normal. The least he could have done was not shower, so as to dispel the soapy-smell.

She dutifully repeated her line, and took off. Talking to Louise was easier, but his eyes burned holes into her back. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, refusing to turn around and give in.

It wasn't her best, but it was good enough. Max released everyone and Rory fled to her trailer to be alone. Jess trudged slowly back to his own trailer, where signs of Tristin were already disappearing. Ian had been a main character in the beginning, but this season's finale would mark the end of his stint as a regular star. Max had plans to bring him back for a few episodes in the future, but Jess was taking over the entire trailer. It was a little sad- Tristin had proved to be a pretty cool guy.

"What's with your girl, man?" he inquired from over the dividing wall in the middle of the structure. It was coming down in a few weeks.

"Not my girl," he replied as he removed Tony's blue t-shirt.

"What happened there?" Tristin asked sympathetically, ever the expert on women.

"We're doing that break-up thing tomorrow, and she let herself get a little attached."

"What about you? Last I saw, you seemed just as attached."

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, hell yea it matters. If you two have something going on, don't throw it all away just because you want to stick with that crazy plan you concocted."

"Nothing going on to speak of."

"Please. You, I can't read. But Rory, everyone can tell that girl has it bad for you."

"See, I took your advice about girls, no matter how unwelcome it was, a lot more seriously before you started sneaking around with Gellar."

"We're not sneaking, we're simply hanging. Like you and Rory. Which means we should be in the sack any day now."

"Rory and I didn't sleep together, jackass."

"Why not?"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Never mind, Jess couldn't wait to kick his trailer mate out.

"There's no one else like her, Jess. I'm not exactly under her spell anymore, but I still know that even if she's not the one for me, there is no one like Rory Gilmore. And she likes you. So you're quite possibly the dumbest ass alive if you blow this."

"And after that extremely motivating speech, I'll see you after lunch."

"You're being an idiot!" the blonde yelled after him as he walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Can I come in?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Are you going to call me a bitch again?" Ooh, bitter edge.

"I didn't call you a bitch, I said you were being one."

"Well that makes it so much better."

"I do think you're being one, though. You're screwing up your scenes again, even though this is the extremely crucial last second-to-last episode of the season. You're completely ignoring the guy who's been one of your best friends for the past couple months, and the worst part is you don't seem to care about either."

"I care."

"Well then is this how it's gonna be until they kill Tony off or whatever? The Poconos every damn day?"

"Why. Are. You. Taking. His. Side?" Rory's voice had that constricted boundary to it, which often proceeded crying.

"I can't march into his trailer and announce that I think he's being a jerk. He hasn't talked to me since the thing with Chris."

"What would he say? 'Tell your ex he can relax, because I don't want anything to do with your daughter'?" Lorelai ignored her.

"However, I can march into your trailer and tell you my opinion, because it's my job as your manager, and as your MOM. You're blowing this out of proportion, Rory."

"You were there, you heard him!"

"I don't think he meant it, Rory!"

"Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?"

"To stop Chris from killing him! He likes you Rory, but I don't think he's ready to become a martyr for you!"

"If that was it, he'd have said something by now."

"Did you give him any chances to come up and start a conversation, serious or casual?"

"I didn't not give him any chances."

"You're being stubborn."

"I learned it from you. How long did it take you to realize that you had feelings for Luke again?"

"I'm not perfect. I know I don't always set the examples I'd like you to follow, but that is a completely different situation. For one thing, Luke is Luke. He waited for me Rory, like some men do. But then there are the guys like Jess, who can slip away before you realize they're gone."

"So what, since Jess doesn't follow me around like a little puppy I have to be the one who goes to him, begging him to take me back as his fake-girlfriend?"

"You were not fake, and you know it! I came home two nights ago to find you two curled up together on the couch!"

"We fell asleep, it doesn't mean we're soul mates!"

"Rory you never spent the night with Dean in your entire relationship! You'd stay out late at his place, or he'd come over while I was busy, but you never spent the night. You slept with him, I know, but you didn't sleep with him."

"So?"

"So the fact that you trusted Jess enough to just doze off in his arms says something."

"It says I was too tired to make him leave." Lorelai held up her hands.

"Fine. Lose him, shun him, despise him, all of the above, whatever. Your life. Screw it up as you please."

"You actually think I'm screwing up my life by not looking Jess in the eye? Please explain the logic behind this incredibly exaggerated comment."

"Maybe I am exaggerating, but maybe I'm not. Dean put you through the wringer, babe, and you seem completely closed off to the idea that there could be another guy out there for you. Jess is the only member of the male species you've taken a shine to in ages. I don't want you to become an old maid like me."

"You're not an old maid, you've got a boyfriend!"

"I'm 38, Rory. And I've never been married. Now when members of our extended family, and I include my parents in that, call me on it, I don't give a crap. But when I'm alone, and my mind starts wandering, it makes me wonder WHY it took so long to get a relationship to work."

"Then who are you to tell me what to do with MY relationships?" Lorelai stepped backwards and put her hand on the doorknob.

"I pray that someday, when you have a daughter, you will never have to hear her speak to you like that." The door slammed after her.


	23. Parking Lot Confessions

**Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I put a disclaimer up. I think I will now, just for the hell of it. I do not own any of the below characters, or Gilmore Girls. Jersey Girls is my creation, but Jersey itself is a state and therefore not mine. If I were in the position to own Jersey, I'd take South Jersey, and sell North Jersey to New York for $24. Sorry all North Jersey kids, but I left my heart in Camden (where it promptly got stolen, graffitid, beaten, and looted.) **

**sirena1 – many times, right after I update, I check my email real quick before I get off the computer, and I find that you have left the first review of the chapter. Thank you so much!**

**No name – Danke! Sorry, that's the extent of my German. Your review was so sweet! And no, there was no rubbish, there can be no rubbish with reviews! Seriously. Not to rag on any of my fans, but I've gotten one or two really weird reviews, where I'm assuming the person is a native English speaker, and they have no idea what they're saying. It's the thought that counts though, and I'm thrilled that you loved my story. Awesome does mean real good, you're right, and Lorelai is not an actress, she's Rory's manager/agent lady. I'll be honest, I know NOTHING about The Business. No positions, no lingo, no systems. This is something I failed to consider before beginning this story, and I admit I didn't waste any time researching it. So I don't know what the technical term for Lorelai's job would be, or if there is such a job. **

**petitos grasshoppertje – Yes, it will be very, very sad when this is over. But…I'm sort of writing a sequel! Details will be along soon enough. **

**Everyone – Wow. I read all my reviews, but I hadn't seen the little ticker at the top of the story page for a while, and wow… You all do wonders for my self-confidence, I mean it. Thank you. Now, here's the first installment of the final four chapters.**

"Max, have you seen my mom?"

"Not recently, why?"

"We had a fight, and I think she might have gone home."

"Sounds serious."

"It was. I don't think I've ever been that mean to her."

"Rory, is something wrong?"

"Nope, life's a breeze." A tad bit sarcastic.

"You're being mean to Lorelai, giving Jess the cold shoulder, and earlier I saw you staring into space."

"When?"

"Before we shot that last scene."

"Oh. Actually, I was staring at Paris."

"Still, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Max. It means a lot, but there's nothing you can really do." She turned to leave his office trailer.

"It's about Jess, isn't it?" She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and looked back at him.

"No." She said it coolly and calmly, but the look he gave her indicated his disbelief.

"I heard the two of you were breaking up tomorrow."

"It's kind of about him, but there's a lot in the mix. My mom being on his side, my dad showing up the other day throwing me off a little, and just the fact that we're wrapping this season up. It's a little sad- I'm gonna miss the high school, and Tristin. Oh yea, Tristin and Paris being all buddy-buddy is partially behind the wigging too." All the excuses came without effort, making her question whether or not they actually did play a part in her mood. Perhaps, but Jess was most definitely the underlying factor.

"It'll work out."

"Thanks, again." Rory walked to him and gave her director a professional-but-warm hug before leaving his office, heading for the studio parking lot. She hadn't seen head or tail of Lorelai all afternoon, and guessed she'd gone home early for the first time. Noticing their car still in the half-full lot, she summarized that her mother must have taken a cab, and winced when she remembered some of the things she'd flung at her. It was definitely going to take some groveling to get back on Lorelai's good side. She'd be surrendering control of the remote for the next month at the very least.

"Rory!" She turned towards the voice, seeing Jess sprinting through the rows of cars. Rolling her eyes to avoid looking pained, she unlocked the door.

"What do you want, Jess?"

"I think we should talk." His breathing was harsh, as he'd just covered about a quarter of a mile in less than a minute. He'd seen her from a distance, alone for the first time all day, and the nonexistent runner in him had suddenly been flying across the asphalt. He was standing in front of her now, and the words were swiftly coming to him.

"We'll talk tomorrow, at lunch."

"No, we won't."

"How do you know? Are you a psychic? Do you have a crystal ball? Did you read it in your horoscope? I hope not, because that whole star craze has gone a little too far, if you ask my opinion. I mean, the old Greek guys with their sundials and stuff, yea, they thought the heavens could help interpret things. But it was stuff like when it would get dark earlier, not if you should put yourself out there this month. You never know- apparently, you might meet someone."

"You're rambling. That means you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous, I'm just not in the mood to chat with you right now."

"Rory, please." She stopped half-way in her car and looked at him, clearly shocked by the rawness of his voice.

"Talk." Surprised by her own answer, she lifted herself out of the car and leaned against the side. Heart racing, she fumbled in her purse for a cigarette. Lighting it, she furiously inhaled as he watched her carefully.

"What happened?" he finally asked, his voice much more neutral than it had been a minute ago.

"I don't know." She matched his neutralness, syllable for syllable.

"We were doing good."

"We were."

"Then your dad showed up."

"He has a talent for turning perfectly good situations into shit."

"Still, what happened was my fault. I obviously didn't think before I said anything."

"It's okay. I get it." Her mouth was feeling very dry, and she suspected it had nothing to do with the smoke.

"I didn't mean it. The whole not-caring thing." There. He said it. Way to be a pansy, Mariano.

"I hoped you didn't." A smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth, but recognizing the seriousness of the moment, she kept her lips in an adorable, pouty little frown. At least Jess thought so. Because now that she was listening to him, he could afford to notice little things like that.

"But you didn't give me any time to explain it to you. You just ran off, Lorelai threw me out, and neither of you entertained the possibility that I might not have been too eager to meet your father under the circumstances. Which were, of course, that I was being accused of manhandling you, or something. I don't remember the exact words, it was early, but I do remember that I was something along the lines of terrified."

"You weren't scared."

"Like hell I wasn't. There's a reason I don't do parents, you know. Lorelai excluded, because she's pretty kickass."

"Yea. She is, isn't she?" An awkward pause settled as Rory dropped her cigarette, and crushed it under her heel.

"I heard the two of you had a fight."

"Yea. I feel really stupid, I was kind of, well, a bitch to her."

"You should get home then. Make things right." Rory would have taken a step back if she wasn't already leaning against her car. She'd made a point specifically not to get her hopes up when he came after her, but she still wasn't completely sure his sending her away was the correct ending to this real-life scene between the two of them.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." A cold edge crept back into her voice as she climbed all the way into her car this time, and shut the door. Jess sighed, and walked over to tap on the glass. As she rolled the window down noncommittally, he knelt down so his folded arms could rest on the glassless ledge.

"Tomorrow, when you're not so upset, we can continue this conversation."

"Fine. Noon, the café I told you about. See you then." Her voice was still bitter, so he was forced to swallow what was left of his manly pride with a mournful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rory. Things were not supposed to end up like this."

"You're right. They were supposed to end with our breakup being entirely fake and emotionless. But stuff happened, and now it's going to be a little bit heavier. And I blame you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You're constantly flirting with me, acting like you care, not stopping me when I do something rash-"

"Oh, like you don't flirt with me. Or act like you care."

"I do care. And that's why it's your fault. Now our breakup is all screwy, and semi-real." A few spaces over, Paris loudly honked her goodbyes, but they went ignored.

"Then don't break up with me," he said finally.

"That's not how The Plan goes."

"Screw The Plan. This should be about you and me, not everyone else that we were trying to put on a show for."

"Jess-"

"You care, I care, why should anyone else get to care?" His voice was rising in speed and volume with every word.

"You care?" She sounded more pleased than surprised, which Jess took as a good sign.

"Yea." She looked at her lap, and her smile finally began to blossom. "Believe me, I've tried to fight it, but it's becoming increasingly obvious that I do."

"So…what now?" He stood up slowly, leaning into the car as he did so. His lips captured his seconds before she surrendered control and grabbed him, and when they finally broke apart, their lips were swollen and their breathing wasn't completely steady.

"Tomorrow, when you're not so upset, we can continue this conversation," he echoed his words from earlier as he stood up and walked away with a smirk.

"I'm not upset!" she yelled after him.

"You're ruining my exit!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mom!" Lorelai looked up from the TV, an ugly scowl on her otherwise beautiful face.

"Hello."

"Jess cares! He said it! With no arm twisting!"

"Fabulous. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together. When you move out, can I have your room?" Rory sighed and stripped her light coat off, realizing the immediate gushy girl talk she'd wanted wasn't happening.

"I am so sorry, Mom. I'm stupid, I'm ungrateful, I'm a horrible daughter. You were right, I was wrong, I feel horrible, you can have the remote for a month."

"You don't sound all that sorry."

"Because I'm happy!" Rory squealed as she dove down on the sofa next to her, giving her best puppy-face from near Lorelai's lap. "You can reserve the right to freeze me out, but know that I regret saying those things. I was distressed, and I didn't mean it." Lorelai sighed, and passed the bowl of popcorn she was hugging to her daughter.

"You make it really hard to hate you." Rory took a handful and tossed it up, trying to catch it in her mouth. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as she failed miserably.

"You try then, Skills." Lorelai's attempts were even more futile than Rory's. Lorelai's late night talk show was abandoned as the two collapsed in a giggling, popcorn-covered heap.

"So…you said something about Jess."

"Indeed I did."

"What did he do?"

"We're having lunch tomorrow!" Rory's enthusiasm bubbled out into a hyper giggle, making Lorelai laugh at the sound.

"I though that was the breakup lunch."

"I don't quite think so anymore. We're gonna continue our conversation at the very least."

"Oh? And what conversation would this be?"

"The one where he ran across the parking lot, apologized for what he said to Dad, told me he cared, and, oh yea, said he didn't want to break up!" Lorelai clapped like a seal and laughed like a hyena, the excitement being catching.

"What are you going to wear?" A look of horror crossed Rory's face as she realized she didn't know.

"Mommy…"

"Supermom to the rescue!" Grabbing Rory's hand and pulling both of them to their feet, Lorelai ran in the direction of her room, beyond happy that she and her daughter were talking again. Not only talking, but girl-talking.


	24. A very important date

**whatever13245 – Yea, Princeton is alright. I got really good soup there once. **

**Knowhere – I know what you're talking about. But it seems so risky to jump right in, and the first couple chapters are kind of building up to what will become momentum. Thank you for sticking with me, though.**

**First of last THREE chapters…but lo, what's that one the horizon? There's a sequel? Whooplah, I'm working on the first chapter! **

The effervescent giddiness of last night had faded away sometime during her sweet, Jess-filled dreams, and there was a sizable pit in her stomach.

"What if he changed his mind?"

"He didn't change his mind. Look up." Lorelai tried to calm her daughter's nerves as she applied mascara to the other's flawless blue eyes.

"He was unusually open last night. He's probably back to normal, monosyllabic Jess by now."

"Not quite monosyllabic, the boy knows some pretty big words."

"What if I don't have a big enough vocabulary for him?"

"Trust me, Jess doesn't exactly seem like the type to date a smarter woman."

"What if I'm too smart?"

"Bunny, if I say you're not, I'll feel like I'm insulting you. And if I say you are, you might loose it on me. It's very mean to put Mommy in this position."

"It was hours ago that we talked. So many things could have happened in those few hours."

"Or, maybe, he's just as petrified as you are about today. Speaking of which, why are you so petrified? You've gone out with him before, and it seems like you got the initial confessions out of him last night."

"I haven't gone out with him before, we were pretending! I keep telling you that, why won't you listen? And you just poked me in the eye, watch where you're flourishing that eye pencil."

"Will do, just calm down. Breathe. The road trip is almost over."

"What road trip?"

"The one to Backwards World."

"You can drive to Backwards World?"

"Sure. Some people fly, true, but some people have a more bumpy ride to get there. Potholes in the road and such. Thus, it's a road trip."

"You're very on with this analogy, aren't you?"

"Well I had to do something while I was pretending to listen to you whine, didn't I?" Rory chose to ignore her.

"It's almost noon, do I look presentable?"

"Above and beyond, sweetie. You're gonna knock him dead."

"No, no I want him alive. Makes the whole kissing thing much less creepy." Lorelai stared.

"You're serious." Rory shrugged.

"I'm nervous. Only half-listening to you."

"Well, you're all done, and Jess is gonna swallow his tongue. Once again, not literally, because that would also impede the kissing thing."

"Thanks Mom. I never could have gotten ready on my own."

"Sadly, I believe that. You've dated before, I'm kinda surprised you're this nervous." She watched Rory examine herself in the mirror.

"You don't think it's too slutty? There's no straps."

"Yes, but you're also wearing long pants, and the shirt goes down to your thighs. The only skin we're showing here is the neck, which is also emphasized by the bun. Classy, as black always is, and sexy. But not in a virtue-compromising way."

"Have I said thank you yet?"

"Yes, but I'm always up for more roses."

"Thank you Mom!" Kissing her mother's cheek, Rory rummaged around her room for her keys. "I gotta go, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Remember everything! Except the dirty parts, because I don't particularly want to hear about those." Rory stopped in her doorway, shooting her mother a patented Gilmore-look.

"If anything dirty was to occur, which it won't, but if it did, like I'd be able to forget it."

"Go get him, Bunny."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jess awoke from nice, Rory-filled dreams to the scratchy voices of radio talk-show hosts. Grumbling words unintelligible even to him, he flipped over and grinned when he felt the result of his nice, Rory-filled dreams conflict with the mattress.

He lay on his back as he took care of himself, his awakening mind starting to mock the show he was listening to, before the question came to him.

Why the hell am I listening to the radio?

He bolted from the bed and half-way across the room before turning back to look at his alarm clock. As he'd surmised, the music setting on his alarm was going, as it had been for a good 50 minutes. The clock now read 11:23, and he was supposed to be meeting Rory very shortly.

Cursing, he leapt in and out of a cold shower, and rummaged around his floor for some clean clothes. Ignoring the fact that he should have already left, he pushed himself to go faster and faster in his pursuit of clothing and hair gel.

Shoes, socks, boxers, pants, belt, shirt, watch, styling product, everything seemed to take a lot longer than normal this morning. He opted to forgo breakfast, and was close to running out the door without brushing his teeth before he decided against it. After last night, showing up unprepared for a little mouth-to-mouth wasn't the wisest thing. He hoped.

He dove into his car and squealed away from the townhouse he occupied the upper floor of. He'd moved in about six months ago, and though the building was old, it was spacious and well-constructed. A far cry from the shotty hole-in-the-wall he'd packed his boxes in.

He'd have been speeding if he wasn't stuck in normal New York traffic, and as it was he lay on the horn rudely. HE had somewhere to be- no one else was significant in his mind as he sighed in frustration and looked as his watch for the sixth time in thirty seconds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sighing in frustration, Rory ordered a cup of tea. Tea, not coffee. Because she was jittery enough without adding caffeine, for once. However, if Jess didn't show up soon, she was skipping coffee and heading straight for the wine selection. That was how smad she was as his failure to show up on time.

She plucked her phone from her purse and dialed home, still craning her neck for her 'date'.

"I love caller ID."

"Hi Mom."

"What are you doing calling me? No Jess smoochies?"

"He's late. What's up?"

"Uh, I'm watching The Candidate."

"Sounds political, why are you watching it?"

"Young Robert Redford."

"Say no more."

"So Jess really didn't show up with bells on his toes?"

"Nope. 12:14, and no sign of him."

"There's probably a good explanation."

"That's what I'm telling myself, but he's normally very punctual. Well, he is when he wants to be. Does that mean he doesn't want to be here?" Her voice began to rise, and Lorelai quickly tried to calm her down.

"Of course not, I'm sure there was just traffic or something. Not to worry, Bunny."

"I'll try not to."

"Good job. I gotta go now, commercial break is over." She hung up and took a gulp of her scalding tea. It did nothing to soothe her nerves, and a lot to her unsuspecting throat. As she sputtered and reached for the glass of water her waitress had thankfully brought out a few minutes ago, said waitress came gliding back into the room Rory sat in, leading an antsy looking Jess.

He sat across from her as equally relieved smiles spread over both their faces.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I thought you would have left by now. I'm really sorry, I woke up late, and traffic was…traffic."

"But we're both here now."

"Yea." The beaming waitress came back with a glass of water and a menu for Jess, and he thanked her hurriedly. As she left, Rory began to fiddle with her napkin. Jess sighed as he watched her clam up. "You're going to make this hard, aren't you?"

"As opposed to the scenario where we just snap our fingers and the answers appear on this napkin?" She held up the crumpled prop, which Jess took. Smoothing it out, he retrieved the pen he always kept in his jacket pocket. She tried to peek at what he wrote, but he kept his hand over it until he finished. He handed it back to her with a smirk, and she took it suspiciously. Turning it so his off-centered handwriting was parallel with the table, she took a deep breath and began to read.

"_We break up: Yes or No._

_Jess- No Rory- ?_

_We get together: Yes or No._

_Jess- Yes Rory- ?_

_You know, we're probably the only couple where the second didn't precede the first. Then again, we've never been normal, have we?"_

"Give me your pen." He handed it over as he coolly opened his menu, pretending to look at it instead of Rory as she bit her lip and wrote something down. It took her far longer than it should have to just write two words, so when she passed it to him across the table, he wasn't surprised to see a few cramped paragraphs under his original writing. It ran onto the backside of the napkin, being so wordy, but he braced himself and started at the top.

"_Wow, what a democracy we have here in the Rory and Jess Club. Voting on napkin ballots. Out of curiosity, what would happen in the event of a 50/50 tie? _

_Yes, I am avoiding the subject. If I was saying this aloud, you'd tell me to quit rambling. I can actually hear you saying it in my head at the moment. I suppose this would be a good time to mention that I've had your voice in my head for several months now, repeating insignificant and important things alike that you've said to me. Not in like a crazy, hearing-voices kind of way. Just in a nostalgic kind of way. Does that make sense? I probably shouldn't have even hopped on this train of thought, because now you more than likely think I'm insane, and people are generally scared of the insane. Crap, I'm rambling again. _

He flipped it over and continued reading.

_Several months ago is the time when I first realized how I felt about you. It was around that time when Sookie suggested our fake relationship, and I jumped at the chance as I tried to sell you on the idea. I guess my rationale was that I wanted some sort of physical and mental relationship with you, but without the commitments and promises two people make when they actually are in a real, healthy relationship. Mom's asked me before when I'm going to finally move on and accept another guy in my life, after the whole Dean fiasco (which I might tell you about someday, if you ask nicely). The answer I avoided giving her was always undecided, because if you haven't noticed after my dad and Dean, I have some trust issues where guys are concerned. _

_I want to leave this café today without the yelling and crying that would come from The Plan, but if I have to, I will. I want to go home and tell my mom how wonderful this day was, how wonderful you were, but once again I realize that it might not happen. As I said last night, I care about you. More than that, I've got a serious thing for you. God, listen to me- I sound like a lovesick ninth grader. But it's the truth, Jess. I like you. And if you can willingly commit to me and promise me that you won't put me through that again, I can likewise vote "No" and "Yes" in that order, making it unanimous. _

_Seeing how you're so keen on voting, here's my poll for you: Can you do that for me, Jess? Commit and promise and all that. Yes or No."_

He uncapped the pen yet again to write his answer before pausing.

"There's no more room."

"Guess we'll never know then." Her eyes danced even though her tone was nervous. He grabbed his own napkin and with a flourish wrote _"Yes" _where she could see it from her seat.

Rising out of her chair, Rory walked around the table and affixed her mouth to his.

**Wait! It's not over yet! **


	25. Season Finale

**whatever13245 – Wow, I never thought of that. I'll just take artistic license (hehe, my story, I can do that) and say they took the napkin with them. And I have no idea where I ate the soup at. Or drank. Which is it with soup?**

**Sony31 – You're a sweetheart. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I had been wondering where you disappeared off to for a while there…I wondered if you got bored or something. Now that I know it's not true, I'm happy, oh so happy. And I'd also like to point out that YOU ARE CRAZY! and I love you for it…oodles and oodles of long reviews. **

**As miloluver pointed out to me, it now says on the internet that episode 8 will be on November 8th instead of the first. The7th episode is still the 25th, thus it looks like they're skipping a week. Does anyone know what they're showing on the first?**

**Second-to-last chapter guys. Update on the sequel: It's called _Hollywood Hearts_, and I think you're all going to love it or hate it. **

_Tony and Madison sit in the bleachers next to the stairs, where the camera can easily find them. Neither is paying much attention to the assembly, and they are instead focused on the kissing going on. People around them are rolling their eyes, but the couple ignores them._

_Kayla and Haley are in their cheerleading uniforms, standing in line with their fellow cheerleaders, beaming. They are flanking the principle as he makes his farewell speech to the senior class._

_Kris walks back and forth along the gym floor, snapping photographs. Her assistant, a hapless freshman boy making eyes at her, trails after her dutifully. _

_Principal Yeager: As we gather for the last time as a group before graduation, we have two purposes, one formal and one informal. The formal one is that your teachers and I would like to thank you for a wonderful, eventful, exciting year. We are all better educators for knowing your class- Mr. Diarcci, Miss Armstrong, some of us have just eaten. (Tony and Madison break apart) Thank you. Now, as I was saying-_

_Haley: Mr. Yeager, I'm sure the class is wondering what that informal purpose you mentioned is. _

_Principal Yeager: We're coming to that, Miss Jackson. (Haley beckons Kayla forward)_

_Kayla: As president of the senior class, I say we put it to a volume vote. Everyone in favor of fast forwarding this little oration, make some noise! (The students scream and stomp their feet; Yeager steps back dejectedly looking at the cheerleading captain and class council president responsible for stealing his podium) Good choice, people. Now, as president of the senior class, I of course want to wish all of you luck in wherever your lives may take you. Be it college or Burger King, we're all proud of our own. Why? Because we are all Bluesville Fighting Bulldogs! _

_Madison: Kill me now, please._

_Tony: You could at least show a little school spirit._

_Madison: Or I could do this. (They resume kissing)_

_Kayla: Now, before we're released to autograph yearbooks and compare prom pictures, the senior class council, led by yours truly, would like to reveal the results of this year's Senior Poll. This year's favorite teacher by a landslide, Mrs. Kathers of the English department alone holds the answers, and she's going to reveal who had the best hair and who is most likely to become the next principal of BHS, et cetera et cetera. (Cheering)_

_Mrs. Kathers: Simmer down now, children. Seems hard to believe that in 24 hours, you will all be graduates of this fine institution, and no longer children. For the time being, though, I'm still a shadow of an authority figure, and I plan to be respected accordingly. Following this statement, certain members of the student body should please detangle their bodies, and proceed to sit several inches apart. (Camera to Tony and Madison, who are lying on the bleacher and making out. The students around them have cleared a wide berth, but are watching in strange fascination and giggling. Tony is underneath, so he sheepishly pushes her off and follows directions. Madison pouts.) Thank you very much. Now, I hold here in my hand the results of your Senior Poll, which kept me up late last night recounting to avoid any Bush/Gore repeats. The selected are as follows:_

_Most likely to be a super hero wearing tights: Kelsey Gotcshick and Manni Rupert (Two extras go up to get their certificates)_

_Most likely to win the Nobel Peace Prize: Nina Gauatatas and Thomas Puttnam_

_Most likely to be a reality show 15-minute star: Haley Jackson and Van Liesac_

_Most likely to become a famous author: Kendra Bieson and Dylan Black _

_Best smile: Kris Moore and Patrick Kramer _

_(Time elapses)_

_Smartest Cookies: Felicity Pasteque and Craig Romen_

_Most diligent: Anna Hynesman and Dan Rosenburg_

_Cutest couple: Madison Armstrong and Tony Diarcci_

_(The couple who has been sneaking back towards each other looks up with a start as people around them begin clapping Tony on the back. Grinning, Madison grabs Tony's hand and pulls him towards the podium to get their certificates. Kayla smiles at them, Haley scowls)_

_Will become a Playmate: Kayla Ashwitz (She has a sheepish grin on her face as she gets her certificate to many boys' screams)_

_Most integrated new kid: Isabel Tourniquest_

_Will host their own sports show: Ian Cavalier, Henry Byrdson, and Matt Straw_

_Tightest peeps- What does that even mean: Haley Jackson, Kayla Ashwitz, Kris Moore, and Madison Armstrong. (A hush falls on the gym as the four surprised girls stop talking/taking pictures/kissing her boyfriend, and slowly they approach the front of the podium.) _

_Madison: Who voted for us?_

_Kris: I know I did. (They are standing in a circle now, all four of them, and then Kayla sticks her hand in the middle. Kris follows, then Madison, then finally Haley. They add their other hands and bend their knees, before jumping and throwing up their hands and screaming MAJA, the acronym with the first letter of all their last names they made up with they were kids, as seen in episode 2.13) _

_Madison: What the hell, group hug. (Group hug to clapping and whistling) _

_CUT to later that night, Haley's room. All four are in pajamas, eating popcorn and comparing prom pictures. _

_Kris: Please, it's been obvious the two of you were doing it for AGES._

_Madison: So? It's not like I was a virgin last time we talked._

_Haley: Diarcci's one though, right? Or was anyway._

_Madison: Oh yes. And call him Tony, Hay._

_Haley: Tony. Tony, Tony, Tony. I'll get used to it eventually. _

_Madison: Good, because he's going to Princeton, and he's getting us into the rich kid parties. _

_Haley: A Princeton man? Very nice._

_Madison: I know, right?_

_Kayla: So how is he? I always thought you liked guys with experience, but if he was a blushing virgin when he moved here... (Trails off suggestively)_

_Madison: What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in creativity. (She flushes as the girls squeal)_

_Kris: God, we missed you Maddie._

_Madison: Didn't have such a hot year myself. If I hadn't met Tony, I'd be a miserable old bitch graduating with no friends, no plans, no dreams._

_Kayla: (Admires photo)He sounds like a sweetheart. The fact that the two of you look freakin hot together only adds to the charm. _

_Madison: Oh, doesn't he look delicious in that picture? His mom was all excited he actually had a date for Prom, and she bought him that suit. She actually has some pretty decent style._

_Kris: Wow, you actually like The Mother?_

_Madison: She doesn't like me, but it's cool on my end._

_Haley: Why doesn't she like you?_

_Madison: Uh, cause I seduced her son? Way to pay attention, Haley._

_Kayla: And you guys were voted cutest couple! That's awesome, especially when you consider that most people think Tony's a loser._

_Madison: It's a guy thing. No guy who's getting some can be a loser in their book. Ooh, and speaking of that dumbass assembly today, Kayla, what was with all the (adopts breathy voice and twirls hair) 'As president of the senior class' comments?_

_Kayla: In a few hours, I won't be able to say it anymore. Gotta abuse the power, make me some midnight judges._

_Haley: Huh?_

_Kayla: It's a History thing, hun._

_Haley: Ah. _

_Kris: Shouldn't we be going to bed soon? I mean, its graduation day, but we still have to be at school regular time to clean out our lockers, get our robes, and help the hazing committees._

_Kayla: We only have about two hours before we should be waking up, Kris._

_Haley: All-nighter!_

_Madison: Damn, I missed this. _

_END Season Three._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The entire cast and crew clapped for and hugged her as she made her way through them with a plate of cookies. They'd finished another season- this time with a happy ending, unlike last season's dramatic finale. And familiar emotions were rushing through her; Relief at her vacation's timely arrival, but sadness at the departure of some friends and acquaintances she'd worked with for many months.

"Yo, Mary!" Rolling her eyes, she turned towards her old nickname. Tristin had taken to calling her that the first day on set, when she was supposed to be making out with a guest star, but had balked. Eventually, Max had eased her into it, but the nickname had stuck for a year.

"Tristin, could you not call me that?"

"Sorry, just getting a bit nostalgic. I'm not gonna be hanging around here much anymore."

"You'll still be back. Guest appearances are so fun."

"Yea, but I'm going to be working somewhere else now. It's weird thinking that I'll have a new director, and a new trailer, and a new character."

"Dude, you got a job at Nip/Tuck! Nothing else matters!"

"Small job."

"Great job nonetheless. Want a cookie?"

"Nah, I'm hitting the road in a few. Saying my goodbyes before I get all teary-eyed."

"No, stay for the party. We have cheap punch and pizza and colored napkins!"

"Yea, Max really didn't go overboard for this, did he? The least he could have done was take us somewhere nice. We've all been here for days now, frantically trying to wrap everything up. Having the party at the studio isn't helping anyone relax into summer vacation."

"I think it's nice. No reporters or crazy fans trying to crash, just everyone who worked on Jersey Girls hanging out."

"I guess. I gotta go now. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary." She surprised him by leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

"It's Rory, Tristin." He grinned and walked off. Rory turned back to see Jess indeed regarding them, and approached him with a smile. "Jealously does not become you."

"You cheating on me with Dugrey?"

"Never. I'm much too afraid of Paris to do that." Paris and Tristin refused to admit that they were anything other than good friends, but rumors were running wild around set. The fact that the two appeared to be at the moment leaving together didn't help their argument.

"So how much longer are you going to make me stay here?"

"Until I'm bored."

"You're not going to be bored anytime soon, are you?"

"Are you kidding? Every year at these things, someone shows up with beer, and Max ends up getting frightfully drunk and spilling all his deepest darkest secrets."

"How long till the beer gets here?"

"I don't know."

"Can I speed it up?" She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, and a suspicious grin slowly crept up her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…just brought a flask."

"Jess!"

"I thought this thing would be dull!"

"Fine. But we're not leaving until Max is singing about his fear of clowns." She leaned forward and kissed him as lightly as she'd kissed Tristin, but this time on the lips. She left him there plotting as she made her way over to Lorelai.

"Is the beer here yet?"

"Jess brought a flask with him."

"Ooh, this should be fun. Gimme a cookie."

"Get your own!"

"They're all the way on that side of the room!"

"Mine. What have you been doing all night?"

"Chatting with Madeline and Louise. Oh, and saying goodbye to Tristin."

"Yea, he already left. I think he said bye to everyone first, though."

"Was it just me, or was he being extra annoying today?"

"He was. He said it was because he felt nostalgic."

"Mary."

"Not you too!"

"Stuff good there? With Tristin, I mean? I know you guys had a weird relationship in the beginning, what with Tristin's crush and Dean being in the picture."

"We're past that. He's a good friend, but I don't think of him in any other way. Besides, he has Paris, and I have the kid with the flask."

"Got yourself a real winner there."

"Hello, ladies." They turned to see Max Medina standing there, holding a red plastic cup.

"Hey, Max. What's your drink?"

"Coke, but I think it's spiked. I need it though, so don't spread that around."

"Aw, stressing already?"

"Can't recall a time when I wasn't. Yes, this is very helpful. I'm starting to like Jess more now. He's the one who handed it to me."

"Yes, he's helpful, isn't he?"

"Very. Good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks." Max turned to go, but he caught something shining on Lorelai's hand.

"Uh, Lorelai." Rory squeezed her mother's hand and left, as Lorelai nervously brought her left hand up to show Max.

"Yea. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's nice. I take it Luke's the lucky man?"

"Yea."

"Congratulations. Best wishes. Whatever you say to the bride."

"Thank you, Max."

"I really do mean it. Now I gotta go find Jess." She giggled as the director walked off, and gave Rory a thumbs-up across the room.

Later that night, Lorelai and Luke were curled up on the couch in front of the TV, as Rory and Jess fought over the blanket covering the both of them from their spot on the floor.

"Poor Boxer."

"Makes you want to eat bacon, doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, bacon is made of pigs. And after watching this, I'm not a big fan of pigs."

"The pigs represent people, Mom. It doesn't mean all pigs are evil."

"Napoleon is evil."

"Napoleon is a metaphor for Josef Stalin."

"I don't want to eat Stalin, though. Bacon I can chew, swallow, digest, and pass out of pure hatred, with the added bonus that it tastes good."

"Can we just watch the movie," Luke cut in exasperatedly. Lorelai and Rory hushed for a few minutes before Lorelai spoke up again.

"You've really never seen the cartoony Animal Farm?" Luke sighed.

"Once again, NO, I haven't." The other three people in the room sighed. "I lived during the end of the period! I don't need to see a movie about it, especially an animated movie!"

"But it's a classic."

"It's a cartoon!"

"Because it's so simple that even a child could understand the Bolsheviks after watching this!"

"And why would any parent want to teach their children about the Bolsheviks? When they're older, sure, I'm all for letting them in on stuff. But when they're little, no kid needs to know all this! The subject is on my top ten list of things I feel we should shield young children from, along with the Holocaust, Vietnam, and OJ Simpson. Our children are not watching this movie."

"Oh, we're having children now, are we?" Luke began to stutter.

"Well, I didn't mean we had to, I meant if we wanted to, you wanted to, because I want to, but only if you're on board…"

Jess nudged Rory.

"C'mon, they're doing that future-plans thing again. Let's go to your room."

"Or not," Luke growled at him, turning away from a beaming Lorelai. Jess rolled his eyes at his beet-red uncle.

"We're not teenagers, Luke." Rory stood up and he followed her, as Luke scowled after him.

They entered her room from the short hallway, and he closed the door behind him. She turned to smile at him as he went to her bookshelf and skimmed the titles, his index finger trailing after his gaze on the books he'd already looked at.

"I'm not a library, you know," she tried to scold him seriously.

"You have more books than me."

"Barely."

"I've never read God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater."

"Ooh, that's good. Not as wacky as Slaughterhouse Five, but Vonnegut brings Kilgore Trout into it as a character this time."

"I keep making a mental note to look up something of Trout's."

"Me too. It's one of those things that slip your mind because you're focusing too much on the plot that it's mentioned in."

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, we get a Yellow Pages, and start making calls to bookstores to see if anyone has any."

"Or we could google it."

"You kids with your newfangled inventions."

"Fine. We'll waste the whole day on the phone if that's what you want."

"Don't look at it as wasting time, look at it as an adventure. A scavenger hunt. A mission."

"I already said I'd do it, you can cool it with the campaigning."

"So, we've got day one of our summer planned already."

"Yup. Only a hundred-odd days to go."

"Eh, we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. And I'm borrowing this book."

"I'm making you a library card."

"That'll be our day two activity."

"It will have glitter and sequins and maybe some lace on it."

"Great; I've already got the shoes to match."

"It's a date. Enough talking now." She stepped forward so that they were within a foot of each other as he tucked the chosen book in his back pocket, and took her hands. Lacing their combined twenty fingers together, she cocked her head to allow his face to slip in parallel to hers, and one of them made the final move to join their lips together.

"Hi," she whispered with a grin on her face once they had separated, as he began to kiss her neck instead.

"Hi."

"That feels good."

"Means I'm doing it right." She giggled as her arms encircled his waist, and she leaned her head back even further as she reflected on the current timing.

"It's almost summer. We're on vacation."

"This I know."

"Looks like you're stuck with me for many months."

"Thank God." He resumed the nuzzling he'd momentarily stopped to converse with her as she guided them towards her bed in the light from her window, and sat them down on the edge.

"You should probably get going soon," she advised a few minutes later. He moved to stare in her eyes, giving her an incredulous look. "Just kidding." She kissed his lips again, running her fingers through his unruly mess of hair.

"I like this."

"My sentiments exactly."

**Weirdly enough, this story also turned out to be 26 chapters, as did Pennames. So the ending should be up pretty soon. **


	26. And all things must end

**Sony31 – Dark literati is a term that was first used on the site, I believe, by the fabulous (and AWOL) Green Eve. Far be it from me to steal the term. I don't think my story will really be that dark…just semi-depressing. Read my note at the bottom. And thank you for your essay of a review. **

**Encarta – Nip/Tuck was just the first show that came to mind. **

**gilmoreaddict – Hmm, this isn't really an epilogue. It takes place a couple months after chapter 25 ended, but there were time gaps all throughout the story, so I don't necessarily think this counts. If you want it to be one, however, feel free to pretend. **

**BatmansBabe – LOL, I definitely didn't mean the same guy, but I was fishing for names and I started adding letters to friends' names and characters from books' names. So someone noticed, huh? Guess I gotta be more original from now on. **

**javarox – I know EXACTLY what you mean, luv. I knew he was coming back, but seeing the previews made me jump up and down screaming. My neighbors were not amused.**

**And speaking of the October 25th episode…what's with the whole Logan got her virtue thing? I hate to bring up his name in polite conversation (because it's hard to keep it polite) but hello…DEAN?**

"**Paris: How do I look?  
Rory: Where are you going?  
Paris: I'm putting myself out there.  
Rory: Now?  
Paris: Yes, now.  
Rory: It's 11 o'clock at night, who are you hoping to hook up with now - Spike and Drusilla?"**

**-From "But not as cute as Pushkin". I love it when my favorite shows smush together like that! Like I love Danny Strong (Doyle), though he'll always be Jonathan to me… And do people know that Jane Espenson and Rebecca Krishner, formerly Buffy writers, now aid the Gilmore writers? Small world, huh? **

**So, let's do this thing, shall we? The final chapter of Lights, Camera, Action. **

"The 13th floor? Are you serious?"

"Rarely."

"How about just now? Were you serious then?"

"I think so. What were we talking about again?" Rory groaned.

"The 13th floor! You want to move into the apartment on the 13th floor!"

"Uh huh!"

"Why?"

"Because it's exactly three floors up from this place, so we can get two empty cans and some string or whatever, and make a phone connecting both apartments!"

"OR we could use cell phones."

"Aren't pretty girls supposed to be dumb?" She squirmed in her seat, making Rory's project move away from her, and the younger girl scooted towards it as she tried to reason with her mom.

"I still think you should think about it before you take an apartment on the 13th story. I mean, it's the 13th story. Bad things are supposed to happen on the 13th story."

"Rory, not only do I want to stay in the same building as you and all the other lovable wackos who inhabit it, but Luke wants to keep his job. That apartment's the only one open, and we have to act fast to get it."

"Mom, can you even pay for it?"

"Well, we ran the numbers last night- actually, Luke ran the numbers, while I watched Desperate Housewives- and as long as you stay well-employed, and don't fire me, and maybe once in a while give me a little holiday bonus…we're good."

"You're positive?"

"Rory, I would not tell you I had the money if I didn't."

"I know, I know. Now, will you be eating much in this new apartment of yours?"

"We've got it, Rory."

"What about your personal spending budget? That's gonna get considerably cut down, and you do love to shop."

"Rory, Bunny, we will make it work."

"I don't see why you feel you have to move out- I'd be fine with Luke living here!"

"I know you would, but I'm getting married here, and I want Luke and I to have some place of our own. Plus, when it's just you, Jess can keep you company without any hazardous games of Clue."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Luke Danes, in the kitchen, with the butter knife." Rory winced as she recalled last week's painful incident where both mother and daughter's boyfriend had spent the night, and the two had run into each other in the kitchen the following morning.

"Right; we definitely want to avoid that ever happening again."

"I'm still sorry; if I'd remembered he was here, I wouldn't have sent Luke to get me a bagel."

"It's fine, I told you we were cool all around."

"You and I are cool. Luke and Jess are a different story."

"Then again, they were never really all that cuddly with each other to begin with."

"So true. Anyway, Luke and I have it under control. You need two things to get into this building; money, and connections. Luke knows everyone here, and I work for Rory Gilmore, so yea, we have connections. And we may not be taking baths in cash, but we have the minimum required to snag a place here- which we're doing, so this discussion is now officially over."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you have to shop at Wal Mart."

"There is nothing wrong with Wal Mart, young lady. They have that Maybelline stuff I like."

"I'm sure they sell Maybelline at other places."

"But the only place I already know I can find it at is Wal Mart."

"Boy, the concept of shopping around is completely lost on you."

"I hear some people swear by it, but I'm more of a habitual make-up shopper."

"I still think you'll be miserable."

"Well I think you're just sad because you'll miss Mommy."

"Of course I'll miss you, but at the moment I'm more concerned about the fact that you'll be living in an unfurnished, unheated, unlit apartment."

"We will have furniture and heat and light, not to mention I'll only be three floors away! We can stay in our pajamas and just take the elevator back and forth; it'll be like I still live here, only not. And I still fully intend to try that phone thing."

"Done." Rory stepped back and let her mother's last remark fade away as she inspected the newspaper veil she had been making for her mother as they talked.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she inspected herself in the floor length mirror they'd dragged into the living room.

"I'm not so sure the veil idea is a good one anymore; none of the lengths we've tried have screamed 'Lorelai!'"

"Well, then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. Maybe a wreath, or a tiara."

"Should we make a newspaper tiara to test it?" Rory sighed and looked down at her gluey hands. They'd started with tape, moved on to staples, and eventually settled on Elmers to hold the paper headdresses together. Adding insult to injury, crafts had never been her passion, so not only was she sticky, she was bored.

"How about we do that tomorrow, and watch a movie now?"

"Rory, I'm getting married in five months!"

"You were the one who wanted to watch a movie this morning while I was the driving force behind the modeling of the Entertainment section!"

"Yea, but your productiveness rubbed off on me, and now I want to do everything right this minute." Rory rolled her eyes as she got up to wash her hands.

"I'll make you a deal. We watch The Terminal while I make your tiara, and then you go down to Luke's and talk with him about your guys' wedding plans." She looked over her shoulder at her mother who stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room as she spoke.

"But you're my maid of honor," Lorelai pouted. Rory incredulously threw her arms out, sending tiny drops of water onto the kitchen wall.

"But he's your fiancé! I think he's a little more important to the wedding planning process!"

"Sweetheart, Luke knows the date, and what size tux to get. Flowers, appetizers, music, dresses, location, and guests lists aren't really on his radar." Lorelai pouted, and Rory consented with a roll of her eyes as she dried her hands.

"I'm only giving in because this is the last month to get some of these decisions out of the way before Jersey Girls starts up again. I want you to know that."

"I'll make a note, Bunny. Now, let's get creative!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jess Mariano walked into the Gilmore's building, hoping he would run into Luke coming out of one of the apartments. It wasn't that he wanted to pall around with his uncle or anything, he just wanted to smirk at the man's face as it got redder and redder, remembering a certain kitchen incident several days back…

Though not one to blush, his face acquired a nice cherry tint to it as he remembered what had taken place on that day.

They'd been dating for a few months, but still had yet to take that final step. And after a 'Johnny Depp movie night' (Finding Neverland, Ed Wood, and Edward Scissorhands) with Lorelai and Luke, what had started out as a semi-innocent string of goodbye kisses behind her door had led to much, much more. The hours blurred together as Jess remembered her soft sheets, kisses trailing all over their bodies, Bjork playing on her stereo, the pink morning light creeping through the window, the cute little happy-noises Rory made at different points during the whole encounter, and, last but not least, Luke's face when he'd walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Jess angrily punching the buttons on the coffee maker.

He was so busy reminiscing that he nearly collided with a grey-haired man as he hustled down the hallway in a tweed suit.

"Excuse me!" Jess looked quizzically at the man, and noticed that he appeared to be almost out of breath.

"You're excused." The man looked completely aghast at this response, so Jess smirked as he crossed his arms and planted his feet. He couldn't wait to see Rory, but there was no way he was going to walk away from this chance to irritate someone.

"Do you know who I am, young man?" Come to think of it, the dude did look kind of familiar…not ringing a bell, though.

"Give me a hint?"

"I happen to be a very important person. I know the president!"

"Do you now."

"He is a dear friend of mine. You really don't know who I am? How long have you lived in New York?"

"All my life."

"Do you vote?"

"I'm guessing you're a politician. Republican?"

"Well, of course, who isn't?"

"The entire Democratic party springs to mind."

"I know you know who I am, young man."

"I really don't, sorry." The man sighed, and rubbed his hairless head as muttered audibly under his breath about today's youth. Just then his cell phone rang, and he perked up.

"Senator Doose," he said pointedly as he answered. Jess had to bite his tongue– hard- to keep from laughing as he remembered what Rory had told him about several of her neighbors…

"_Miss Patty is the actress who lives directly above us. She's super nice, but I wouldn't go near her alone if I were you. Then there's Babette and Morey, they're both really sweet, but if they catch you they'll talk both your ears off. Kirk, well, avoid Kirk at all costs, Lane and Dave from Devil's Advocate are in the building, plus Zack and Brian hang out here all the time. Senator Doose has appointed himself the propriety police, which means he can never ever meet you, and he likes to roam the hallways. But the one person who you'll really want to meet is Andrew, but you'll know him better as A. Norman Cooper."_

"_The writer?"_

"_That's him. He's okay on most days, unless he has a deadline, in which case he runs all over the building in his bathrobe with red eyes, asking people where commas go…"_

Not bothering to hide his smirk, Jess left his congressman standing there, gabbing into his phone about the proper font for sending interoffice memos.

He continued on his way up to Rory's apartment, but found the door already open once he got there. Amused, he leaned against the stair doors and watched as Rory gracefully accepted a stack of newspapers from another tenant while Lorelai made a note on a clipboard she'd most likely swiped from the Jersey Girls set.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Phillips. We need all we can get right now, so your donation is appreciated. The man shuffled off, and Rory spotted Jess several yards away.

"Hey, you."

"Hey. What's the newspaper for?" He made the mistake of walking towards her as he asked, so the load of papers was deposited into his hands seconds later.

"We're making trial wedding dresses, and we ran out. Next time you come over, bring some." She and her mother moved aside so Jess could carry the heavy stack inside, where it joined the massive heap of newspaper which currently occupied the living room floor. Rory shut the door as her mother began naming people from her list that had yet to make a donation, and she and Jess waded their way through the papers to the couch.

"So once we hit floors six, nine, and fifteen, we'll be done with everyone we know. Then we can get out the really old Girl Scout cookies, take them to the people we don't know, make friends, and get their newspapers that way."

"Lorelai, if I can butt in her for a second, you did say you were making wedding dresses out of all this, right?" Both his girlfriend and her mother looked at him as to ask what was so confusing about it, and he shrugged his way out of the conversation.

"Kirk's going to be hard, because he collects newspaper. But Babette gave me his girlfriend's phone number, and I think she might be our backdoor. But nothing's for sure yet, so keep memorizing those floor plans of Kirk's apartment I gave you."

"You have Kirk's floor plans?" Jess couldn't help but interject. He got the look again. "Sorry, but I have to know."

"He gave them out to everyone at Patty's Christmas party a few years ago, in case there was a fire, and we needed to get him out. He color-coded the rooms, based on usage, so we could determine which room he would most likely be in at the time of the fire, and go directly to him."

"And you kept this map?"

"It seemed like a good idea; we were actually considering making our own at the time, but then we decided it'd be creepy. But hey, if you think that's bad, I have birthday cards from Rory's fifth birthday."

"Mom, I thought we got rid of that stuff."

"We got rid of a moldy piece of macaroni art, and Rory's first and last attempt as a watercolor impressionist. Everything else we just organized by year. The fifth birthday stuff stands out in my head because that's the year when I met Sookie, and she took all those pictures of you naked in the bathtub." Jess cracked up as Rory blushed.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, can I see those?"

"Ew, I was five! Do you know what that makes you?"

"Interested in my girlfriend?"

"Perv!" He shrugged nonchalantly at Rory's remarks, and again turned to Lorelai.

"Please?" He even pouted a little, for effect.

"If I come across them, they're all yours, buddy."

"Wait one minute, those pictures are of ME. Don't I get a say in this? Isn't it considered child pornography if people are looking at them without my permission?"

"Not if I have your parent's permission, and Lorelai seems totally on board with this." Lorelai nodded apologetically.

"He does kinda have my permission, Bunny. Besides, it's nothing he didn't see…the other morning." Cackling, she turned towards the kitchen as Rory's face burned. Laughing, Jess pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"So, changing the subject now, did you get it today?" she asked. Reaching into one of the many pockets of his pants, Jess pulled out a bent script. Eagerly, she grabbed her own from the end table it rested on, and they opened them together, as previously agreed upon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Kayla: It looked bigger before._

_Madison: Well dur, we're students here now. It's our home, not just our goal. _

_Kris: Oh, hot guys, ten o'clock._

_Haley: Where?  
_

_Kris: You gotta stand right next to the speaker, and look down. They're going towards that dorm across the green._

_Haley: Nice._

_Madison: Hello, children? Can we have some help unpacking?_

_Haley: Madison, you gotta check these dudes out. They'd make you forget about Tony in a heartbeat. (Madison gets a determined look on her face, which Kayla sighs at. Madison pushes Kris and Haley aside, and stands where they were standing)_

_Madison: And…nope. Still love Tony. _

_Haley: Figure of speech, mad literalist._

_Kayla: Hey guys, where should I put the disco ball?_

_Kris: OH MY GOD! (Three whip around to stare at her) I just realized this- we have our own dorm! Away from our parents! With college boys all around!_

_Madison: Uh, Krissy, honey…you WERE there when we moved out, right?_

_Kris: I was, it just…wow. It just hit me. We're free. We're on our own now._

_Kayla: We're not on our own, we swung a dorm for all four of us. We've got each other._

_Kris: Yea, but I mean, we're adults now. We can party, and date, and hang…but also, we gotta take classes, and learn about life, and stuff. It's like…a new phase of our lives. The mature phase. (Sees disco ball in Kayla's hands) Put it in my and your room, Kayla. _

_Haley: I was beginning to worry about you there, dearie. _

_Madison: Same here. But she's right, we're gonna grow up while we're here._

_Haley: So what else is new? We've already done most of our growing up together; why should this new phase be any different?_

At this point, Rory was supposed to hug Louise, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar scowl amidst the crew watching from the side. She smiled at him before she could stop herself, and Max jumped to his feet.

"Cut! Rory, Do Not Look at Jess!"

"Sorry, Max." She saw Jess standing behind Max, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled involuntarily as Max whipped his head around.

"That is it! Do I have to separate you two?" The crew groaned, and even Max in his stressed-out state caught the irony. He threw his hands into the air, and began yelling at the ceiling.

"Why? Even when they like each other, we still can't get through a scene! Why me?" Awkwardly, Lorelai tried to lead him away, as the cast moved off on their unspoken 15-minute break. Rory tried to shoot Jess an angry look, but failed. He was too damn cute, grinning at her in Tony's oversized sweater. She liked the way his growing hair threatened to brush against the white turtleneck, but it made her wonder…ridiculously stupid, or ridiculously sexy?

**A million thanks to everyone who has reviewed, a thousand thanks to everyone who has read (the reviewers get more thanks, see that? Huh huh?). I'm so giddy that so many people liked it, and :sales pitch music, if such a thing exists: I'm kind of writing a sequel. It's up to the reader whether it's a sequel or not. I'll explain: Hollywood Hearts will be my vision of what takes place six years after Lights, Camera, Action! However, I've read stories before that ended oh-so-happy, and the author chose to make an angsty sequel that completely killed the happily-ever-after theory. Well, I'm going to be that author, and I'm going to make Rory and Jess's relationship completely horrible, and see if they can make it work in the end. Anyway, here's the point I'm trying to make, but am probably failing at: The backstory for the new story will be LCA. You can read either or both, and you can treat Hollywood Hearts as a sequel OR a story with the same backstory as LCA. That way, I hope I won't upset anyone when the ending of LCA is completely overridden by the Mariano's failing marriage. All I ask is that you guys give it a chance.**

**And, as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Did you enjoy? **


End file.
